Logos
by Ale-chan
Summary: Shura acaba de asesinar a su maestro y, nervioso, se pone en contacto con Aioros. Éste hará lo posible para evitar que el Santo de Escorpio vengue la muerte de su mejor amigo.
1. Puck

**Personajes: **Milo y Kanon**  
**

**Resumen**: Una corta escena de los años mozos del escorpión.

**Puck**

Abrió la caja.

El dulce aroma inundó su nariz. Su boca salivó tanto y de un modo tan sorpresivo que Kanon tuvo que tragar para evitar que alguna traviesa gotita se escapara de la comisura de su boca.

¿Por qué diablos no compró antes esa bendita caja de chocolates? ¡Había tenido el antojo desde hacía semanas!

Pero eso no importaba. Finalmente tenía la delgada caja en sus manos. Incluso se había acomodado en un pequeño claro, sentado sobre una piedra plana y ancha. Sabía que nadie le molestaría en su deleite: se adentró en el bosque cerca de la Fuente de Atena. Casi nadie iba a ahí. De hecho, solo podía recordar a alguien que…

-"Hola."

Milo. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

Miró al niño. Luego a la caja de chocolates. Luego al niño nuevamente. Decidió cerrar la caja. ¿Tal vez no alcanzó a verlos?

-"¿No es demasiado temprano como para que andes correteando por ahí?"- Finalmente se atrevió a decir.

-"Tengo la mañana libre."

-"Ah. Eso quiere decir que Ewan tiene resaca y que no se despertará sino hasta medio día, ¿no?"

-"¿Qué tienes ahí?"- Aunque el niño bien había identificado el aroma que los cubría. Éste sobresalía aún más que el olor de la hojarasca y de la humedad.

-"Deberías de ser más exigente con tu maestro. Decirle que se concentre más en su deber."

-"Hacía tiempo que no tomaba tanto."

-"Sí. Una semana."- El niño le miró con cara interrogante. Para él, una semana era mucho tiempo.

-"¿Qué tienes ahí?"- Repitió. ¿O acaso pensó que se libraría de él tan fácilmente?

Kanon lo vio dudoso. Un pelín nervioso, si acaso. ¿Qué podría contestarle? Tal vez podría hacerle creer que era veneno para ratas camuflado como dulces.

¿Podría ser tan ingenuo?

-"¡Lo recordaste!"- Exclamó el niño, con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa extrañamente sospechosa. –"¡Mi cumpleaños!"

Kanon golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano derecha. Después de todo, el bodoque sí era un ingenuo.

-"Estamos en febrero."- Replicó el mayor.

-"Oh…"- El niño no se había imaginado que solo él no sabía en qué día vivía. –"¡Quiero!"- Por otro lado, ¿por qué necesitaba alguna excusa para reclamarle algo? ¡Solo tenía que pedir!

-"No."

-"Por favor."- Arrastró sus palabras. De no haber sido porque su brazo se estiraba tan salvajemente hacia la caja, Kanon hasta hubiese aceptado darle un par de chocolates.

-"¡Ya te dije que no!"- Dejó la cajita de cartón sobre una piedra que estaba a su lado, solo para dejar sus manos libres y así sujetar las pequeñas manos que se agitaban con tanta insistencia.

-"¡Por favor! "

-"¡Cómprate los tuyos!"

-"No tengo dinero."- Comenzando a resignarse, el menor bajó sus brazos hasta tenerlos a sus costados. Su boca se alzó en un puchero. –"Por favor. Uno."

Kanon suspiró. ¿Cómo es que aún no había matado a ese ratoncito? ¿Veneno para ratas en forma de chocolates? Debería de preguntar por ellos.

-"Está bien."- Finalmente se rindió. –"Solo uno."- No estaba seguro de si el niño obedecería, pero decidió arriesgarse. Giró su tronco para recuperar la caja, pero se sorprendió al verla abierta y con dos dulces faltantes. –"¡¿Qué?"

El niño se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito inexistente.

-"¡Un Puck!"- Exclamó.

-"¡¿Y ahora qué?"- Gritó a los cuatro vientos. Sabía que lo que seguía era alguna estúpida historia. Ese Ewan nunca dejaba de atiborrar esa pequeña cabecita con tonterías.

-"¡Un Puck! ¡Son hombrecitos que hacen travesuras en los bosques!"

-"No seas absurdo. Seguro fue un conejo o algo así."

Hubo un par de minutos en silencio.

-"¿Entonces sí me vas a dar?"

Kanon lo miró anonadado.

-"¿Estás loco? ¡Seguro que esas cosas ya tienen rabia!"

El niño arqueó la ceja derecha. Esa fue una de las primeras veces que lo haría.

-"Solo dices eso porque no me quieres dar."

Kanon entrecerró los ojos. Eso era en parte cierto, pero él no se iba a comer esas cosas. Se aseguraría de que el otro tampoco. Tomo la caja, la volteó y dejó que todos los dulces cayeran al suelo, llenándose de tierra y de hojas secas.

-"A los Pucks no les da rabia."- Fue lo único que atinó a decir el niño una vez que se convenció de que los chocolates se habían perdido para siempre.

-"Los Pucks no existen."- Se cruzó de brazos. –"Tampoco los Kobolds, ni las Hadas, ni los Brunies."

-"Brownies."

-"Lo que sea."

-"¡Sí existen!"- De lo contrario, ¿por qué Ewan perdería su tiempo hablando tanto de ellos?

El mayor acercó su rostro al suyo.

-"¿Los has visto?"- Milo no se atrevió a contestar. –"Ahí tienes. Solo los niños y los locos ven ese tipo de cosas."- Golpeó el pecho del niño con su dedo índice. –"Y, ¿qué crees? ¡Tú entras en las dos categorías!"

Lejos de sentirse insultado, el niño pareció alegrarse. Sus ojos brillaron con… ¿malicia? y su sonrisa se hizo especialmente amplia.

-"¡Tú eres un Puck!"

-"Debes de estar bromeando."- Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-"¡Sí! ¡Ewan dice que los Puck pueden tomar la forma de lo que quieran! Y tú tomaste la forma de Saga. ¡Solo yo hablo contigo y yo soy un niño y haces travesuras en el bosque y por eso eres un Puck!"

-"Para tu información, también hablo con Saga."

-"Pero tú siempre dices que está loco."

Silencio.

Lo mejor sería dejar la conversación así.

-"No soy un Puck."- Aclaró en voz baja.

Milo sabía que eso era cierto: a los Pucks les encantaba tocar la flauta. Kanon no parecía tener talento musical.

-"Sí lo eres."- Pero no por eso se lo iba a decir. Al menos no ese día.- "¿Me comprarás dulces para mi cumpleaños?"

-"No."- Se levantó y estiró los brazos. –"Anda, vamos a entrenar."

-"¡Pero tengo la mañana libre!"- Repitió.

-"Si no entrenas, nunca dejarás de ser un ratoncito loco."

Milo suspiró, resignado.

Pero, al menos, el falso Puck tampoco disfrutó de sus chocolates.

El día estaba húmedo y nublado.

El clima perfecto para los Pucks.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Eeeeh... en realidad solo escribí esto para ponerlo al final de 'Milo' en y que la historia se pusiera otra vez hasta arriba en el listing XD.  
De todos modos era una historia que quería hacer desde hace un ratín. No creo que sea un buen fic, pero se me hizo muuuuuy lindo *0*.  
En realidad, los Pucks solo suelen transformarse en animales pequeños... pero ¿qué diablos? me dio mucha risa la idea de Kanoncito como un bichito de esos. Y bueno, eso es todo. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


	2. Mio per Sempre

**Personajes: **Death Mask**  
**

**Resumen**: Una carta escrita de Death Mask a su padre en donde conocemos un poco más de su historia.

**Mio per Sempre**

Buenas noches, padre,

Han sido muchos años ya, ¿no le parece? Muchos años desde que me jalaba de la mano por toda la calle central; desde que miraba con insistencia las enormes y opulentas casas que bordeaban la costa. Usted siempre miraba esas casas, padre, pero nunca volteaba a verme a mí. Ni siquiera cuando tropezaba o cuando giraba mi rostro hacia atrás, añorando el poder jugar con los niños del pueblo. No. Usted siempre le mostraba una sonrisa vacía y torpe a esas casas que la única respuesta que le daban era un seco silencio que usted parecía interpretar como la música más celestial.

¿Se acuerda, padre? ¿Qué me arrastraba por las angostas y empinadas calles? ¿Que cuando llegábamos a lo más alto de la ciudad de Taormina, yo alzaba mi rostro para divisar de entre la copa de los árboles alguna pisca de la bahía? Era un niño muy bajo, padre. Pero usted nunca me alzó para que pudiera apreciar el mar.

Algo que sé que recordará es el cementerio, padre: el lugar donde usted trabajaba. Era un lugar pequeño y desordenado. Las tumbas se encimaban unas sobre las otras hasta el punto en el que todas quedaban irreconocibles. A veces, las flores se pudrían y tenían que tirarse. Otras, las lápidas crujían y se desplomaban por lo que había que limpiar los restos de metal y piedra. En las tardes, los niños ociosos llegaban a jugar ahí, y era entonces que usted los correteaba con una larga rama de salix. Yo tenía que ayudarlo en todos esos deberes. Espero que también recuerde eso.

Recordará, entonces, que en mis tiempos libres solía jugar entre las tumbas. Me paseaba una y otra vez por los angostos caminitos de tierra, fingiendo que leía los epitafios. (Usted nunca me enseñó a leer, padre. Me pregunto si usted sabrá.) Eran tardes aburridas, padre. Pero siempre me llevaba con usted. "¿Para qué lo quieres llevar a la escuela?", le decía a mi madre. "Nada de lo que aprenda allá le servirá. Vivir de los muertos: eso es lo que debe de aprender. Eso es lo que le dará de comer." Mi madre solo bajaba la cabeza y murmuraba "Tienes razón, cariño." Así era siempre: callada, dócil, temerosa. Más muerta que viva. Supongo que por eso se casó con ella, ¿no es así, padre?

¿Qué habrá dicho ella de lo ocurrido en esa fría noche de invierno? ¿Se lo habrá mencionado siquiera? Sabe de lo que le hablo: de ese día en el que anocheció muy temprano y que pude ver entre mis juegos a varias lucecitas flotando por el cementerio. Le pregunté a usted, padre: ¿qué eran esas lucecitas? Usted no contestó.

Y usted nunca más volvió a verme a la cara.

Nosotros no teníamos mucho dinero, padre, y nos juntábamos con los de nuestra calaña en la ladera del monte. Ese año el invierno fue especialmente duro y en todas esas casitas pobres encendíamos pequeños fuegos en el centro de nuestras habitaciones. Tratábamos de ser muy cuidadosos; sabíamos que aquel fuego podía matarnos. Desafortunadamente, nuestros vecinos no fueron tan considerados como nosotros.

Usted ya no podrá recordar esto, padre. Me desperté a mitad de la noche, víctima de la travesura de una de esas lucecitas. Al principio pensé que me había seguido desde el cementerio pero cuando me levanté y vi que la luz no estaba sola, supe que algo extraño había pasado. Los dejé a ustedes durmiendo y salí de la casa, buscando el origen de las luces.

No tardé en encontrarlo. Los fueguitos azules venían todos de la misma dirección: una columna de fuego no muy lejos de nuestra casa. Chispitas doradas flotaban a mi alrededor, se posaban en trozos de madera o de papeles sucios y extendían el fuego mientras algunos afortunados lograban escapar.

Debió de haberlo visto, padre: veintenas de lucecitas delineando espirales en el aire, llamándome de un modo que tardé mucho tiempo en comprender. Aquello era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi corta vida. Fue por eso que no regresé por ustedes, padre.

Porque la muerte que revoloteaba frente a mis ojos era demasiado perfecta como para ser ignorada.

Esa noche yo descubrí el lugar al que pertenecía.

¿Lo ve usted, padre? ¿Entiende ahora por qué no regresé?

No diré que lo siento porque no es así.

Tampoco diré que lo he extrañado porque nunca lo necesité.

Le envío esta carta solo para agradecerle que me llevara tantas veces al cementerio. En aquel momento esas visitas me parecieron sosas y sin sentido pero fue gracias a ellas por las que logré convertirme en lo que soy.

A final de cuentas, usted tuvo razón, padre: yo no necesitaba ir a la escuela, yo estaba destinado a vivir de los muertos.

Ignoro si usted podrá leer esta carta, padre, pero no se preocupe. Yo mismo me encargaré de leérsela en voz alta.

Lo único que tengo qué hacer es abrir el sobre, sentarme en una cómoda silla y recitarle sus palabras a la angustiada cara incrustada en la pared de mi Templo.

Mío para siempre,

Death Mask.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Death Mask rulea. O_o si no fuera porque me da taaaaaaanta flojera, haría un multichap de su vida. XD Desafortunadamente, me da DEMASIADA pereza. -o- Como sea, este fic fue hecho para el concurso en el foro Yume Wo SSY, 'A mi padre' que consistía en que un personaje le escribiera una carta... pues a su padre. Mmm... creo que ya. ^^ Espero les haya gustado.


	3. Aprendizaje

**Personajes: **Kanon y Saga**  
**

**Resumen**: La historia del nacimiento de los gemelos y del cómo llegaron al Santuario.

**Paideia (Aprendizaje)**

Ocurrió durante la madrugada.

-"Aidé…"-

Mientras el ama atendía a la muchacha que daba a luz, una de sus chicas iba y venía, trayendo agua y toallas limpias y obedeciendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la anciana.

-"Aidé…"

Habían pasado ya casi seis horas del constante ir y venir de los pasos y las compañeras de la futura madre, atiborradas todas en una pequeña habitación, se tornaban cada vez más nerviosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría qué pasar?

-"¡Aidé!"

-"¿Qué?"- Finalmente contestó.

-"¡Deja de dar vueltas como loca!"

-"Lo siento."- Dijo y se sentó en la esquina de una de las camas, moviendo sus rodillas de arriba abajo, incapaz de mantenerse quieta por más de un minuto.

-"Estará bien."- El despreocupado tono de sus palabras no engañaba a nadie. –"La señora se encargará de todo. ¡Lo ha hecho desde hace más de cien años!"

Se emitieron varias risas nerviosas.

De repente, los acelerados pasos cambiaron su usual dirección a través del pasillo para dirigirse al cuarto. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió.

-"¡Llegaron!"- Una enorme sonrisa decoraba el rostro de la chica, aunque su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sus manos temblaban.

-"¿Llegaron? ¿Pues quienes, mujer?"

-"Los niños. ¡Son dos!"

-"¿Cómo? ¿Gemelos?"

-"¡Claro!"- Asintió, recorriendo la habitación. –"¡Aidé! ¡Ve a verlos!"- La sujetó de la mano. –"¡Ve a verlos! ¡Son minúsculos! ¡Hermosos!"

Ambas chicas corrieron a la habitación contigua donde se encontraron a la anciana arropando a los dos recién nacidos y a la madre, tumbada exhausta sobre la sudada cama.

Aidé se sorprendió enormemente al ver la tétrica apariencia de su hermana menor, con mechones de cabello empapado pegándose a su frente, su pecho subiendo y bajando de modo arrítmico y con sus ojos entreabiertos, llorosos y ensombrecidos por las ojeras. Parecía tan sólo la sombra de su hermana, como si hubiese perdido 10 kilos de una sola sentada.

-"¿Cómo estás?"- No hubo respuesta audible. Más bien fue un ligero movimiento de cabeza que tan sólo confirmó que la mujer aún podía moverse.

La atención de la hermana mayor se dirigió entonces a los niños. Sus pequeñas y arrugadas cabezas temblaban al unísono, mientras que sus desdentadas boquitas se abrían y cerraban en llanto.

-"Es cierto…"- Exhaló, su corazón palpitando con rapidez. –"¡Son minúsculos!"- La idea de su hermana perdiendo 10 kilogramos en forma de esos niños desapareció por completo. –"Parece que se van a romper."

-"Tonterías. Son pequeños porque son mellizos."- Reprochó la anciana, mientras acomodaba a uno de los niños en sus brazos y le indicaba a Aidé que se encargara del otro. –"Estos niños crecerán para ser muy sanos y fuertes."- La joven la miró con incredulidad. –"No me pongas esa cara, muchachita. He recibido niños desde antes de que tú nacieras. Reconozco la buena sangre cuando la veo. Debieron de salir a su padre. La suya es buena sangre. No como la de tú y tu hermana que siempre se enferman de todo."

Aidé ignoró los reproches de aquella mujer. Después de aguantarlos durante 10 años ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Acurrucaron a los niños al costado de su madre.

-"Por cierto…"- Continuó el ama. –"¿Cómo se llamarán?"

-"El mayor será Saga."- Respondió Aidé con naturalidad. –"Ese es el nombre que mi hermana decidió. Kanon será el menor. Ese era el que a mí me gustaba. Ahora que podemos, me dejarás nombrarlo, ¿no es así?"

La madre asintió, demasiado ocupada admirando los ojos de sus niños como para realmente molestarse por la gran libertad que se acababa de tomar su hermana.

Los niños, cansados, cerraron los ojos y empezaron a dormitar.

Ese día aprendieron que el mundo era algo más que un oscuro y confortable rincón dentro del cuerpo de su madre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ocurrió algunas semanas después, cuando los bebés apenas descubrían que podían decirle a sus manos hacia dónde moverse.

El estómago de su madre se hinchaba día a día, la fiebre la derrumbó en la cama y de entre sus piernas se emanaba un desagradable olor.

-"Es la mala sangre."- Decía el ama. –"Esa mala sangre que nunca la ha dejado en paz."

Se trataba de una fuerte infección. De haber sido otra la situación, la joven hubiera podido salvarse pero siendo pobre como era no había modo de pagar por un buen médico. De ese modo tuvo que conformarse con mordisquear hojas de albahaca y tomar tés de frambuesa y manzanilla.

-"Los Nosoi la rodean."- Afirmó la anciana cuando comenzaba a perder la esperanza, cosa que ocurrió mucho después de lo que las demás lo hicieron. Casi hasta el final pensó que los rezos la salvarían. Siempre lo habían hecho. –"Las Moiras han decidido que su vida debe de llegar a su fin. Pero no te preocupes, yo alejaré a esos demonios. Le daré un licuado con ajo y cebollas. ¡Eso la levantará en dos días!"

-"No sobrevivirá a la noche."- Aidé calentaba la comida de los niños.

-"¡Pero niña! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es tu hermana! ¡Tu gemela!"

-"Por eso lo sé."

Y lo supo bien.

La madre no despertó al día siguiente.

Los niños, ignorantes, durmieron sin problemas.

Esa mañana aprendieron que los gigantes que los veían desde arriba también podían llorar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ocurrió poco más de dos años después, cuando las travesuras de los niños comenzaron a complicar el trabajo en el burdel.

-"¡Kanon! ¡Kanon! ¡Por Dios, niño!"

Todas las noches, una de las chicas tenía qué quedarse en los dormitorios para evitar que los niños se hicieran notar por los clientes. No era un trabajo sencillo: dormían poco y se movían demasiado y, por si fuera poco, aprendieron sin problemas a quitarle el seguro a la puerta. Más de una vez tuvieron qué separarlos de las piernas de los marineros del puerto del Pireo.

Sobre todo al menor. Era él el que realmente le causaba dolores de cabeza a todas las de la casa.

-"¡Te tengo!"- Exclamó la muchacha cuando al fin alcanzó al niño y pudo sujetarlo entre sus brazos. –"Ahora quédate quieto."- Lo lanzó sin delicadeza a una de las camas, la misma que compartía con su hermano quien, calmado, jugaba a armar un fuerte con las cobijas y las almohadas. –"¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué no puedes ser niño bueno como tu hermano?"

Kanon le sacó la lengua y se escapó de nuevo, huyendo de la habitación y encerrándose en el baño.

Esa noche fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo comparaban con Saga.

Consecuentemente, fue la noche en la que aprendió que él y su hermano podían llegar a ser muy diferentes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ocurrió unas semanas después, cuando el ama decidió que si los niños eran una molestia, al menos deberían de ganarse la comida.

-"Son demasiado pequeños."- Dijo Aidé, indignada con la idea de que los pequeños salieran a la calle a mendigar.

-"Tonta."- Dijo mientras manchaba la cara de los niños con un poco de tierra. –"Es la edad perfecta. Con esos lindos ojos podrán ganar más de mil dracmas por día. Además, es importante que se hagan trabajadores desde chiquitos. Así cuando crezcan serán hombres fuertes y nos protegerán."

-"Pero es peligroso. ¿Y si se los roban? Podrían ofrecerles dulces y-"

-"No son tontos. ¿O sí?"- Saga negó fuertemente con la cabeza mientras Kanon se distraía con un par de hormigas que pasaba a sus pies. –"Y si alguien los quiere atrapar, correrán como el viento. ¡Y vaya que lo pueden hacer! No, señor. Ni yo en mis mejores años les hubiera podido dar carrera."

Desde esa mañana, salieron puntualmente de la casa a mendigar por las zonas turísticas. Todos los días regresaban con un buen botín.

-"¡Muy buen trabajo, Saga!"- Le decían con frecuencia. –"¡Eres muy buen muchacho!"

Saga sonreía para sí, orgulloso.

Descubrió que cuando recolectaba más dinero de lo usual, las hermosas palabras de admiración no tardaban en escucharse. Comenzó a hacerse adicto a ellas y poco a poco aprendió las frases y gestos indicados para conmover los corazones de los turistas e inducirlos a ser más generosos con sus ofrendas.

No tardó en notar que ciertos comportamientos y comentarios también servían con las mujeres con las que vivía, como aquella ocasión en la que le dijo al ama que sus ojos eran los más lindos de todo el mundo.

-"Toma."- Le dijo la noche siguiente. –"Has trabajado tan bien que te he comprado un pastel."

Aquel dulce fue solo para él, Kanon tuvo que conformarse con unos viejos caramelos de anís.

Esa noche, mientras chupaba los restos de merengue de sus dedos, aprendió que le era fácil obtener todo lo que quería.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ocurrió una mañana, cuando las mujeres aceptaron que algo extraño pasaba con los niños.

-"Te digo que es verdad."- La joven le explicaba a Aidé -"El carnicero lo vio con sus propios ojos: el policía quiso agarrarlo y Kanon le golpeó tan fuerte en la pierna que se la rompió."

-"Y no es la primera vez que pasa algo así."- Dijo otra mujer. –"Y no sólo a Kanon. Yo vi cuando Saga se robó una lata de duraznos y la abrió apretándola con una sola mano. ¡Dijo que tenía hambre!"

-"Debe de haber una explicación para todo."- Aidé se cruzó de brazos, incrédula. –"Unos niños no pueden ser tan fuertes."

-"Pero su rapidez."- Continuaron. –"¡Y son tan ágiles! Estos niños tienen un demonio metido, te digo."

-"Tontas."- Alzaron el rostro para encontrarse con la anciana. –"¿No se dan cuenta de lo que pasa? ¡Es una bendición! ¡Un par de Caballeros de Atena, juntos, aquí! ¡Ya sabía yo que estos niños tenían buena sangre!"- Vio a Aidé. –"¿O no te lo dije? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo no me dijeron antes lo que ocurría? ¡De haber sabido!"- De modo torpe corrió hacia el tocador, peinándose el cabello para luego cubrírselo con un pañuelo negro.

-"¿A dónde va?"

-"¿A dónde crees tú, mi niña? ¡Voy por el sacerdote! Él se comunicará con el Santuario y los llevarán ahí."

-"Imposible."- Aidé bloqueó el camino entre la señora y la puerta. –"¿Cómo van a ser Caballeros si son unos bebés?"

-"¿Y tú qué crees que son los Caballeros antes de convertirse en Caballeros? ¿Marmotas?"- Quiso quitarla de su camino empujándole con la mano derecha pero ella no movió ni un pie. -"¡Niña, niña!"- Alzó sus brazos hacia el cielo. –"¿Qué no ves que Dios nos ha bendecido? ¡Esta es una hermosa señal! ¡Nos irá muy bien por muchos años!"

-"Si son de tan buena suerte, entonces que se queden aquí."

-"¡Tonta! ¿Qué no ves que si se quedan aquí nunca serán Caballeros? ¡Así no funcionan las cosas!"

Aprovechó un descuido de Aidé y salió de la casa. Ella la pretendía seguir pero sus compañeras la detuvieron.

-"Si ellos se quedan aquí nos causarán problemas."

-"Se harán tan fuertes que lo romperán todo."

-"Los clientes se asustarán, dejarán de venir."

Pero sólo una de las mujeres le hizo dudar.

-"Piensa en su futuro: los niños de una prostituta muerta que nunca irán a la escuela. ¿Cómo crees que acabarán? En la cárcel, cargadores si bien les va. Ahí les enseñarán cosas, se asegurarán de convertirlos en hombres buenos y no les faltará nada."

Esa mañana, mientras escuchaban a escondidas el griterío de las mujeres, los gemelos aprendieron que eran especiales.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ocurrió esa misma noche, cuando un hombre alto, cubierto por una delgada tela negra, tocó a la puerta.

Entre besos, llantos y bendiciones fueron despedidos de la casa.

Aidé no estaba ahí. La enviaron a visitar a un cliente, haciéndole creer que tardarían algunos días en ir por los niños.

De repente, mientras los hermanos caminaban por las calles del puerto siguiendo a aquel hombre, una fuerte corriente de aire alzó un extremo de su capa, mostrándoles el intenso brillo de una armadura dorada.

En ese instante, mirándose mutuamente y adivinando el pensamiento del otro, aprendieron que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

**Comentario de la Autora:** WIIII! Al fin salió este sidestory! Mmmm... originalmente quería imitar un poco el estilo de Amy Tan pero... XD como que no me salió. Para nada. Pero aún así creo que quedó bastante decente.  
._. Podrán notar que le puse 'ama' a la jefa de las prostis. No se me ocurrió ningún otro nombre. Digo, pensaba en una mama-san pero pensé que si escribía eso sería muy raro jaja!  
La verdad que no pensé nunca que nuestros gemelitos fueran hijos de gemelas pero siempre imaginé que su mami murió después del parto y que alguien más tomaba su lugar. Originalmente era una muchachilla recién llegada al burdel, muy joven, pero conforme hacía esta historia como que me funcionó mejor algo diferente.  
Los Nosoi son las personificaciones de las plagas y las enfermedades y eran sirvientes de las Moiras. A diferencia de las causadas por Thánatos, las muertes ocasionadas por los Nósoi eran largas y... purulentas.  
En el manga de SS, hay una escena en la que un sacerdote de la iglesia ortodoxa explica y habla de los Caballeritos. Obviamente la relación del santurario con todos los cuerpos de autoridad de Grecia era muy estrecha y me imaginé que las iglesias podían ser un buen punto de contacto entre los civiles y el santuario.  
Mmmmmmmmmmmm... y creo que ya. ^^ Los tés de frambuesa, manzanilla y las hojas de albahaca son remedios abuelescos para la fiebre y las infecciones.  
._. Este fic de ningún modo pretende sutituír el diagnóstico de un médico profesional y se le recomienda al lector nunca automedicarse.  
XD


	4. Nostalgia

**Personajes: **Camus, Antoine**  
**

**Resumen**: Porque se lo merecía: la visita de Camus a su ciudad natal (entre los capítulos 47 y 48 de Nóstoi) y el cómo conoció a su maestro.

**Nostalgia**

Liane se quedó dormida por unos segundos. Aquello no hubiese estado tan mal de no ser porque en esos momentos se encontraba en el trabajo. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que en lugar de estar sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, se encontraba frente al angosto escritorio de metal de la recepción.

Otra desventaja fue la enorme máquina de escribir con la que se golpeó la frente durante esos pocos segundos de descuido.

La mujer reprimió un gritito de dolor mientras frotaba su cabeza con la palma de ambas manos. Perdió su rostro entre su grueso cabello negro y se maldijo al darse cuenta de que un chipote no tardaría en salir de su cabeza y que seguramente la señora Bertolette se daría cuenta de que estaba flojeando en horas de trabajo.

¡Pero no era su culpa! Juraba. ¡La señora sabía cuánto odiaba el trabajo de escritorio! No podía entender por qué tenía que cuidar la recepción la primera semana de cada mes.

-"La próxima vez me reportaré enferma…"- Murmuró mientras reacomodaba la pesada máquina de escribir en caso de que volviera a tener un momento de debilidad.

En eso, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par y un alto y descuidado hombre entró por ella dando largos y pausados pasos. Liane, asustada, dio un respingo en su asiento e instintivamente colocó ambas manos sobre su regazo.

El hombre puso una mano sobre el escritorio, acercándose a la joven mucho más de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Ésta tragó saliva y carraspeó, tartamudeando entre confundida y nerviosa.

-"Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"

-"Tengo entendido que han solicitado ayuda al Santuario."- La ronca voz produjo un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda de la joven. Poco le importó la amable sonrisa que se asomaba por la tupida barba del extraño. Lo único que Liane veía en esos momentos era una intimidante figura inclinándose hacia ella.

-"¿Santuario?"- El hombre aprovechó la turbación de la muchacha, alejándose del escritorio y encaminándose hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio. –"¡Espere, señor! ¡No puede entrar sin registrarse!"

El extraño decidió ignorar la orden pero apenas cruzó la puerta, se encontró con una mujer mayor de apariencia muy severa. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y Liane aprovechó el momento para ponerse a un lado suyo y sujetarlo del brazo.

-"¡Lo siento mucho, señora Bertolette! ¡Le pedí que se registrara pero no me hizo caso!"

El hombre rascó su nuca, avergonzado, y rió varias veces ante la inquisitiva mirada de ambas mujeres.

- "Lo siento, lo siento. Creí que me estaban esperando."- Le ofreció la mano a la señora Bertolette. –"Mi nombre es Antoine y soy el Santo Dorado de Acuario."

Aquellas palabras iluminaron el rostro de la señora Bertolette pero confundieron aún más a Liane.

-"¡Ya entiendo! Claro. Perdone usted, no creí que vinieran tan pronto. He de admitir que no estaba muy segura de llamarles pero la situación se ha vuelto…"

-"Comprendo. Un niño tan pequeño con semejante talento… eso es extraño hasta entre nosotros"

La mujer asintió con condescendencia.

-"Pase por favor."- Le cedió el paso al hombre pero se interpuso cuando Liane intentó seguirle. –"Yo me encargaré de esto, Liane. Puedes regresar a tu escritorio."- La joven no tuvo otro remedio más que obedecer mientras los otros se perdían en el amplio pasillo del orfanato.

-"Es un niño muy tierno y dulce."- Aseguró la señora Bertolette. –"Muy inteligente también. Aprendió a leer desde tan pequeño…"

-"Estará en buenas manos."

-"Se frustra con facilidad. Es cuando lo hace que…"- Agitó la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo. –"El asunto es que se ha convertido en un peligro."

-"Nosotros le enseñaremos a controlarse. Será complicado al principio pero confío en que estará bien."

-"Yo también."- Se detuvieron frente a una puerta entreabierta. La mujer la empujó con la mano izquierda y Antoine pudo apreciar a varios niños pequeños jugando en el interior de la habitación.

-"¿Camus?"

Uno de los niños, que hasta hacía poco se dedicaba a garabatear las imágenes de un libro para colorear, se puso de pie ante el llamado y caminó hacia ellos.

Antoine examinó al muchacho, algo que al niño no pasó desapercibido. Éste lo retó en silencio, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo y deteniéndose una buena cantidad de tiempo en su desordenada melena. Antoine le vio torcer la boca pero el gesto fue tan sutil y rápido que no estuvo seguro de haberlo visto.

-"Este amable hombre ha venido por ti, Camus. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos la otra vez? Él te va a ayudar."

-"Mi nombre es Antoine, pequeño. ¡Nos haremos buenos amigos!"- Para reforzar sus palabras, el Santo revolvió los cabellos del niño pero éste no pareció apreciar el gesto. Muy al contrario, agitó su cabeza y se alejó de él con una amenaza dibujada en su rostro.

Los dos adultos no tardaron en percatarse del frío aire que empezó a emanar de los poros del muchacho.

-"Bien, eso está muy bien."- Comentó Antoine para sí. –"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"Camus."- Repitió con tono irritado.

Extrañado, e hombre enredó un mechón de su barba en su dedo índice.

-"¿Ese es su nombre? ¿Y su apellido?"

La señora Bertolette apretó los labios pero se contuvo ante la torpe pregunta de su invitado.

-"No hay apellido, señor."

-"Oh, claro."- Carraspeó abochornado y, deseando salir de escena lo antes posible, le extendió la mano a Camus. –"Bien, muchacho, es hora de irnos."

Camus le miró con desconfianza. Después de meditarlo unos segundos giró su atención a la señora que también lucía desesperada por terminar aquella transacción.

-"¿Liane?"

-"Ella está en la recepción. Te podrás despedir de ella allá."

Camus asintió y, pasando de largo al Santo de Atena, salió de la habitación.

Antoine sonrió y se inclinó en torno a la señora Bertolette, dándole las gracias por su hospitalidad y reiterándole que el niño estaría en buenas manos.

La señora asintió, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas el poder creerle. El hombre siguió al niño y ella permaneció quieta hasta que juntó sus manos y recordó la reciente cicatriz por congelamiento que se dibujaba en el dorso de su mano derecha.

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~

Camus estudió el letrero que decoraba la entrada de la amplísima casa amarilla. "Protection Enfance Adolescence" Se leía con tenues letras de molde grabadas en una oxidada placa.

Un par de gotas cayeron sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia el cielo sólo para confirmar que un enorme cúmulo de nubes grises amenazaba con descargarse sobre él en cualquier momento. Por unos instantes dudó en entrar al viejo orfanato de Saint Orens pero se imaginó que las gruesas gotas de lluvia que de repente se abalanzaron sobre él eran una señal de que debía de terminar lo que inició.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo llevaba hasta ahí. Tan solo sabía que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de salir del Santuario, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en visitar el lugar en donde yacían los primeros recuerdos de su vida.

No dudó en desembarazarse de Milo y del quisquilloso Santo de Bootes a la primera oportunidad pero ahora que se encontraba ahí, corriendo hacia la puerta del edificio, pensaba que tal vez debió de haberlo pensado mejor.

¿Qué es lo que esperaba encontrar?

Aún más.

¿Qué se suponía les diría cuando llegara?

Estaba a punto de ponerse a sí mismo en vergüenza pero por algún extraño motivo su mano no se detuvo al dar vuelta a la perilla que lo guiaría hasta la recepción.

-"Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"- Canturreó una jovenzuela (Camus le calculó unos 17 años) sentada detrás de un gastado escritorio de metal. La chica no le miró sino de reojo pues estaba demasiado concentrada en una revista de chismes como para perder su tiempo con un desconocido que probablemente sólo buscaba refugio de la lluvia.

-"Disculpe, estoy buscando a…"- ¿A quién? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Hacía más de quince años que no sabía nada de ese lugar y seguramente no reconocería a nadie.

-"¿A?"- Finalmente la joven alzó su mirada. En el momento en el que sus ojos se toparon con los de Camus, su gesto de indiferencia se tornó a uno de cordialidad y entusiasmo. –"Usted debe de estar buscando a la señora Leveque."

-"¿Lo estoy?"

La niña asintió emocionada mientras sacaba un grueso libro de uno de los cajones.

-"Lo llevaré a su oficina. Sólo tiene que registrarse."- Le ofreció el libro y un bolígrafo con tinta azul al que Camus observó por varios segundos hasta que se le ocurrió qué escribir. Cuando la joven recuperó el libro, leyó con premura la última línea. -"Ulbricht Camus. Por eso tiene un acento tan raro, ¿verdad? ¿Creció en Alemania?"

-"La señora Leveque…"

-"¡Ah, sí! ¡Perdón!"- Alzó la bocina de un teléfono y discó un par de números. –"¿Señora Leveque? Ulbricht Camus ha venido a verla."- Calló unos segundos. –"Ulbricht."- Releyó el nombre por si acaso se equivocó al pronunciarlo. –"Sí, sí, señora."- Colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie. –"Sígame por favor."

La joven se perdió en unas escaleras que, Camus recordaba, llevaban hacia la dirección del orfanato. Unos segundos después, se adentraron a la habitación en la que la señora Bertolette le sermoneó en tantas ocasiones.

La oficina lucía totalmente diferente. Las paredes cambiaron de un aburrido papel tapiz beige a un texturizado azulado; las pesadas cortinas color vino fueron reemplazadas por unas ligeras persianas blancas y, lo más importante, en el centro de la habitación no se encontraba la seria señora Bertolette sino una rechoncha y serena Liane. Cosa curiosa, frente a ella aún descansaba la máquina de escribir que tanto llegó a odiar. La mujer tecleaba a ritmo pausado y sin despegar su mirada de la hoja blanca que poco a poco se alzaba sobre sí misma.

-"Ulbricht Camus, señora Leveque…"

-"¿Hmm?"- Un tintineo de campana le dio pauta para alzar la vista. –"Ya puedes retirarte, Stephanie."

-"¿Les puedo traer algo? ¿Un café tal vez?"

-"No, gracias."

La niña frunció el ceño y bufó, murmurando algo al aire pero asintiendo y saliendo de la habitación. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí atinó a gritar "Si necesitan algo, estoy abajo."

Liane dejó escapar una ligera risa mientras se quitaba las gafas (Camus no recordaba que las utilizara) y se tallaba los ojos.

-"¿Ulbricht? ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?"

Decidiendo tomar asiento, el hombre se alzó de hombros y miró hacia el techo.

-"A ella no le pareció un nombre raro."

La mujer rió nuevamente. De sus labios salió un grave gruñido mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia Camus. Se colocó frente a él, recargándose en el escritorio y posando su regordeta mano sobre la del muchacho.

-"Claro, pero eso sólo porque le encantaste. Podrías haberte llamado Zapato y no le hubiera importado."- Sonrió al escuchar la risa del Santo de Acuario. –"Mírate nada más, Camus. Has crecido tanto. Luces tan elegante. Siempre temí que te convirtieras en alguien tan sucio y grosero como el hombre que vino por ti."

-"Eso nunca."- Aseguró.

-"Te has convertido en todo un hombre. Pero esa no es una sorpresa. Siempre fuiste un niño encantador. Siempre me pregunté por qué no te adoptaron antes."

-"Admítelo: era un malhumorado."

-"Si, es cierto. Pero por lo que veo ya te has vuelto mucho más tranquilo."

-"Cuando tiendes a congelar las cosas cuando te enojas, uno aprende a contar hasta diez."

-"Me lo imagino. Y bien, Camus. ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí?"

-"No lo sé."- Admitió. –"Supongo que nostalgia."

Liane cerró los ojos y asintió con parsimonia. A Camus le dio la impresión de que aquella mujer comprendía más sus sentimientos que él mismo.

-"Entonces ven. Seguro que quieres ver cuánto ha cambiado este lugar."

Salieron de la oficina con lentitud y después de cruzar varias puertas y algunos pasillos más, regresaron a la construcción principal en donde algunos niños rondaban de una habitación a la otra y unas jóvenes se desplazaban detrás de ellos.

-"¿Cómo has estado, Liane? Luces cansada."

Ésta torció la boca en una pretendida sonrisa y se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

-"He estado mejor. Ve…"- Se detuvo en uno de los corredores y abrió la ventana. La lluvia había aminorado pero aún podían escucharse los truenos retumbando a lo lejos. –"Hemos quitado el volantín. Tuvimos un accidente hace un par de años. Ahora tienen que conformarse con los columpios y esa abollada resbaladilla."

A Camus le hubiera gustado retomar el tema de la salud de Liane pero supuso que lo más prudente era respetar sus deseos y dejarlo a un lado.

-"¿Y qué ha sido de ti, Camus? ¿La señora Bertolette hizo lo mejor al dejarte ir con ese horrible hombre?"

-"Creo que eso nunca lo sabremos."- Recargó su peso sobre la ventana mientras confirmaba las palabras de la mujer. El jardín le pareció vacío. –"Sin embargo, de algún modo siento que sí lo fue."

-"Eso quiere decir que mala idea no fue. Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso. Ahora ven, ¿recuerdas el saloncito de estudios? Tenemos muchos más libros ahora. Te hubieran encantado. Esperaremos a que deje de llover y luego caminaremos hasta la plaza, ¿te parece?"

Camus asintió y siguió los lentos pasos de la mujer. En esos momentos pensó que tal vez no debió de haberle inventado tantas cosas a ese pobre muchacho de la librería.

En esos momentos pensó que su niñez fue lo suficientemente interesante y que, de algún modo, no le había hecho falta nada más.

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~

-"Éste será tu nuevo hogar."

Antoine estiró su brazo hacia el interior del Penúltimo Templo. Camus tragó saliva y perdió su mirada en el suelo, sintiendo que el ver hacia el infinito techo de mármol sólo empeoraría la angustia que comenzaba a embargar su corazón.

Aquél había sido un día terrible. No sólo tuvo que despedirse del lugar que había conocido desde siempre como su casa sino que también fue a parar a un lugar rarísimo, lleno de hombres temibles, mujeres sin rostro y oraciones incomprensibles.

Las eternas escaleras le marearon y la apagada voz del hombre al que llamaban Patriarca le produjo escalofríos. Estaba seguro de que no podría dormir esa noche. Es más, comenzaba a dudar de si volvería a hacerlo alguna vez.

Si tan solo el adulto que lo acompañaba fuese menos…

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nervioso? No te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás."

Demasiado orgulloso como para admitir nerviosismo, Camus decidió enfocarse en algo diferente.

-"¿Qué hablan aquí?"

-"¿Has escuchado el dicho de 'cuando estés en Roma, haz como los romanos'? Pues estamos en Grecia, entonces hablamos…"

Camus puso los ojos en blanco y, agotado, supuso que lo mejor para todos sería terminar con el pesado día e irse a donde fuera que tuvieran que acostarse.

-"No te mataría sonreír de cuando en cuando, ¿sabías?"- Antoine exhaló largamente y siguió al niño en su recorrido por el Templo de Acuario. –"Espero que no tengas problemas para dormir. Te irá muy bien. Lo presiento. No te preocupes demasiado."

Genial, pensó Camus.

¡Había ido a parar con un tutor que definitivamente no se preocupaba lo suficiente!

**Comentario de la Autora:** Nee... Camus ya se merecía su sidestory. Obviamente no dije nada nuevo para la historia. Al menos, no creo haberlo hecho. Sin embargo desde hacía rato sentía que era necesario. Sé que en casi todo el mundo literario los orfanatos son religiosos pero no quise que fuese así con él. Mi madre trabajó en sus años mozos en una casa de cuna y siempre me ha contado historias muy interesantes de los orfanatos públicos. Algunas buenas, otras malas pero todas interesantes. El orfanato que describí realmente existe en Saint Orens, Toulouse. ¡Ya sé usar la Sección Amarilla francesa! lol  
Ulbricht no es sino el nombre alemán de Albert jeje. Me pareció un tierno detalle. Camus vivió la mayor parte de su vida entre Grecia y Rusia por lo que seguramente le queda poco del acento francés. Por eso la chica pensó que podía ser alemán. Aunque Camus es más lindo que cualquier alemán que conozco.  
Jaja, pobre de la Stephanie. Yo también me hubiera alelado si Camuchis hubiese entrado a mi trabajo. Creo que me inspiré un poco en mi madre para hacerla así que no me vayan a decir que les cayó mal!  
¿Extrañaban a Antoine? Yo no. Washila. Debería de peinarse. No me gustan los desgreñados.  
Mmm... creo que es todo. ¡Tata!


	5. Bienvenido

**Personajes:** Death Mask, Afrodita**  
**

**Resumen**: Un drabble sobre cómo es que se conocieron esos dos.

**Bienvenido**

-"Scopare…"

Murmuré apenas terminé de cruzar el Templo de Acuario. Había olvidado que el guardián de Piscis había llegado mientras yo estaba en una misión. Era una pena: ahora tendría que toparme con alguien más cada que el Patriarca me invocara.

Resignado, seguí mi camino por las escaleras, esperando que el nuevo Caballero no fuese de esos que te saludan efusivamente. Afortunadamente, pronto noté que nadie salió a recibirme.

Sin embargo, apenas llegué la mitad del Templo, fui interceptado, no por una persona, sino por un aroma. Debido a su intensidad, me tomó tiempo identificarlo como el de flores. Arrugué la nariz para evitar que las moléculas punzantes entraran a ella, pero no fue suficiente.

Inquietado por aquel recibimiento, decidí seguir la fragancia.

Decidí comprobar los rumores.

-"No deberías estar aquí."- No tardé en toparme con el guardián, el cual podaba un enorme rosal en medio de su jardín. –"Son venenosas."- Aclaró señalando las flores con la mirada, nunca dignándose a alzar el rostro.

-"¿No digas?"- Rasqué mi nariz con el dedo índice. –"No podría adivinarlo."- Finalmente, el novato me miró de frente. Por unos segundos frunció el ceño, pero pronto cambió aquella expresión. Torció un poco la boca (solo un poco) y rió quedo. –"Florecieron muy rápido."- Continué sin darle tiempo para contestar. –"Apenas la semana pasada el Templo no apestaba así."

-"Es una pena."- Decidió continuar con su trabajo. –"Creí que los Santos de Oro tendrían más gracia que esto. Decir que mis rosas apestan."- Habló hacia el cielo. –"Es sorprendente lo vulgar que puede ser la gente."

-"¿Usas abono mágico o algo así?"- Ignoré su comentario. Había recibido tantísimos peores. –"Seguro que es sangre ¿verdad? Dicen que la sangre es el mejor de los fertilizantes."

Lo desubiqué con mi comentario (suponía que así sería), llamando de nuevo su atención.

-"No."- Pero al final yo fui el más sorprendido al escucharlo negar con tanta tranquilidad. –"Yo les doy energía para crecer y ellas me pagan con sus artes. Son extensiones de mi cosmo."

-"Ah…"- Extendí la palma de mi mano derecha y con ella atraje a una de las varias almas que me perseguían desde mi última misión. –"Creo entender."

El otro emitió un extraño gruñido. A pesar de la distancia, pude notar el reflejo del fuego fatuo en sus ojos.

-"Död Mask."- Balbuceó en sueco. –"No creí que los rumores de ti fuesen ciertos."

-"¿Apoco soy tan espectacular?"- Reí. –"Claro que lo soy. Aunque admito que yo mismo entré a este lugar para confirmar otro rumor."- Alzó las cejas. –"El más bello de los 88."- Di media vuelta, agitando mi mano en el aire. –"¡Tal vez tengamos que confiar más en lo que dice la gente!"- Me detuve y giré un poco el rostro. –"Bienvenido, Piscis. Espero que nos hagamos grandes amigos."

Dije lo último sarcásticamente y seguí con mi camino. En aquel entonces yo no lo sabía, pero ahora estoy casi seguro de que, cuando él escuchó mi proposición, sonrió con malicia y aceptó el reto.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Semi drabble (500 palabras) dedicado a Laura Suky por su cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado. Y si no... eh... XD lamento que no!  
Död Mask... no estoy segura de que así se escriba DM en sueco... obviamente no sé sueco. Pero espero que ninguno de mis lectores lo haga, por si es que esta mal traducido.  
Es curioso, cuando pensaba en sobre qué hacer este fic, me di cuenta de que nunca me había preguntado el como se conocieron esos dos. Ambos son... ¿como decirlo? Bueh, parece que tienen a los demás en una muy baja estima, así que creo que es difícil (tal vez imposible para DM) que llegaran con la súper idea de tener amigos. Si algo lo inició todo yo creo que fue la curiosidad.  
Y, ahi le dejo porque sino mi comentario será más largo que el fic.  
¡SUKYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡Espero que cumplas muchos años más llena de bishies! Gracias por ayudarme a crear un DM tan... lindu!


	6. Te Quiero

**Personajes:** Alde y Mu**  
**

**Advertencia**: Sep. Shounen ai.

**Resumen**: Porque nunca salieron lo suficiente en Milo ni en Nóstoi. Una tímida confesión y una hermosa amistad que se convierte en algo más. Mü's POV.

**Te Quiero**

Oricalco y polvo de estrellas.

La ilusoria mezcla de materiales brillaba ante mí. Mis manos acunaban aquellos polvos, liberándolos con lentitud sobre la Armadura que reparaba. Los polvitos centelleantes se fundían al contacto con el aire y, cuando llegaban a la superficie fría del Manto, se escurrían entre las grietas. Al quedar mis manos vacías, tomé las herramientas y comencé con el verdadero trabajo.

Antes aquel procedimiento me parecía mágico. Disfrutaba ver a mi Maestro reparando las Armaduras. Incluso a sabiendas de que no debía de estar disfrutando el oficio, sino aprendiéndolo. Aquel día, sin embargo, mi trabajo distaba de parecerme extraordinario. Al realizarlo, los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardear mi mente.

-"Maestro."

Su muerte fue muy dura para mí e incluso en ese entonces, once años después, me dolía cada que lo recordaba. Confieso que no era propio de mi parte sentir semejante tristeza. Después de todo, Shion había sobrevivido a muchas décadas, además de a una Guerra Santa; la cual, sospecho, le puede hacer envejecer a uno lo equivalente a diez vidas. Simplemente había estado del lado de los vivos por demasiado tiempo.

Tal vez no me hubiera resultado tan terrible aquella muerte de haber recibido mayor apoyo del hermano del Maestro, pero muy por el contrario: Arles había resultado ser todo menos un consuelo para mí. Cada que entrenaba en algún rincón del Templo podía sentir su penetrante mirada en mi nuca. Aquel comportamiento solo me llevó a la desconfianza. Al principio creía que aquel sentimiento era ocasionado despecho, un rencor ocasionado por la aparente indiferencia de Arles hacia la muerte de su hermano. Así pues, procuré borrar aquella desconfianza de mi corazón. Pasaron varias semanas y algunos meses antes de que me diera cuenta de que mis sospechas no eran tan subjetivas como pensaba.

Había algo raro en Arles.

Fue entonces que decidí huir. Desde aquel momento, yo ya estaba seguro de la culpabilidad del nuevo Patriarca. Desafortunadamente, habrían de pasar otros dos años antes de que pudiera saber de qué es lo que era culpable.

Me quedé en Yamir y no me molesté en ocultar mi paradero. El hacerlo me hubiera convertido automáticamente en un traidor y a tan corta edad eso hubiera sido un suicidio. Decidí no hacer nada hasta que me sintiera lo suficientemente digno de portar la Armadura de Aries. Tenía planeado usar el Manto sin pedir permiso al Patriarca, pero aquella insolencia no resultó necesaria: él mismo me otorgó el rango de Santo. Aún hoy no entiendo el porqué lo hizo. Tal vez pensó que con eso podía comprar mi lealtad.

Una vez teniendo el derecho de portar la Armadura, no encontré ningún motivo para seguir fingiendo mi fidelidad hacia Arles, pero lo seguí haciendo y nunca me he perdonado por ello. Aún así, me consuela saber que solo me llegó a dar una simple orden: reparar Armaduras. De cuando en cuando me llegaban una o dos Armaduras Plateadas que habían recibido daños. Según lo que escuchaba, la mayoría de ellas le habían pertenecido a insurrectos. No hubo Armadura que reparara sin preguntarme si la persona que había muerto dentro de ella había sido o no un traidor.

Me convencía día tras día que mis manos estaban atadas y que no podía hacer nada hasta que supiera lo que en realidad había pasado hacía once años años. Y por eso, cada día me era más insoportable estar conmigo mismo.

Mi reparación estaba lejos de ser terminada cuando un cosmo me sorprendió.

-"Aldebarán."

Transformé mi suspiro en un nombre mientras una sonrisa decoró mi rostro. Ésta solo se atrevía a aparecer de cuando en cuando y eso era, lo admito, cada que él estaba cerca. Su presencia me reconfortaba. De algún modo me hacía sentir en casa, algo que había dejado de experimentar después de la muerte de mi Maestro.

No pasaron muchos minutos entre que sentí la presencia y que escuché el llamado.

-"¡Mü de Aries!"

Debido a que nos encontrábamos entre las intrincadas montañas de Yamir, el grito se escuchó tres veces antes de volverse inteligible.

Dejé mis deberes y me asomé por la ventana principal. Fue entonces que ví al Santo de Tauro con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Noté que una mochila descansaba en su espalda. Algo aún más significativo: no llevaba ni una sola Armadura para reparar. Es más, ni siquiera estaba portando la suya.

-"Bienvenido, Aldebarán."

Elevé mi voz lo suficiente como para que cruzara la distancia de siete metros de altura que había entre mi interlocutor y yo.

-"¿Qué clase de bienvenida es ésta que no me invitas a pasar?"

-"Perdón."

Sonreí ante mi torpeza y cerré los ojos para poder concentrarme mejor. En unos instantes, Aldebarán estaba de pié a mi lado.

-"¿Cuándo construirás una puerta en esta bendita torre, amigo?"- Finalmente extendió sus brazos y me rodeó con ellos. Me sorprendió el sentirlo así. Aldebarán siempre había sido robusto, pero en los últimos meses había crecido aún más. Apenas entonces pude entender por qué muchos le tenían miedo al buen Santo de Tauro.

No sé cuánto tiempo Aldebarán mantuvo el abrazo no correspondido, pero cuando me di cuenta, la presión en mi pecho comenzó a liberarse. Respingué y me apresuré a prolongar el fraternal agarre. De nuevo me sorprendí al ver que mis brazos apenas alcanzaban a rodearlo.

-"¿Y dejar que cualquiera me visite? No. La entrada está limitada a mis amigos."

Aquellas palabras parecieron causarle un tanto de gracia a Aldebarán ya que rió y se separó de mí con una brusquedad que me molestó. Después de todo, mis palabras habían sido completamente sinceras.

-"¿De qué te sirve mantener lejos a tus enemigos si con eso te alejas de tus amigos?"- Sonreía, pero sus palabras fueron dichas con total seriedad.

-"De nada."- Admití. –"Pero es una tradición de la Casa de Aries. No voy a cambiarla solo porque me sienta solo."

-"Tú siempre tan ortodoxo..."- Cerró los ojos con severidad. –"Hay veces que es bueno cambiar las reglas. No creo que te haga ningún bien estar encerrado día y noche en esta torre."

-"No estoy encerrado."

-"No cuenta salir de cuando en cuando a acarrear agua o a comprar comida."

-"Debes estar cansado."- Al menos yo lo estaba. Lo menos que quería era seguir discutiendo. –"Prepararé un cuarto para que vayas a descansar."

Aldebarán negó con la cabeza. Noté que mi cambio de tema tan súbito lo había frustrado, pero no dijo nada al respecto, cosa que me tranquilizó bastante.

-"Preferiría que me ofrecieras un poco de agua."

-"¿No quieres algo más?"- Esperaba a que negara el ofrecimiento. Tenía poca comida en casa, apenas lo suficiente como para preparar una cena decente para dos personas. Aldebarán pasaría la mañana siguiente hambriento a menos de que se limitara a llenarse de arroz y verduras. Si su visita se prolongaba por más tiempo (daba por sentado que se quedaría esa noche; no permitiría que se fuera tan rápido de Yamir), tendría acompañarme a comprar comida al pueblo.

-"Por ahora no."- Disimulé un suspiro de alivio lo mejor que pude.

-"Entonces ahora vengo."- Solo dije eso por educación, pues mi invitado parecía haber dejado de prestarme atención. Aldebarán se había percatado de la Armadura que reparaba y comenzó a examinarla como queriendo leer algo entre las grietas que yo intentaba cerrar.

Me teletransporté al segundo piso. Hoy entiendo mucho mejor lo que Aldebarán me dijo aquella tarde. Debía de ser sumamente molesto para cualquier invitado el tener que pedir mi ayuda para cambiar de piso. Creo que era demasiado orgulloso en ese entonces como para aceptar que la arquitectura de mi vivienda no era precisamente agradable.

Una vez en la cocina, me reproché por no tener hielo. Yo estaba acostumbrado a tomar agua tibia, pero temía que después del viaje, Aldebarán aceptara de mala gana la bebida. De cualquier modo, no tenía ninguna otra opción así que me limité a llenar una jarra con agua y a colocarla sobre una bandeja en donde ya descansaban dos vasos vacíos.

-"Toma."- Cuando de nuevo tuve a Aldebarán ante mí dejé la bandeja sobre mi mesa de trabajo. Me apresuré a llenar ambos vasos y a ofrecerle el primero al brasileño.

Noté que tenía mucha sed porque llenó su vaso tres veces antes de comenzar a beber agua como alguien normal, sin mencionar que ni las gracias me dio.

Al verlo satisfecho me atreví a preguntarle sobre su inesperada visita.

-"Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver, Aldebarán; pero así como me da gusto, me sorprende."

-"No es la primera vez que te visito."

-"Pero es la primera vez que lo haces sin tener algún trabajo para mí."- Entonces me inquieté. Apenas entonces sospeché que Arles pudiera tener un trabajo para mí. Deseché la idea casi inmediatamente. De haber sido enviado por el Santuario, mi amigo tendría puesta la Armadura de Tauro. –"Porque no lo tienes, ¿verdad?"

-"He estado trabajando mucho en la construcción de los nuevos baños públicos."- Hacía tiempo que Aldebarán me había contado que Arles planeaba crear un nuevo edificio en el Santuario. Me alegró saber que eligió reemplazar los baños. Éstos ya estaban muy viejos y, según me contaba, el sistema hidráulico fallaba constantemente. Aldebarán era un buen arquitecto. No necesitaba conocer bien al resto de los Santos Dorados para saber que él era el mejor de las 12 Casas. Recibí la noticia a medias, pero aún así fue un gusto saber que, a pesar de todo, Arles respetaba los conocimientos de mi amigo. -"Pero hubo un problema."- Rascó su mejilla derecha con su uña y rió quedamente. –"La empresa que contratamos se puso algo pesada, así que mientras ese asunto no se arregle, no podemos seguir trayendo mármol de Pentelikon."- Recargó parte de su peso en la mesa. –"Estamos en un punto en el que sin mármol no podemos hacer nada así que su Santidad me dio una semana libre."- Me sorprendió que alguna institución se atreviera a cuestionar órdenes del Santuario, pero lo ignoré al suponer que todo se limitaba a asuntos de dinero. –"Lo lamento."- Sonrió. –"Me he tomado la libertad de elegir Yamir como mi lugar de descanso."

-"No tienes que disculparte."- Me sentía honrado al saber que Tauro había elegido estar a mi lado en sus vacaciones pues éstas eran un premio muy preciado que pocas veces era otorgado por Arles o por cualquier otro Patriarca. –"Te he extrañado."

Noté que mi invitado se abochornó un poco, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien, me hizo una petición.

-"No quisiera interrumpir tu trabajo. Por favor sigue."

Asentí y le ofrecí un asiento con la mirada. No era la primera vez que me pedía algo así. Supongo que le gustaba verme reparando Armaduras.

Pasó media hora de silencio sereno. Aunque ninguno habló, yo dejé de sentirme solo. Echaba mucho de menos la compañía de los dos ojos castaños sobre mí. En un principio él me parecía ser como todos. Me molestaba su presencia y en muchas ocasiones fui grosero con él y, a pesar de eso, siempre se presentaba ante mí con una sonrisa. Con el tiempo aprendí a confiar en él y terminó haciéndose mi mejor amigo. El único. Muchas veces pienso que fue gracias a él que no me volví completamente loco.

Durante el resto de la noche reinó una hermosa tranquilidad. Me disculpé mil y un veces ante mi huésped porque no le pude brindar una cena digna para alguien que había recorrido tantos kilómetros para verme. Él se limitó a sonreír mientras insistía que estaba bien, que él no comía tanto como yo pensaba. Eso en parte era cierto. No tardé mucho tiempo en notar que comía aún más de lo que yo imaginaba.

Aquella semana pasó con rapidez. Apenas recuerdo nuestras conversaciones o nuestras salidas. De lo único que tengo certeza es que fui muy feliz en esos momentos.

Dos años después de eso pasaron muchas cosas; tantas que no me atrevo siquiera a enumerarlas. No era necesario. A fin y al cabo, sus consecuencias han sido lo único importante. Al menos ahora ya sé cómo es que murió mi Maestro. No es que me reconforte del todo el saberlo, pero aquella duda que siempre rondó mi mente finalmente había sido destruida.

Cuando regresé al Santuario, fue como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Mi vida había cambiado tanto que apenas lo podía creer. Hacía tiempo que era maestro y mi amistad con Aldebarán se había fortalecido aún más. Aún tenía algunas viejas mañas (incluso hoy estoy algo renuente a las visitas que no sean de mi vecino inmediato), pero al menos había comenzado a hablar con otras personas.

Aldebarán siguió siendo mi pilar: no importaba lo que ocurriera, siempre podía contar con él. Todas las mañanas, después de desayunar y de mandar a Kiki a realizar una u otra diligencia, me sentaba en las escalinatas de la parte trasera de mi Templo a esperar la llegada de mi vecino.

Como muchos se han dado cuenta, soy un hombre de costumbres. Es por eso que el día de hoy no es una excepción y me limito a esperar. Desafortunadamente, a Aldebarán le gusta luchar contra la monotonía (lucha que, me temo, casi siempre pierde), así que aunque viene a verme todos los días, no siempre lo hace a la misma hora. Los minutos pasan y al rato siento que también lo hacen las horas. Miro constantemente al suelo con esperanza de no lucir demasiado inquieto cuando Aldebarán llegue.

-"¿Por qué tan pensativo, Mü?"- Al escucharlo decir eso me reconforto. Honestamente no pensaba que el truco del suelo funcionaría. –"¿Tienes algún terrible plan en mente de cómo torturar a tu pobre aprendiz?"

Yergo mi espalda como si sus palabras hubieran dañado mi orgullo.

-"No sabía que la instrucción fuera un tipo de tortura."

-"Eso depende de cómo la impartas."- Se sienta a mi lado izquierdo (como siempre) y cruza ambos brazos en su pecho. –"¿Entonces es eso?"

Reconozco la incredulidad en su pregunta, así que niego con la cabeza.

-"Estaba recordando la semana en la que te quedaste conmigo en Yamir."- Me interrumpo y dejo de mirarlo. De repente me he puesto nervioso. –"Creo que nunca te he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por mí."

-"Yo no he hecho nada."

Es extraño. Parece que no está del todo sorprendido por mis palabras. Considerando que nunca antes había dicho algo así, creo que debería de tomarlo con más mesura.

-"Claro que sí. No sé en dónde estaría en estos momentos de no haber sido por ti."- Mis propias palabras me asombran y creo que finalmente han logrado alcanzarlo, pues sus pobladas cejas se alzan en una interrogación. Sé lo que quiero decir a continuación pero prefiero tomar unos cuantos segundos para tomar valor. –"Te quiero."

Lo veo sonreír con satisfacción, pero esa no es la reacción que esperaba. Me parece que aún no ha entendido lo que quiero decirle.

-"Yo también te quiero, amigo."

No pudo haber terminado aquella oración de un peor modo, pero estaba bien. Si dijo esas palabras es porque aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente quería decir.

-"No entiendes."- Noto que comienzo a perder el autocontrol: mis manos han comenzado a temblar.

-"No. Creo que no."- Supongo que descifró mi nerviosismo ya que, a pesar de que se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo con aquella escena, no comenzó a bromear como bien pudo y tuvo ganas de hacerlo. –"Para como estás creo que ni tú mismo te entiendes."

Claro que lo entiendo. Es solo que no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer que se de cuenta de lo que siento.

-"Te quiero."- Repito. –"Pero no así."- Esa última aclaración pudo haber sido mejor pensada, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para borrarla.

-"¿Así cómo?"- Su curiosidad pasa a preocupación. –"Está bien, Mü."- Me reafirma como si supiera lo que está pasando. Más le vale no saberlo. Me molestaría que estuviese jugando con mi mente de semejante modo. –"Solo dilo."

-"Te quiero."- Esta vez mis palabras son más fuertes. Trago saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta. -"Ya te lo he dicho tres veces."

-"Y las tres veces lo he escuchado."- Algo en el tono de Aldebarán me hace notar que finalmente estaba entendiendo lo que ocurría. –"Las tres veces te he creído y las tres veces te he correspondido."

-"No te amo."- Susurro aquella verdad por inercia. Mis principios no me permiten amar a nadie más que a Atena, pero ¿querer? Eso bien que lo puedo hacer: lo he hecho durante más de dos años.

-"Eso es una pena."- Aunque no veo su rostro, puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su boca.

–"Pero podría."- Continúo con mi frase y solo al terminarla me doy cuenta de sus implicaciones. Amar a alguien además de a Atena; antes la idea me resultaba sacrílega. Ahora comienzo a temer que ésta me resulta no solo no impía, sino que hasta atrayente.

-"No te voy a pedir que lo hagas."

-"Te quiero."- Sé que debo de sonar muy irritante al repetir aquellas palabras una y otra vez, pero no soy yo el que las pronuncia. Justo en estos momentos siento como Eros revuelve mi mente y aturde mis sentidos.

-"Yo también."

Hay algo en esa confesión ya escuchada que la hace diferente a la anterior. Sea lo que sea, me inspira lo suficiente como para finalmente alzar mi rostro hacia él. Lo abrazo como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo y hundo mi cabeza entre su barbilla y su pecho. Él solo se limita a corresponder el abrazo.

¿Cómo es que está tan sereno?

-"Te quiero 'no así' y de todos los otros modos posibles."- Me había equivocado. Él está tan nervioso como yo, solo que yo estaba tan tenso que no me había dado cuenta.

-"Gracias."- El nudo de mi garganta regresa.

Siento sus labios posándose en mi cabello y luego en mi frente. Y luego... quedándose ahí.

Alzo mi rostro y me levanto un poco hasta que alcanzo su boca. El contacto dura muy poco, pero, al menos por ahora, es suficiente.

Permanezco en mi cómodo rincón mientras doy gracias a los Dioses que Kiki no regresará sino hasta mañana.

-"Aioria."

Me separo un tanto de Aldebarán al escuchar aquel nombre. No tardo mucho en darme cuenta de que el Santo de Leo cruzaba la Casa de Tauro, acercándose con lentitud hacia nosotros.

Ambos gruñimos al separarnos.

-"Buenos días."- Contestamos el saludo del recién llegado. Éste, sin embargo, no viene solo. Está acompañado por tres de las doncellas que hacen el quehacer por nosotros. –"Estas señoritas dicen que apareció una cama de flores en el sur. Vamos a verlas. ¿Nos acompañan?"

-"Por favor vengan. Les gustará."- La niña más joven mira con especial atención a Aldebarán. Aioria y yo sonreímos en complicidad mientras el observado rehuye la mirada de la pelirroja.

-"Me parece buena idea. ¿Qué opinas, Aldebarán?"

-"Vamos."

Los seis entramos al Templo de Aries mientras las muchachas tararean una canción que, me lo prometo, no olvidaré nunca.

**Comentario de la Autora:** ¿Alde arquitecto? Madres... no sé ni de dónde me saqué eso... creo que relacioné: alde::grande::edificios. Además de que pensé que era hora de poner al pobrecito de Alde haciendo algo útil. Este fue un regalo para Megu-chana de su cumpleaños.


	7. Fall From Grace

**Personajes:** Death Mask**  
**

**Resumen**: Una de las muchas noches de cacería de Death Mask. Songfic.

**Fall From Grace**

Sujeté una vez más sus cabellos entre mis dedos y los jalé hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura del mío. Ya no me era tan sencillo sujetarlo como antes: su cuerpo había languidecido tanto que era como cargar un saco lleno de papas. Además, la mayoría de sus extremidades estaban cubiertas con una delgada capa de resbalosa sangre coagulándose.

El aire en aquel lugar era irritantemente frío. Mis brazos estaban congelados y hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir mis pies. Sin embargo, un sudor tibio, asfixiante, recorría mi frente. Quería retirar aquel vaho de mi rostro, pero mis acorazadas manos no me daban aquella libertad.

Torné mis cansados ojos hacia la única ventana de la habitación y solo pude ver través de ella un montón sombras negras moviéndose a la par del viento. La noche ya estaba más que entrada. Los ahogados gritos de aquel hombre ya no se escuchaban y yo…

Yo ya estaba cansado.

_Breathe in deep  
Smell these halls of hate.  
Carve your name into these walls  
Before it is too late._

Le repetí mi pregunta, aquella que llevaba pronunciando desde hacía casi una hora. Él, de nuevo, no me contestó. Estrellé su rostro en la pared del cuarto.

-"Creo que aún no entiendes lo que pasa."

_Cold and twisted  
They resisted  
What was I to do?  
All I ever wanted was  
A fraction of the truth._

-"Solo quiero nombres. ¡Uno solo estaría bien! Ni siquiera tiene que ser culpable. Sabes que no te puedo matar hasta que me des un nombre…"- No podía entender porqué aquel hombre soportaba tanto. ¡Acabar con todo sería tan facil!

_Walking in the shadows  
Of my blackened mind.  
Lost inside this shallow  
Vanity of time.  
_

-"¿Por qué no dices nada?"- El Patriarca es un ser generoso: de haber querido cooperar con nosotros, aquel hombre ahora tendría un rango superior y definitivamente ninguna herida en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué entonces se aferraba a una revolución que no tenía la más mínima esperanza?

-'Pero qué hombre más extraño.'- Pensé.

_What if there's a God a hell and heaven?  
Fire is the torment I must face.  
Dying by the souls I have forsaken  
No one's going to catch my fall from grace._

-"No sabes lo que haces."

Sonreí al escucharlo hablar. Al menos ahora sabía que no estaba mudo por el dolor.

-"¡Ah! Si lo sé muy bien."- No tenía que llegar nadie a decirme que me estaba comprando el Infierno. ¡Éste había sido mío desde el momento en el que nací! –"Tal vez hasta más que tú."

-"El Patriarca-"

-"¿Es un infeliz? Lo sé, si yo también lo soy. Es por eso que tengo que obedecerlo."

_(Bleed on me.)  
Watch me from your cage  
As I rejoin my painful prime.  
(Suffer and exhale.)  
You and I are relics  
We provoke and we recline._

-"Ahora, ¿tengo qué preguntártelo otra vez? Ya tengo algo de sueño y quiero acabar con esto pronto."- Estreché mi mano abierta hacia su pecho. –"Quitarte la vida me es tan fácil es como apagar una vela. El dolor puede acabar en cuestión de segundos. ¿O quieres que te quitemos ese otro brazo que tienes ahí?"

_Walking in the shadows  
Of my blackened mind.  
Angels crave my sorrow  
Sorrow they will find._

Y de nuevo silencio.

El sudor no dejaba de recorrer mi frente y mi paciencia ya estaba más que agotada. Comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor sería matarlo. Le diría al Patriarca que se suicidó antes de que le pudiera sacar un nombre, o algo así. Seguro que él lo entendería.

_What if there's a God a hell and heaven?  
Fire is the torment I must face.  
Dying by the souls I have forsaken  
No one's going to catch my fall from grace._

Pero entonces recordé que todos teníamos un precio. Lo mejor de todo, es que para la gente como él, éste era el más barato de todos: cualquier otra vida.

-"Tienes un aprendiz, ¿no?"- No me fue difícil pensar en un señuelo: el Caballero de la Cruz siempre fue de esos sentimentales. Sus ojos se abrieron de un modo que me pareció bastante cómico. –"Creo que podré dar ese nombre sin problemas. Seguro ni le harán un juicio. ¡No es que dar juicios sea algo que se haga! Además, todos sabemos que los aprendices son aún más desechables que los Caballeros de Plata. Y eso ya es mucho."- Me senté a su lado. Finalmente tuve la certeza de que pronto podría irme a dormir. –"Si no me das un nombre pronto diré ese y ya."

El calló nuevamente, pero ésta vez su silencio no fue uno solemne: simplemente estaba pensando. Seguramente recorría en su mente varios nombres, con esperanza de hallar uno que no le doliera tanto el pronunciar.

-"Lince."- Finalmente se decidió. –"El Caballero de Lince."

Sonreí.

-"¿Ves qué fácil era?"- Retiré un mechón de cabello de su frente y me satisfizo ver que sus ojos ya estaban más serenos que antes. Mis dedos recorrieron su cara hasta posarse en su pecho y acumulé un poco de energía sobre mi dedo índice: aquel hombre estaba tan muerto que solo tendría que darle a su alma un empujoncito para llegar al Seki Shiki.

En menos de cinco segundos, el Caballero de la Cruz dejó de existir.

Me puse de pie, estiré mis brazos y caminé hacia una esquina de la habitación. Hincándome, con mi espada recargada en ella, finalmente me atreví a pegar el ojo.

Ya cuando saliera el Sol me preocuparía por lo demás.

**Comentario de la Autora: **¡TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Después de tres intentos, finalmente pude escribir este fic de un modo que me gustara! La canción, de Kamelot, me pareció perfecta para DM desde que empecé a ponerle atención a la letra. Desde entonces (de eso ya como un año) quise hacer un songfic, pero no mas no me salía. Afrotunadamente, las musas fueron generosas en esta ocasión y les traigo este fic.  
¿Caballero de la Cruz? Beh, solo puse el primero que se me ocurrió. Ahora... el de Lince. Ese caballero aparece por unos cuantos cuadros en Episode G... esos cuantos cuadros fueron suficientes para que lo odiara. ¡Casi tan irritante como Aioria! Casi. Supongo que quiero pensar que en mi Universo de SS ese escuincle afeminado acaba muerto. coff  
Y... no lo hice gore porque a mi no me gusta ese género (soy muy nena, lo sé). Además, quería hacer un Máscara un poco más humano. Un loco. Pero a fin de cuentas humano. Realmente creo que su problema de 'matar matar matar' es causado por un problema mental.  
-o- En el Indice de Maldad del Dr. Michael Stone, yo coloco a DM en un 15 (del 1 al 22 siendo 22 la más alta):  
asesinos seriales psicóticos.  
coff  
Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Gracias y que tengan un buen día.


	8. Una Tarde Cualquiera

**Personajes:** Camus y Milo**  
**

**Resumen**: El título lo dice todo.

**Una Tarde Cualquiera**

Di vuelta a la hoja, concluyendo el tercer capítulo de mi lectura. Al no sentirme especialmente atraído por el libro que apenas comenzaba a leer, decidí distraerme un poco. Alcé mi vista pero al encontrar que la pared frente a mí no tenía nada de interesante, decidí probar si mi compañero se encontraba tan aburrido como yo. Extrañamente, ese día me sentía lo suficientemente inspirado como para iniciar una conversación.

Agaché el rostro, pues fue a los pies del sillón en donde Milo decidió dedicarse a su propia lectura. Aquella escena era una que llevaba repitiéndose por semanas. Una noche tranquila, un par de libros y un silencio que permanecía imperturbable por horas. Así había sido desde el día en el que regresamos. Me sorprendió el ver que mi compañero estaba tan interesado en su lectura como yo. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en algún punto blanco del libro. Su ceño se mantenía fruncido, de repente alzándose por unos segundos para volver a bajar. Apretaba sus labios y de repente asentía con la cabeza.

Aquellas eran señas claras de que algo importante cruzaba por la mente de Escorpio. Estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos pero aprendí a no darles demasiada importancia. Si bien Milo podía llegar a ser irritantemente parlanchín, descubrí que usualmente lo hacía para evitar temas que le desagradaba compartir. Temas como el que parecía plantear en esos momentos.

Él odiaba que se metieran en sus asuntos. (¿Quién no?) Cuando él consideraba que sus ideas tenían que ser compartidas, lo hacía, pero no ocurría muy a menudo. Y tampoco por mucho tiempo. Si uno insistía, sólo recibiría una boca torcida y tal vez algún insulto. Por más comunicativo que me sintiera, no necesitaba eso en mi día; así que, por más que quería distraerme, decidí dejarlo pasar.

Muy sorprendido quedé cuando Milo cerró el libro y dirigió una mirada expectante hacia mí. ¿Sería posible que aquel fuera uno de esos momentos de completa sinceridad?

-"¿Camus?"- Asentí con la cabeza, no atreviéndome a emitir palabra, pensando que el ruido de mi voz podría cohibirlo. –"Sobre cuando encerraste a Hyoga en el Ataúd de Hielo…"- Interrumpió sus palabras, no por temor sino para ordenar sus ideas. Yo ya me imaginaba lo que vendría después.

'¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No se suponía que era tu alumno? El hacer eso fue algo muy cruel. Creo que estuviste en un error. Si no lo hubieran rescatado sus amigos te hubieras arrepentido mucho. Nunca te creí capaz de algo así.'

Yo mismo estaba sorprendido de lo que llegué a hacer ese día. Afortunadamente, Hyoga pudo salir de su ataúd. Dos veces, por cierto. Si bien aquella prueba le ayudó a crecer, no fue algo correcto. Es cierto. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, me hubiera arrepentido por siempre.

Aún me arrepiento.

-"Cuando lo hiciste…"- Continuó. –"¿Pensaste en lo que pasaría con la Armadura de Cygnus? Quiero decir,"- Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar muy rápido. –"Imagínate al muchacho que le tocara heredar esa Armadura. ¿Qué le diría su maestro? 'Tienes que ir a la Casa de Libra. Ahí pide permiso para que te dejen romper el cubo de hielo a mitad del vestíbulo y tomas la Armadura del cadáver congelado del muchacho que estaba encerrado en él'. Eso de tener que portar un manto que estuvo sobre la piel de un muerto por tanto tiempo me causa escalofríos. ¿No crees?"

Parpadeo varias veces. ¿Realmente acababa de despotricar semejante barbaridad?

-"Eres macabro."

-"¿Entonces?"- Él ni se inmutó por mi declaración. –"¿Lo pensaste?"

-"Creí que era obvio que no estaba pensando mucho aquel día."

-"Ah…"- Asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con mi respuesta. –"Claro, claro. Qué bueno que todo salió bien. Si no, pobre de ese aprendiz."

Concluyendo así la discusión, retomó su libro y se hundió entre sus palabras como si nada hubiera pasado.

Yo suspiré y rasqué mi cabeza.

Supongo que Milo nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

Y que no es tan introspectivo como llegué a pensarlo.

Retiré un mechón de cabello de mi frente y abrí mi libro.

Estaba al revés.

No importaba.

No es como si pudiera prestarle atención nuevamente.

**Comentario de la Autora**: ... Esto se me ocurrió hoy en la mañana mientras dormitaba. XD La idea me gustó tanto que decidí escribirla. Originalmente la iba a meter en algún lugar del fic Nóstoi pero decidí que era lo suficientemente random como para tener su propio oneshot. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡DANKE!


	9. Ser Justo

******Personajes: **Khalil, Jothan de Tauro

******Resumen: **La primera parte de la historia de Khalil, un Santo de Atena que se convertiría en un buen amigo de Ewan de Escorpio.

**عَدَالَة  
****Adalah (Ser Justo)**

El día en el que descubrió que la vida no era justa, Khalil corría.

El pecho le ardía mientras avanzaba por las grises calles del barrio de Shuafat. Iba descalzo y los trozos de piedras sueltas se clavaban en sus talones pero el dolor no le detuvo: estaba acostumbrado a él.

No tardó en llegar al lado oeste de Jerusalén. Sus pies dejaron de pisar sobre suelo de tierra y comenzaron a hacerlo sobre aceras lisas y tibias. Llegó al mercado en donde trabajaba su padre. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Khalil!- El hombre lo reconoció y sin dudarlo cruzó el mostrador, pasando de largo a la mujer que estaba a punto de comprarle un poco de trigo. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡La casa! ¡Tiran la casa!

Su padre tardó varios segundos en entender lo que sucedía. Cuando lo hizo, le pidió a sus compañeros que cuidaran el puesto y siguió a su hijo de regreso a Shuafat.

Ellos vivían en una destartalada casa blanca. Llegaron ahí como refugiados hacía muchos años y fue en ese derruido edificio que pudieron encontrar nuevamente un hogar. No tenían agua ni electricidad pero eso era lo que menos les importaba. Tenían cuatro paredes que les protegían del viento y un firme techo que los cubría de la lluvia.

Cuando Khalil y su padre llegaron, una de las paredes del edificio estaba a punto de colapsar.

Aquella mañana, tan solo unos minutos después de que los hombres salieran a trabajar, un equipo de demolición llegó al barrio. Mostraron unos papeles a los habitantes y les explicaron que todas las casas de la calle eran construcciones ilegales y que era su deber demolerlas.

Les dieron tiempo suficiente para recoger sus pertenencias y salir de la zona de peligro.

Esa no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Apenas hacía un par de meses unos vecinos llegaron a su casa pidiendo refugio por una noche, antes de que decidieran armar su campamento sobre los escombros de su antiguo hogar.

El gobierno les advirtió que eso pasaría. Sus puertas amanecían todos los días con órdenes de desalojo pero las fechas de la supuesta demolición cambiaban tanto que a lo largo de los meses comenzaron a ignorarlas.

El hecho de que las premoniciones finalmente se cumplieran parecía imposible.

Casi risible.

Khalil miró a su padre, esperando que su sola presencia hiciera una diferencia. Confió en la fortaleza de sus amplios hombros y de sus severos ojos oscuros. Esperó que alzara la voz y detuviera a los hombres que con tanta tranquilidad destruían todo lo que les pertenecía. Esperó por varios minutos pero ni una sola palabra salió de los labios de su padre. Cuando la primera pared quedó hecha añicos, Khalil no pudo contener más su desesperación.

-¡Que paren! ¡Diles que paren!

Su padre le miró con condescendencia y negó con la cabeza.

-No creí que fuese tan tarde. Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no haces nada?!- Recriminó. De reojo vio a sus dos hermanos desviar la mirada, sorprendidos de que se atreviera a alzarle la voz a su padre. -¡Haz algo!

-Esa no era nuestra casa.- Su madre se vio forzada a tranquilizarlo. Se hincó frente a él y sujetó su cabeza entre sus delgadas manos. Khalil se perdió entre sus grandes y hermosos ojos. -Sólo llegamos aquí una noche, ¿recuerdas? Estaba deshabitada y nosotros entramos.

Khalil no recordaba. Era demasiado pequeño cuando llegaron a Shuafat. Sus primeros recuerdos yacían en el montón de rocas y acero frente a ellos. ¿Cómo se atrevía su madre a decirle que ese no era su hogar? ¿No fue ahí en donde vivió por cuatro años? ¿Donde nació su hermano menor?

¿No era aquel lugar lo único que él conocía?

Con un fuerte movimiento se separó de su madre. Dio un paso hacia atrás y tropezó, cayendo de espaldas al suelo de tierra.

Su madre entrecerró los ojos, señal clara de su desaprobación y se incorporó, dirigiéndose a su marido.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo. Tú puedes volver a trabajar.

El hombre rechazó la oferta, alegando que tendrían que conseguir refugio antes de que anocheciera pero su mujer insistió.

Después de varios minutos de discusión, el padre de Khalil cedió y caminó de regreso hacia el mercado.

Aquel comportamiento irritó aún más al niño. Miró a su alrededor y confirmó que el resto de las familias tenían un aire más de renuencia que de tristeza. Buscó nuevamente a su madre pero ella ya no le prestaba atención. Conversaba con otras mujeres sobre dónde podrían preparar la comida.

Un extraño calor comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Khalil. El viento sopló y el polvo alzó una espesa niebla frente a él. El techo del edificio colapsó por su propio peso, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo.

El niño espetó un fuerte grito de enojo.

Su hermano mayor tornó su atención a él y sonrió con tristeza. Le tomó de la mano y lo alejó de la demolición, buscando el pozo de agua para poder lavarle la gruesa capa de tierra que se había formado en la planta de sus pies.

-Estaremos bien.- Comenzó a derramar el frío líquido sobre sus extremidades, retirando con poca gentileza las piedritas clavadas en su talón. -No es la primera vez que nos pasa, ¿o sí? Lo que importa es que padre aún tiene trabajo y pronto acabaré con la escuela y podré ayudarle. Entonces las cosas mejorarán.

El menor negó fuertemente con la cabeza, sintiendo que algo extraño en su cuerpo luchaba por escapar y temiendo lo que ocurriría de permitírselo.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡No hicimos nada malo! ¡No es justo!

Su hermano lo sujetó de los tobillos, obligándolo a quedarse quieto y mirándolo con reproche.

-Allāh no es injusto con nadie.

Ante la respuesta, Khalil pateó a su hermano con toda su fuerza y se sorprendió al ver que ésta fue suficiente para hacerlo tropezar y lanzarlo en contra de la pared del pozo.

-¡Allāh no nos ayudó hoy! ¡Tampoco padre!

De no ser por la contusión que recibió en la espalda, el joven le hubiera dado un buen bofetón para reprenderlo por semejante ofensa. Tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para incorporarse, sujetándose al borde del pozo.

-Allāh es Allāh.- Murmuró. -Y el Último Día hará justicia.

Khalil miró a su hermano en silencio, apenas creyendo que lo único que podía hacer era esperar el Día del Juicio. La verdadera justicia no podía esperar. ¡No debía hacerlo!

Pero Khalil supo que decir más sería una blasfemia así que calló y permitió que su hermano terminara de lavar sus pies.

Ese día aprendió que la vida no era justa y que no podía esperar que Allāh hiciera algo al respecto. Aceptó el descubrimiento sólo porque sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Cuando cayó la noche, el extraño calor de su cuerpo había desaparecido. Por varios días el niño no volvió a pensar en él.

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

Poco después la calma regreso al barrio de Shuafat. Algunas personas decidieron probar suerte en la vieja zona de Jerusalén pero la mayoría eligió quedarse. La ubicación de Shuafat era aventajada frente a cualquier otra de los barrios pobres. Estaban cerca de la zona acomodada de la ciudad y todos los hombres tenían empleo. Pocos creyeron que valía la pena arriesgarlo todo sólo para tener un techo sobre sus cabezas.

Pronto, Khalil aprendió que no era el único furioso por lo que había acontecido. Muchos de los hombres, sobre todo los mayores, insistían que todo era culpa de los _otros_. De no ser por ellos ya hubieran construido una nueva ciudad sobre las ruinas de Shuafat. De no ser por ellos la ciudad sagrada estaría de nuevo en sus manos.

El niño halló consuelo en aquellas palabras. Todo le resultó más fácil sabiendo que había alguien a quién culpar y exigirle retribución; y una noche, durante la cena, su padre escuchó de sus labios un comentario negativo sobre aquellos. Sobre los judíos.

-Ahora resulta que los odias. Has dejado de escuchar a tu padre y prestas atención a necios que infunden un odio que ellos mismos no pueden controlar. El odio nubla la mente y hace que surja más odio. No ganarás nada con ese tipo de sentimientos. En cambio, pueden hacerte perderlo todo.

Khalil pretendió prestar atención a sus consejos pero los desechó inmediatamente. Ante sus ojos ya lo había perdido todo. Un poco más no haría la diferencia.

Esa noche, el calor en su pecho regresó.

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu padre?

La recomendación no fue tanto una sugerencia como una orden. Su madre estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de calmar a su hijo menor de un berrinche. Era otoño y los árboles de granadas finalmente ofrecían sus frutos. El niño aprendió de Khalil a treparse a los árboles para tomar las granadas más grandes y el día anterior se había atragantado comiendo todas las frutas que su estómago le permitió.

Ahora pagaba su imprudencia con un fuerte dolor de estómago.

Khalil estaba aburrido y observaba a su madre atender al muchacho pero su constante presencia irritó a la estresada mujer. Finalmente, ésta le pidió que se retirara.

El niño no tuvo problemas en obedecer. Supuso que habría cosas más interesantes que hacer en la ciudad. Una vez más, olvidó ponerse los zapatos antes de salir.

Caminó sin prisas hasta el mercado pero poco antes de llegar vio a un grupo de niños bloqueando el paso de la empedrada y angosta calle. Khalil no les prestó demasiada atención. Aprovechó que su tamaño era menor e intentó escabullirse entre ellos pero no contó con que los otros también buscaban algo en qué entretenerse.

-Un cerdito se ha escapado del chiquero.

Comentó uno, sujetando a Khalil del brazo, sacudiéndolo y lanzándolo al interior del círculo que formó con sus cuatro amigos.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Sus pies!- Uno de ellos señaló el grisáceo tono de sus talones. El menor giró la cabeza e intentó encontrar una salida que le permitiera seguir con su camino.

-Ensucias tierra santa con tus pies.- Continuó el que habló primero. El mayor. -Realmente eres un cerdo.

Los otros chicos desencadenaron una cruel risa y entonces Khalil se percató de que ellos no eran judíos. Sus cejas eran gruesas y sus narices largas pero angostas. Sus insultos no venían en una lengua extraña sino de la propia y sus ropas eran igual a las suyas, sólo que nuevas y limpias.

Ellos también eran hijos de Allāh.

¡Había pasado semanas odiando a la gente equivocada! Su madre tenía razón. Los israelitas sólo protegían el terreno que les pertenecía pero, ¿ellos? ¿Acaso ellos no le oraban al mismo Dios y leían el mismo Libro? ¿Entonces por qué se burlaban de él?

¿Por qué ellos, con sus estómagos llenos y sus zapatos nuevos no les ofrecieron ayuda cuando sus hogares desaparecieron?

Y fue entonces que supo qué hacer con el calor que lo atosigaba desde hacía varias noches.

-¿Qué pasa?- Uno de ellos se le acercó, amenazante. -¿Te has tragado tu propia lengua?

El primer golpe fue el más difícil.

Sus nudillos le dolieron y su corazón dio un brinco al notar que se mancharon de sangre. Le dio al muchacho justo en la nariz y ésta comenzó a sangrar. Mientras su compañero se perdía entre las calles clamando por su madre, el resto cerró el círculo a su alrededor.

Y Khalil sonrió.

Había descubierto lo que pasaba cuando dejaba escapar de su cuerpo la inusual energía.

El segundo golpe fue tan fácil que fue seguido de muchos otros. En realidad no estaba seguro de qué era lo que hacía. Sus puñetazos se confundían con los que él mismo recibía y no tardó en darse cuenta de que la sangre que cubría su rostro no era sólo de sus contrincantes.

Pero él sonreía porque sentía la fuerza salir de su cuerpo y que toda su frustración se disipaba, casi como si hubiera nacido para eso.

Uno a uno los muchachos fueron escapando. Khalil no sólo descubrió su propia fuerza sino que aprovechó la agilidad de la que siempre se jactó. Lo atraparon varias veces, sujetando sus brazos o su cabeza pero él siempre escapaba y cuando lo hacía lanzaba más golpes al azar hasta que alguno de ellos daba en el blanco.

Cuando sólo quedó uno, el mayor, Khalil se lanzó sobre él y lo controló con su poco peso. El muchacho, aturdido, no pudo protegerse de la oleada de golpes que siguieron y después de algunos segundos ni siquiera estuvo consciente para sufrirlos.

Pero Khalil siguió golpeando porque se sentía bien y porque la sangre que brotaba de sus labios y nariz era tibia y limpia.

El niño hubiera seguido el ataque por horas pero un fuerte brazo lo sujetó de su ropa y lo alzó un par de metros al aire. Khalil gritó y pataleó, intentando escapar del agarre pero fue imposible. Su contrincante le pareció a kilómetros de distancia y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron lo suficiente para encontrarlo se vio obligado a detener sus movimientos.

Varias voces murmuraron a sus espaldas. Una decena de personas rodeaba a su víctima (Khalil se preguntó desde hacía cuánto que estaban ahí) y el gigante que lo había alzado le miró de tal forma que le provocó escalofríos.

El gigante dijo algo pero Khalil no pudo entenderlo.

-Está muerto…- La palabra fue repetida en varias ocasiones, muchas de ellas en otro idioma. El mismo con el que hablaba el gigante.

Y entonces el hombre lo sujetó entre sus brazos y lo sacó de ahí. Khalil no tuvo tiempo de protestar. Las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaron a dolerle y las palabras se adormecieron en su garganta.

El gigante murmuró algo mientras corría por las calles de Jerusalén. Antes de que salieran de la ciudad, Khalil dejó de escuchar.

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

Llegaron a un campamento antes de que anocheciera y sus heridas fueron atendidas por unas toscas manos. Entre sueños y vigilia pudo reconocer a otros dos muchachos como de su edad pero si le dijeron algo no pudo escucharlos.

Para el tercer día pudo incorporarse en la cama y observar a su alrededor.

El gigante seguía ahí y su mirada ya no era tan temible como antes. Khalil descubrió que los ojos del monstruo eran grandes, oscuros y profundos. Hermosos; casi tanto como los de su madre.

¿Ella?

Sabía que no volvería a verla. Tampoco a su padre ni a sus hermanos.

No estaba seguro de en dónde estaba pero suponía que era lejos de Shuafat. El gigante, sus dos compañeros de cuarto y los hombres que a veces alcanzaba a escuchar a través de la ventana abierta hablaban en un idioma totalmente diferente al que conocía.

A veces escuchaba palabras familiares del gigante. Reconocía algunos sonidos hebreos pero ni con uno ni con mil pudo armar una oración coherente. Así pues, todas las preguntas del gigante se quedaron sin respuesta.

Khalil se sentía solo y triste pero dio gracias a su Dios por mantenerlo con vida.

De haber permanecido en Jerusalén la historia hubiera sido muy diferente.

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

Al árabe le costó varios meses acostumbrarse al nuevo idioma. Finalmente entendió que se encontraba en un país llamado Grecia (no tan lejos de casa como creía), en un lugar sagrado al que llamaban Santuario.

Le hablaron de una diosa de ojos grises y Khalil se extrañó de que un hombre tan poderoso como Jothan (ése era el nombre del gigante) fuese esclavo de una delicada mujer.

Supo que en ese lugar aprendería a controlar su cosmo, ese misterioso calor que fluía por su cuerpo, y que si sobrevivía podría convertirse en un Santo de Atena.

Y cuando preguntó lo que era un Santo, Jothan sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Son soldados que luchan por proteger a la Diosa y al mundo. Buscamos la justicia ante todo y por ella vivimos y morimos.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Khalil decidiera convertirse en uno de ellos. El entrenamiento era arduo y la comida extraña. El agua sabía diferente y el aire le olía a sal. Rara vez sabía qué hora era por lo que poco a poco dejó de alzar sus oraciones a Allāh. Había noches en las que el dolor de su cuerpo era tal que no podía darse el lujo de llorar por sus padres.

Nunca le habló a Jothan sobre ellos. Éste supuso que era huérfano y él no se tomó la molestia de desmentirlo. Khalil sabía que su lugar estaba en el Santuario y que si regresaba sólo sería una molestia para sus padres.

Después de todo, él cargaba con la muerte de un inocente.

Fue cuando aceptó esto que comprendió las palabras de su padre. El odio lo cegó y por él mató a un joven cuyo único pecado fue hacerlo enojar. Se prometió a sí mismo que el rencor no volvería a nublar su mente ni sus ojos.

A veces, mientras sus compañeros dormían, salía de su cama de paja y dirigía su rostro hacia la alquibla.

Era entonces que alzaba sus oraciones a Allāh, pidiéndole que llevara a sus padres la noticia de que se encontraba sano y salvo. Se disculpaba por romper el ayuno y por no rezar todo lo que debía. Pedía perdón una y otra vez por asesinar a ese muchacho. Le juraba lealtad sobre Atena pues sabía que ella sólo era uno de sus muchos ángeles y que a fin de cuentas, al servirle, también le servía a Él.

Le encomendaba su vida y le pedía fuerzas porque sabía que el camino del odio era el más fácil de seguir y porque el poder que apenas comenzaba a vislumbrar era peligroso.

Y, finalmente, le prometía que haría justicia en su Nombre.

_-¡Oh, vosotros que habéis llegado a creer! Sed firmes en vuestra lealtad a Allāh,_  
_dando testimonio de la verdad con toda equidad; y que el odio hacia otros_  
_no os haga desviaros de la justicia. Sed justos: esto es lo más afín_  
_a la consciencia de Allāh. (…)_  
_(AlMaidah 5:8)_

**Comentario de la Autora: **Hijoles... creo que me voy a emocionar con esto. Hay mucho de qué hablar sobre este sidestory. De todos los OC que creé para este universo, Khalil fue de los primeros en surgir. Muy al principio de que empecé a trabajar con 'Milo' pensaba hacerlo parte importante de la historia. Sin embargo, cuando comencé a escribir me di cuenta de que eso no hubiera sido una buena idea. No me dejarán mentir: los OC difícilmente son aceptados. ¿Realmente quería arriesgar la popularidad del fic por este personaje? De cualquier forma, fue una historia en la que trabajé mucho y siempre pensé en escribir un sidestory cuando terminara con la trama central.  
He de admitir que no fue mi OC favorito. Es por eso que pensé en iniciar esta serie de sidestories con la de Argenis. Sin embargo, conforme la fui ideando me di cuenta de que tendría que mencionar varias veces a Khalil y el mejor modo de hacer eso era presentándoselos. Como ya irán viendo, la historia de Khalil es amplia. Digna tal vez de un gran multichap. No obstante, por la misma cuestión de que es un OC y que en realidad sólo tiene contactos con otros OC, además claro de mi flojera, me decidieron limitarlo a lo siguiente: dos oneshots y un multichap de 3 capítulos pequeños. En éstos veremos el resto de su vida: sus años como aprendiz, su breve tiempo como Santo de Atena y, por supuesto, su muerte.  
Ahora, esto es algo que quiero registrar porque me pareció un proceso interesante. XD Pueden dejar de leer a partir de aquí si gustan. Esta parte de la historia de Khalil es probablemente la que menos cambio sufrió. La verdad que quedé sorprendida de la calidad del research que hice en su momento. Khalil fue creado a inicios del 2005 y ciertamente mi calidad de escritura no era tan buena en aquel entonces. Sin embargo en mis apuntes vi que realmente le eché muchas ganas al asunto. El barrio de Shuafat era un punto clave: una zona pobre habitada por musulmanes pero muy cercana a la 'nueva' zona de Jerusalén. En aquellos años (inicios de los 1960) llegaron varios refugiados musulmanes y en Shuafat encontraron un buen lugar para vivir. Se instalaron en construcciones ilegales y el gobierno israelí constántemente les andaba tumbando las casas. Usualmente no se quejaban: sabían que eran ilegales y como en realidad no eran sus hogares no era un trauma tan fuerte. Por supuesto, con el paso de los años los conflictos entre la zona este y oeste de Jerusalén ha aumentado hasta el punto de que se ha construido un muro para separar la zona pipiris nais de la pipiris fiu. Shuafat es una de las pocas zonas que se ha salvado de esta separación pero no por eso sus habitantes dejan de sufrir abusos por parte tanto de judíos como de musulmanes. Los niños de este lugar pueden asistir a la escuela pero de repente se genera violencia: los grupos menos marginados les echan piedras para evitar que se acerquen a ellos.  
Y esto me lleva a la única diferencia que hice entre mis anotaciones y este oneshot: originalmente Khalil asesinó a un niño judío, no a un musulmán. Sin embargo, consideré que la escena tendría mucho más justificación y peso si el niño se sentía agredido por alguien de su propia religión.  
Los musulmanes tienen fama de intolerantes. Honestamente, yo no conozco a ningún musulmán pero por lo que he leído, el problema surge como en todo: en los grupos radicales. Esto se manifiesta muy bien con las palabras que cité del Corán. El odio es malo porque te impide ser justo así que no se debe odiar a nadie.  
Jothan, por supuesto, es un judío de Israél. Me figuro que estaba de visita en su tierra natal cuando encontró y salvó a Khalil. Recuerdo que en algún momento consideré que esta diferencia de religiones sería la causante del primer conflicto entre ambos pero casi inmediátamente deseché la idea. Todo eso no cuadraba en el contexto del Santuario y mucho menos para lo que pretendía para los mismos personajes.  
Ah, y por cierto, la alquibla no es sino el nombre de la dirección que apunta hacia la Meca.  
Mmmm... creo que eso es todo por ahora. Definitivamente haré más comentarios más adelante pero dejémoslo así por ahora. XD


	10. Argenis

**Personajes: **Pues Argenis, ¿no? También tenemos a Ewan y un pequeño cameo de Shura.

**Resumen: **Después de un tiempo de estar fuera del Santuario, Ewan regresa y, como siempre, es bien recibido por Argenis de Capricornio.

**Argenis**

-Alguien viene.

Argenis asintió, desviando sus negros ojos hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su Templo. Sus cuatro aprendices le imitaron. Uno de ellos dio sin disimulo varios pasos hacia adelante, esperando ser el primero en encontrarse con la visita.

Poco a poco se alzó el sonido de metal chocando contra la escalinata de mármol y después de varios segundos fue posible divisar a un hombre ascendiendo lentamente por el ancho camino.

-Es el señor Ewan.- Comentó uno de los niños, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para luego lanzar una suplicante mirada a su maestro.

-Está bien. Pueden irse a dormir. De cualquier forma ya es muy tarde.

Tres de los muchachos recibieron la orden de buena gana, despidiéndose y perdiéndose entre las sombras del Décimo Templo. El cuarto no les siguió. Su curiosidad le instó a permanecer en su lugar, silencioso y atento. A Argenis le dio la impresión de que el niño buscaba cerciorarse de que el visitante no fuese un enemigo.

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos más para que el Santo de Escorpio llegara a su destino.

-Es bueno verte, Ewan.- Declaró Argenis una vez que estuvo frente a él. Pasó su mano entre los negros rizos que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Aye. Ten cuidado. No vayas a explotar de la felicidad.- Saludó al Santo de Capricornio con un fuerte apretón de manos seguido de un efusivo abrazo. -Sé que es difícil pero lucha por mantener la cordura.

-Lo único difícil es aguantar tus tonterías.

Ewan rió, alzando sus manos al aire en despreocupación.

-No es mi culpa. Soy un ser incomprendido.- Hizo una breve pausa, -Aunque hay algo que todos deberían de saber de mí y eso es que no me gusta que se me queden viendo como si fuese un bicho raro.- Tornó entonces su atención al niño quien, insistente, mantenía su mirada fija en el recién llegado. Ewan arqueó la ceja, torciendo la boca y dirigiéndose a Argenis. -¿Otro más? ¿Estás armando tu colección?

-Este es Shura.- Indicó, caminando hacia el niño. –Entrenaba en el campamento de España. Hace como medio año escuché de él y quise hacerme cargo.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó el otro. -Medio año y, ¿aún no logras inculcarle el respeto a sus mayores?

-Habrás de perdonarlo. Le toma tiempo confiar en la gente.- Posó su mano derecha en la espalda del menor. -En tu vida conocerás a un niño de 7 años tan responsable. Será un buen guardián.

Ewan frunció el ceño por un brevísimo instante.

-¿Y siempre eres así de callado?- Inquirió, inclinándose hacia el niño. -¿O acaso Redcap te ha cortado la lengua?

No se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta por parte de Shura.

-¿Por qué no vas con los otros? Yo me encargaré de nuestro invitado.

El niño asintió con seguridad. Le deseó buenas noches a su maestro y le lanzó una desdeñosa mirada a Ewan. Segundos después se adentró a la Décima Casa.

-¿Dejas que duerman aquí?

-¿Por qué no?

Ewan chasqueó la boca.

-¿Tan cerca del Templo de Atena? Y yo que pensaba que eras el prudente.

-Confío en mis niños, Ewan.- Respondió con una suave risa e indicándole con la mano que entrara al Templo. –Además, para llegar con el Patriarca primero tendrían que pasar por Acuario, ¿recuerdas?

-Go hifreann leat! El Barbegazi no podría mantener una pulga fuera de sus barbas; mucho menos a un crío fuera de su Templo.

Los dos hombres caminaron sin prisa por el pasillo principal de Capricornio.

-¿Por qué siempre dices cosas así?- Preguntó Argenis con tono de molestia pero con una socarrona sonrisa decorando su rostro.

-Porque yo siempre hablo con la verdad.

-Entonces dime esta verdad: ¿por qué has regresado?

Detuvieron sus pasos justo antes de entrar al área privada del Templo, acercándose un tanto a una de las pocas antorchas encendidas aquella noche.

-¿Qué te he dicho de esa hospitalidad? ¿Por qué tienes que interrogarme antes de que haya descansado mis pies? ¿Qué no sabes que podría ser un dios disfrazado?

-No conozco a ningún dios, Ewan; pero sé que tú estás muy lejos de ser uno.

-¿Si? Pues déjame decirte que tú tampoco eres muy divinal.

Argenis se cruzó de brazos.

-No me cambies el tema. Por hoy perdona mi impaciencia y responde: ¿qué haces aquí?

-Curioso. En tus cartas la pregunta suele ser '¿por qué no estás aquí?'.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ewan entrecerró los ojos, encendiendo en ellos una rojiza llama que a Argenis no le pasó desapercibida.

-Aye. El Patriarca no me ha llamado en meses. ¿Será que de repente el mal ha desaparecido del mundo y que el viejo Pope ya no requiere a su Santo de Escorpio?

-Entonces sólo viniste porque te ha dejado sin trabajo.

-He comenzado a aburrirme, Argenis.- Alzó su mano derecha frente a él. –Soy como Redcap. Necesito empaparme de sangre de cuando en cuando.

Argenis le miró desilusionado; no por su ávido deseo de sangre sino por su pobre diplomacia. Pensó que nada le hubiera costado el añadir que extrañaba al Santuario. Sería una mentira pero a Argenis le hubiera reconfortado escucharla.

-Si no te hubieras refugiado entre tus bosques, el Patriarca no habría tenido que buscar a alguien que tomara tu lugar.

-Mea culpa.- Afirmó, aceptando el reproche pero restándole importancia. -Tal vez deba de pasearme por aquí más a menudo; ya sabes, recordarle que aún tiene a un Santo de Escorpio.

-Tal vez debas de hacerlo.- Siguió su camino hasta el interior de su Templo. –Ahora sí, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de comer?

-No. Pero puedes ofrecerme algo de tomar.- Respondió, siguiendo a Argenis de cerca.

-Tengo agua, té, sólo un poco de vino pero podemos diluirlo.- Hizo una breve pausa para admirar la cara de disgusto de su amigo. –Y claro, aún hay un poco del coñac que me regalaste.

-¿Todavía lo tienes? Lo traje hace más de un año.

-No me gusta beber solo. Eso es para borrachos y maniaco-depresivos.- Sonrió con sarcasmo y le indicó que tomara asiento en el recibidor mientras se dirigía a la alacena en donde guardaba la mencionada botella.

-¡Eso no es gracioso!- Gritó Ewan una vez que se acomodó en el alfeizar de la única ventana de la habitación. -¡El trastorno maniaco-depresivo afecta a muchas personas! Es una enfermedad muy seria.

Si Argenis le escuchó, no comentó nada al respecto. Llenó un par de copas con la rojiza bebida para luego ofrecerle una de ellas, asegurándose de dejar la botella en un lugar en donde Ewan pudiera alcanzarla con facilidad.

-Sláinte.

-Stin iyá mas.

Los hombres brindaron. Después de unos segundos, Argenis arrastró una desgastada silla de madera hasta el pie de la ventana y se sentó en ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha estado mi Santo de Capricornio favorito?

-Bastante bien. Con mucho trabajo.

-Se nota. Cada que vengo tienes un nuevo aprendiz. Aunque admito que el modelito de este año luce especialmente interesante. ¿Por qué lo trajiste a Grecia?

-Es un buen niño.- Declaró. –Tú también deberías de tener al menos un alumno. ¿No te parece que ya viene siendo tiempo?

-¡Ah! Ahora eres tú el que me quiere hacer cambiar de tema.- Argenis se alzó de hombros. –Está bien. Cambiemos de tema. Pero dejemos de lado el asunto de los aprendices. Dijiste que alguien ha tomado mi lugar. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Serpens.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho.

-No recuerdo su nombre. Es un muchacho como de catorce años. Puede que alguna vez lo hayas visto. Era uno de los de Tauro.

Ewan enderezó su espalda y arqueó la ceja mientras chasqueaba la boca.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi suplente fue aprendiz del Golem?

-¿Golem?

-¿No es eso lo que es? Un cuerpo vacío hecho de arcilla. Le escribes una orden y él la obedece. No hay modo en que alguien tan aburrido como él pudiera crear a un cazador.

-Entonces, o nuestra idea del Santo de Tauro es muy diferente a la realidad, o el niño ya era un cazador desde antes de que lo encontraran.

-Puede que sea eso.- Respondió pensativo. –Algunos dicen que se lleva en la sangre. Yo digo que más bien se trae en las entrañas.- Dio un largo y lento sorbo a su bebida. -¿Será el que parece fantasma? ¿Mi paisano?

-No. Es el árabe. Sigo sin recordar su nombre.

-No importa. Mañana lo averiguaré.

-Pareces muy interesado en el tema.

-¿Me culpas? Me es difícil de creer que haya sido aprendiz de Jothan. Eso es algo que tengo que ver. Me gustaría conocerlo.

-¿Será que la idea de tener aprendices ya no te parezca tan descabellada?

Ewan se tomó su tiempo en responder. Se sirvió un poco más de coñac y, después de un rápido sorbo, frunció el ceño.

-Y va la mula al trigo.- Murmuró. -Quizá. Quizá. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez hasta me guste!

-Habrá poco que le puedas enseñar a ese niño. Es demasiado grande.

-Tonterías. Uno nunca cesa de aprender de la muerte. Es un arte, verás. Igual que tu música. ¿O me dirás que algún día sabrás todo de Euterpe?

Argenis rió, su voz baja y ronca vibrando contra la copa de cristal.

-Sólo alguien como tú podría comparar la muerte con la música.

-¿Por qué no? La muerte es a veces rápida y a veces lenta. A veces retumba en tu pecho y otras emite sólo un susurro y, una vez que termina el concierto, deja de existir.

-El alcohol te convierte en todo un poeta.

-La verdad es que hacía tiempo que se me había ocurrido pero éste pareció un buen momento para decirlo.

Argenis contuvo una risa.

-Confiemos en que Serpens comparta tu filosofía.

-Y si no, al menos que tenga una más interesante.

Argenis preparó sus siguientes palabras con precaución. Sabía que su amigo no apreciaba cuando se metía en sus asuntos pero no podía evitarlo. No solía ser una persona curiosa y por eso mismo se permitía ser insistente de cuando en cuando.

-Realmente estás interesado en él. ¿Será tu conejillo de indias?

-Sé cuáles son mis responsabilidades, Argenis.- Gruñó. -No tienes por qué recordármelas.

-¿Lo sabes? La Diosa renacerá pronto.

-Aye. Las 108 Estrellas no tardarán en liberarse. Me sé ese cuento de memoria. Su Ilustrísima ha tenido a bien de repetirlo hasta el cansancio. Sé que tengo que buscar a un sucesor pero no creas que mi situación es como la tuya. Yo no puedo andar adoptando niños a diestra y siniestra para luego escoger al mejor. No tengo tanta paciencia.

-Nunca dije que debieras de tener más de un aprendiz.- Afirmó sin dejarse intimidar por el otro. -Tú mismo me dijiste de las premoniciones del Patriarca. Sea quien sea, el protegido de Escorpio ya ha nacido.

-Sea quien sea. Ese es precisamente el problema. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos niños hay en este mundo? Si Herodes no pudo dar con Cristo, ignoro por qué yo habría de tener mejor suerte.

-El asunto va más allá de la suerte, Ewan. El asunto va hacia que en Ballachulish no encontrarás a quien buscas.

Ewan apretó los labios en descontento.

-Lo sé. Por eso es que he regresado.- Confesó. -Pasaré más tiempo aquí de ahora en adelante.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Declaró con sinceridad.

-Aunque no puedes culparme por haberlo intentado.- Continuó, incapaz de ceder la última palabra. -Sabes que no puedo mantenerme lejos de Ballachulish por mucho tiempo. No te pido que lo entiendas.- Sonrió en tono desafiante. -No es como si tú supieras lo que es extrañar la tierra natal. No viviendo en ella.

-Tal vez no sepa lo que es extrañar un lugar pero sé lo que es extrañar a alguien y te puedo asegurar que el sentimiento es aún más intenso.

-¿A alguien?- Murmuró. -Supongo que a fin de cuentas ese es mi problema. Yo no extraño a Balachulish tanto como extraño a Dionisio. Escocia me hace sentir que lo tengo cerca.- Se puso de pie, mirando hacia la ventana con desinterés. –Eso es algo que no me pasa con el Santuario. No necesito estar aquí para recordarte a ti o a mi deber.- Exhaló lánguida y lentamente. -No quiero hablar más de esto. Me deprime. Hazme un favor y confía en mí. Haré lo que tenga que hacer cuando lo considere pertinente.

-Es decir, cuando no tengas otra opción.

Ewan frunció el ceño pero sus facciones se suavizaron al instante en el que descubrió la burlona sonrisa de Argenis.

-Te quejas de mi sinceridad pero tu lengua es aún más afilada que la mía.

-Acepto y agradezco el cumplido.

Ewan tomó asiento nuevamente, esta vez luciendo más relajado.

-Anda. Haz algo de provecho y toca algo para mí.- Su amigo asintió, poniéndose de pie para buscar su guitarra. Poco antes de que se perdiera en el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones, Ewan lo detuvo. -¿Argenis?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te extrañé.

El aludido dejó escapar un sonidito agudo que entonaba curiosidad.

-¿Ya tan rápido te emborrachaste? Cada vez aguantas menos.- Comentó con fingido tono de preocupación.

-¡¿Ves?! Por eso nunca digo cosas cursis. ¡Me tiran de a loco!

-No necesitas decir cosas cursis para que hagamos eso, Ewan.

Después de decir eso se perdió entre las sombras de su Templo. Sólo hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente protegido por la oscuridad, Argenis sonrió.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Y bueno, originalmente iba a subir este sidestory después (bastante después) pero la verdad que sentí que quedó muy bien posicionado entre los sidestories de Khalil así qe decidí publicarlo de una vez. Por supuesto que seguiremos conociendo un poco más de Khalil más adelante (seguro que no podían dormir de la preocupación).  
Ahora, Argenis... en 'Milo' conocimos una parte de él muy melancólica y ciertamente no era mi intención que haya sido así siempre. Lo atrapamos en un momento complicado de su vida y por eso salió tan emo. Eso es principalmente lo que quise demostrar con este oneshot. Argenis era un hombre obediente y leal pero con un tinte fuerte de sarcasmo y uno más leve de crueldad. Supongo que por eso mismo se hizo amigo de Ewan. El verlos a ambos enojados no ha de ser muy lindo.  
=D La aparición de Shura fue patrocinada por los cuchillos Ginzu.

Sláinte y Stin iyá mas es como se brinda en escocés gaélico y griego respectivamente. Pa' que se vean elegantes este fin de año.  
¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! Aprovecho también para desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad y un maravilloso año nuevo lleno de anime, dulces y bendiciones. ¡Ah! Y claro, lo más importante que es salud. ¡Los amo a todos! non


	11. Compañeros I (Daniel)

**Personajes: **Los alumnos de Jothan de Tauro: Khalil, Danel, Lazare y Glenn. Esta parte tiene cameo de Saga y Kanon.

**Resumen:** Tres eventos importantes en la vida de Khalil. Tres momentos en los que llegamos a conocer más de sus compañeros.

**الرفاق**

**Alerfaq (Compañeros)**

Fueron tres los que me acompañaron en mi camino para convertirme en un Santo de Atena.

El primero se llamaba Daniel. Era arrebatado y estúpido, pero tenía más pasión que todos nosotros juntos.

El segundo era Lazare. Era ingenuo y sumiso, pero en su corazón yacía la piedad que yo nunca pude poseer.

El tercero era Glenn. Era centrado e inteligente, pero su sentido de justicia fue tan diferente al mío que provocó el fin de los cuatro.

**Parte I: Daniel**

_Fornax._

El horno.

A menudo se reía de cómo pronunciaba su nombre.

―No es Danial ―insistía―. Es Daniel. No es tan complicado, ¿o sí?

Venía de un país cuyo nombre era desconocido para mí. Me lo dijo varias veces, pero no las suficientes para que se grabara en mi memoria. Sólo sé que para llegar a él era necesario atravesar el océano del oeste.

Su voz era ronca y fuerte, pero terminaba sus palabras con una alegre entonación. Era como si siempre estuviera cantando; su vivaz tono contrastaba con su impresionante físico. No era mucho más alto que yo, pero su espalda era ancha y gruesa. A veces me sorprendía que fuera capaz de mover un cuerpo tan pesado como el suyo.

Era más toro que nuestro maestro: rápido, poderoso y con una pasión que amenazaba con desbordarse en todo momento. Cual toro de lidia, Daniel no dudaba en correr directo hacia su muerte. No importaba qué tan fuerte o débil fuese su contrincante, él daba todo de sí en la arena y la mayoría de las veces no era suficiente.

Salía herido en casi todos los entrenamientos, no porque no fuese capaz sino porque, al enfocarse en dañar al otro, se le olvidaba que él era igual de vulnerable. Cuando peleaba era casi como si dejara de sentir dolor; pero, una vez que terminaba, descubría que tenía un brazo roto o una enorme contusión en la frente. Jothan no cesaba de repetirle que fuese más cuidadoso, pero era claro que las ansias por pelear de Daniel iban más allá de cualquier orden y por eso mismo me agradaba. Era raro conocer a alguien que supiera tan bien lo que deseaba. Él amaba luchar y se limitaba a ello.

Muchas veces lamenté que su misma pasión me impidiera conocerlo mejor. Me irritaba el no poder hablar con él de algo que no fuese entrenamiento; pero lo que más lamentaba era ver su cuerpo constantemente cubierto de heridas.

Una ocasión fue especialmente terrible.

Ese día estábamos solos en el coliseo. Me había despertado antes de lo usual y, al no poder volverme a dormir, decidí ir a entrenar. Él tuvo la desgracia de despertarse mientras salía de la cabaña y optó por seguirme. Yo no tuve problemas y decidimos practicar juntos.

Después de sólo unos minutos de calentamiento apareció uno de los aprendices de Géminis. No supe cuál de los dos; en aquel entonces la mera idea de diferenciarlos me parecía absurda.

El niño se ofreció a entrenar con nosotros.

Yo sabía que no era prudente aceptar el reto de un aspirante dorado. Mucho menos sin tener a un maestro que supervisara el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, Daniel se entusiasmó tanto con la idea que aceptó inmediatamente.

No intenté detenerlos porque sabía que era inútil. Una vez que mi compañero se decidía a algo era imposible que cambiara de opinión. Sólo confié en que la ventaja de tres años que le llevaba al niño sirviera para algo.

El aprendiz apenas tenía siete años. No creí que fuese tan peligroso.

Pocas veces estuve tan equivocado. Aquella no fue una pelea, fue una masacre. El niño ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que no pude verlos y, en menos de un minuto, mi compañero yacía inconsciente sobre la arena.

Para cuando pude alzar mi voz exigiéndole al niño que se detuviera, ya todo había acabado.

El aprendiz no dijo nada. Sólo lanzó una burlona mirada a Daniel, se alzó de hombros y salió del coliseo con tanto sigilo como con el que entró.

Intenté ayudar a mi compañero, pero estaba demasiado herido. Con el paso de los minutos su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse y supe que mi única opción sería pedirle ayuda a nuestro maestro. Cuando éste llegó y comenzó a atenderlo, me di cuenta de que sus heridas eran aún más graves de lo que pensaba. Los golpes fueron tan certeros como poderosos y a Daniel le tomaría, al menos, tres semanas recuperarse.

Toda la situación crispó los nervios de Jothan. Apenas recobró la razón, Daniel recibió un enérgico discurso sobre la importancia de cuidarse a uno mismo.

―¿Cómo crees que podrás defender a Atena si no puedes proteger tu propio cuerpo? ¿Crees que en el Santuario hay espacio para niños que buscan su propia muerte?

También tuvo palabras para mí.

―Aunque sea sólo por un año, eres el mayor. Debiste de haber cuidado a tu compañero; en cambio, dejaste que lo golpearan de esa forma. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿No comprendes que algún día pelearán juntos? ¡Es esencial que se cuiden los unos a los otros!

El regaño no me molestó. Con el paso de los años había aprendido que mi maestro esperaba que todas las personas fuesen tan empáticas como él. La misión de Jothan era velar por el bienestar de todos y le costaba el aceptar que no siempre era posible. Me limité a explicarle que no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer; el niño no me dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

Todo había pasado muy rápido.

Y entonces, cuando el rostro de Daniel se desinflamó lo suficiente para permitirle hablar, Jothan alzó la pregunta.

―¿Cuál de los dos fue?

Medio en broma, Daniel respondió lo único que tenía como verdad.

―El más fuerte.

Esa misma tarde, Jothan cruzó algunas palabras con el Santo de Géminis. Yo observé la escena a lo lejos, acompañado a los otros dos mientras fingíamos entrenar. Ya no reconocía enojo en las palabras de mi maestro y supe que esa plática tenía el único fin de que algo como lo de la mañana no se volviera a repetir.

La respuesta fue inesperada.

El Santo de Géminis enfureció y frente a todos le lanzó una larga reprimenda a su aprendiz: al mayor, al que todos creían que era el más fuerte. El otro era demasiado impuntual y revoltoso como para llamar la atención. De hecho, en esos momentos ni siquiera se encontraba ahí; seguramente había decidido descansar bajo la sombra de alguna ruina en los límites del Santuario.

El aprendiz, Saga, lució tan confundido que Géminis tuvo que interrumpirse a sí mismo.

―¿Acaso no fuiste tú? ―preguntó, inseguro y un poco abochornado.

El niño cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Eso fue suficiente para que su maestro continuara con la larga lista de los castigos que recibiría.

Y también fue suficiente para que yo supiera que Saga era inocente.

El niño decidió cargar con la culpa de su hermano menor y me emocioné al ver semejante acto de bondad en alguien tan pequeño; tal vez porque yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Nunca culpé a mi hermano menor por mis travesuras, pero tampoco tomé castigos en su nombre. Me enterneció el saber que había alguien dispuesto a sufrir con tal de salvar a su hermano.

Más tarde, cuando acompañé a Daniel para cenar, le conté lo que había ocurrido. Sin rodeos le expliqué que había sido Kanon, el menor, el culpable de sus heridas.

Entonces sonrió y me guiñó un ojo entre sus inflamados párpados.

―Bien. Ya sé a cuál es al que le debo de pedir la revancha.

―Eres un cabeza dura, ¿sabías?

―Pues claro. Si ya van muchas veces que me la intentan romper, pero ahí sigue.

Intentó reír, pero el dolor en su cuerpo fue demasiado intenso como para permitírselo.

―Un día te vas a matar.

Daniel exhaló entrecortadamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

―¿Sabes? En mi país nos reímos de la muerte.

Yo negué con la cabeza, tildándolo de a loco, pero sonriendo.

De los tres, Daniel fue siempre el más honesto.

**Comentario de la Autora: **¡Tada! Seguimos con la historia de Khalil. No se preocupen... ya falta menos de él jaja!  
A ver, empecemos con Daniel. Originalmente su nombre era David, pero ¿saben? Tengo un SEVERO problema con los David y los Daniel, siempre les ando cambiando el nombre. No estoy segura de por qué porque ciertamente no confundo a los Raúl con los Ramón o los José con los Josué. Simplemente es algo raro. Tanto así que mientras escribía este capie, a cada rato escribía Daniel. Me harté y dije "meh, si mi subconsciente quiere que se llame Daniel, es porque es mejor que se llame así." Desde que lo planteé, lo hice pensando que era mexicano, por eso el comentario sobre la muerte al final. Cuando estaba retomando al personaje, no quise hacerlo tan esteoritpado: bobo pero físicamente muy fuerte. No obstante, decidí dejarlo de esta forma. No suelo tener OC's tan... simpáticos y pensé que sería bueno tener algo diferente.  
La constelación la elegí por la idea de calor, candidez. Daniel es un chico alegre que disfruta la vida y que procura no molestar a nadie en el proceso.  
Khalil le llamaba Danial porque así se pronuncia este nombre en árabe (el cual está en el viejo testamento, por supuesto).  
Los que tengan buena memoria habrán notado que esta parte del fic retoma un evento muy, muy al principio de 'Milo' en el que Saga le reclama a Kanon por haberle pegado a este muchacho. No creo que Kanon haya tenido malas intenciones per se. Sólo quería divertirse un rato a expensas de alguien más. Desafortunadamente, él era ya mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro aprendiz en el Santuario y por eso le partió su mandarina en gajos.  
Esta y las siguientes tres partes del fic quedaron beteadas por la bella Gochy (aka Afrodita de escorpio). ^o^ ¡Muchas gracias por todo!  
¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


	12. Compañeros II (Lazare)

**Personajes: **Los alumnos de Jothan de Tauro: Khalil, Danel, Lazare y Glenn.

**Resumen:** Tres eventos importantes en la vida de Khalil. Tres momentos en los que llegamos a conocer más de sus compañeros.

**Parte II: Lazare**

_Norma et Regula._

La Escuadra y la Regla.

Nunca había conocido a un hombre con la piel tan oscura como Lazare. La primera vez que lo vi me pareció sumamente extraño, como si él perteneciera a una especie diferente a la mía. Sus largas piernas me parecían anormales y su rizado cabello era tan corto que parecía grabado a su cráneo. Tenía suerte de que no sonriera mucho; sus blanquísimos dientes resplandecían cada que los mostraba, haciéndole lucir aún más extraño.

Cuando apenas aprendí a comunicarme, una de las primeras cosas que hice fue preguntarle si todos los de su país eran tan oscuros como él. A él le tomó tiempo entender la pregunta, pero cuando lo hizo soltó una larga carcajada. Esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que lo vi reír de esa forma.

―Todos ―aseguró―. Allá tú serías el extraño.

Decidí tomar sus palabras como ciertas porque, como fui aprendiendo con los años, la diferencia de color era lo de menos. Lo que más me separaba de Lazare era nuestro modo de pensar; él siempre fue gentil y amable, y se esforzaba por nunca juzgar a las personas.

Él se contentaba con mirar desde lejos deseando siempre lo mejor. No tardé en descubrir que no era que los amara a todos. Era sólo que le avergonzaba admitir lo contrario.

Su corazón era como sus ojos: de ámbar; claro y puro, pero blando y frágil.

Y Lazare lo sabía. Quizá por eso cuidaba tanto sus pensamientos y palabras. Tal vez temía que el primer atisbo de odio rompiese su corazón. Su incapacidad de encontrar maldad en otras personas lo hicieron ingenuo y si alguna vez tuvo carácter, lo perdió.

Sin embargo, apreciaba a Lazare porque siempre supe que él era mejor que yo.

Mis creencias y mi experiencia me enseñaron a juzgar a las personas con mayor severidad de la que debía. Encontraba faltas en donde nadie más lo hacía y deseaba más daño del que un verdadero Caballero debía hacerlo. El controlar mi odio me era complicado, pero con el paso de los años aprendí a moderarme.

Desafortunadamente antes de conseguirlo cometí varios errores.

El peor ocurrió durante mi primera misión.

Teníamos doce años y la noticia de una fuerte explosión en una mina estadounidense llegó hasta nosotros. Un fuerte incendio hacía los intentos de rescate casi imposibles y, después de una semana, los familiares de los mineros atrapados comenzaron a perder las esperanzas.

En ese momento, los campamentos americanos estaban abandonados y a Jothan le pareció una buena idea que yo participara en el rescate. De los tres, ya era el más hábil y confiaba en que haría el trabajo lo suficientemente rápido. No obstante, no se atrevió a enviarme por mi cuenta y eligió a Lazare para acompañarme.

Llegamos esa misma tarde. Descubrimos que de los casi cien mineros, sólo 21 lograron escapar de las llamas. El resto había muerto o había quedado atrapado.

Una enorme columna de humo se alzaba ante nosotros y el calor que irradiaba hacía que gruesas gotas de sudor mezclado con ceniza recorrieran nuestras frentes. La escena era tan apocalíptica que, tanto Lazare como yo, comprendimos inmediatamente que la misión tendría una meta diferente a la que esperábamos.

―Ya no hay nada vivo allá adentro ―susurró―. Sólo hay que recuperar los cuerpos.

Asentí y busqué con la mirada la entrada principal a la mina. Fruncí el ceño al notar una extraña máquina bloqueando el túnel. Lazare le preguntó a uno de los rescatistas de qué se trataba. Miré en silencio mientras mi compañero escuchaba la respuesta y me extrañé de ver su rostro torcerse en disgusto.

―Bloquean todos los accesos ―tradujo―. Dicen que ya es muy tarde para salvarlos y que sólo así podrán apagar el fuego.

―¿Y los cuerpos? ―Lazare negó lentamente, cerrando los ojos―. Diles que se aparten. Tendremos que romper la entrada.

―No podemos hacer eso. Ya han tomado la decisión ―su insípida respuesta fue la chispa que detonó mi enojo.

Señalé a nuestro alrededor, mostrándole que no podíamos dejar las cosas así. No necesitaba conocer aquella lengua para saber que casi todos estaban en contra de clausurar la mina. Los hombres gritaban con fuerza, insistiendo que aún podían encontrar a sus compañeros y varias mujeres y niños miraban la escena con angustia, sabiéndose impotentes ante las grandes máquinas grises que vertían el concreto sobre la entrada principal.

La escena me pareció tan familiar que sentí nostalgia.

Mis ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre Lazare.

―¿Ni siquiera permitirán que esas personas limpien y entierren a sus muertos? ―pregunté, sorprendido de que mi compañero no viese con claridad lo que yo sabía que debía de hacer.

Descubriendo que no obtendría nada de él, lo pasé de largo y caminé hacia la entrada principal. De un golpe quité la pesada máquina de mi camino y el concreto se desparramó por el suelo en cuanto rompí los moldes de metal y madera. Al encontrarse nuevamente libre, el fuego ascendió, lanzando una gran llamarada que no esperé que se atenuara para dar los primeros pasos al interior de la mina.

Tal y como habían dicho, el aire era imposible de respirar para una persona normal. El calor era aún más terrible y mientras corría por el túnel principal, tuve que agacharme un par de veces para evitar chocar contra el bajo techo. Entre las llamas y el humo era casi imposible ver cualquier cosa.

Invoqué mi cosmos y lancé un golpe al aire, cortando las llamas por varios segundos. De ese modo avancé y, con esfuerzo, divisé la primera desviación de la mina. Cuando estuve a punto de cruzarla, un largo brazo me detuvo. Escuché la voz de Lazare, pero el rugido del fuego no me permitió entender lo que decía.

Después, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Desperté varios minutos después, lejos de la mina y con un molesto zumbido en mis oídos. Busqué en el cielo la señal de humo que me indicara hacia donde regresar, pero una ligera mancha grisácea había reemplazado la enorme y negra columna, indicándome que una vez más habían bloqueado la entrada principal.

―Te dije que ya era tarde ―Lazare estaba sentado a mi lado, viendo hacia la misma nube gris, pero desviando la mirada de cuando en cuando para asegurarse que no intentara regresar a la mina.

Las miradas de advertencia no me preocuparon. Una vez que el zumbido en mis oídos se detuvo me puse de pie, dispuesto a intentar nuevamente el rescate. Debido a que estaba aturdido, Lazare pudo detenerme con solo sujetar mi mano.

―No vayas. Te meterás en problemas. Más ―no supe a qué se refería así que me limité a escuchar el resto de sus palabras―. Khalil… ―susurró―. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? El hombre en la revolvedora y otros dos que estaban en la entrada…

Retiré mi brazo, recordando mis últimos pasos y dándome cuenta de que el golpe con el que quité la maquinaria de mi camino y que el incendio que había liberado fueron más fuertes de lo que había creído.

Lo había hecho otra vez. Había matado a tres civiles.

La impresión provocó que perdiera el control de mis piernas y me dejé caer sobre el suelo. Debí de parecer muy contrariado porque la seriedad de Lazare cambió para convertirse en preocupación.

―¿Khalil? No fue tu culpa ―dijo―. Sólo hiciste lo que creías que era necesario. Fue un accidente.

Yo le miré con severidad, molesto que en su afán de confortarme mintiera.

―Dile eso a sus familias ―murmuré―. Seguro no estarán de acuerdo contigo.

Lazare calló por unos segundos.

―No tienen por qué saberlo en el Santuario.

―Claro que tienen que saberlo ―aclaré―. Yo no permitiría lo contrario.

Lazare suspiró y asintió, sonriendo tristemente.

―Entiendo. Sólo…―hizo una corta pausa―. No te culpes demasiado. ¿De acuerdo? Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

Asentí. Esperando precisamente lo contrario.

De los tres, Lazare fue siempre el más optimista.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Lazare, Lazare, Lazare... originalmente iba a ser egipcio pero ahora que retomé al personaje, decidí hacerlo camerunés. ¿Y por qué? Verán... en México no hay mucho afroamericano así que el año pasado que crucé palabras con un chico de Camerún me quedé bastante sorprendida.  
De entrada porque era negro. Muy pero muy negro. Claro, ya había visto a muchos negritos pero este amigo era realmente muy oscuro. Sus ojos eran de un ámbar ridículamente intenso y sus córneas tenían tonalidad amarilla. Además de que me pareció súper guapo (pa' qué negarlo, pues), me fascinó conocer a alguien TAN diferente. Su físico no fue lo único interesante. Este amigo es tan bueno como el pan. Súper optimista, súper amable, nunca dice nada malo sobre nadie... Si, este chico era muy ingenuo pero había algo más allá. Quizá el completo entendimiento de que los pensamientos negativos no lo llevarían a ningún lado. El poco tiempo que conviví con él me marcó y por eso decidí inspirarme en él para crear a Lazare. Por supuesto que Lazare tiene un aire de torpeza que este muchacho no tenía pero tampoco quise alejarlo tanto de su diseño original.  
Creo que es claro porqué elegí la escuadra y la regla como su constelación. Lazare es un hombre que hace lo que tiene que hacer pero no más.  
Ahora, el evento que ocurre en esta parte es el desastre minero de Farmington del 68. Se trató de una mina de carbón que estalló y empezó un incendio tremendo que duró por días. La compañía decidió bloquear las entradas con concreto para sofocar el fuego pero dejando encerrados a los trabajadores. Ellos alegaron que de todas formas ya no había nadie vivo allí adentro pero díganle eso a las familias y a los trabajadores que sobrevivieron. En total murieron 78 personas y no todos los cuerpos pudieron ser recuperados.  
Mmm... creo que eso es todo. Ya nomas les falta una parte. =D


	13. Compañeros III (Glen)

**Personajes: **Los alumnos de Jothan de Tauro: Khalil, Danel, Lazare y Glenn. Esta parte tiene cameo de Ewan.

**Resumen:** Tres eventos importantes en la vida de Khalil. Tres momentos en los que llegamos a conocer más de sus compañeros.

**Parte III: Glenn**

_Circinus._

El Compás.

Él fue el último en llegar al Santuario. Cuando lo hizo, me tomó mucho tiempo el aceptarlo como mi compañero.

Su cuerpo era débil y su voz temblorosa; la piel de su rostro estaba cubierta de manchas cafés y su cabello era de un pálido color cobre. Era tan frágil que pronto me convenció de que no viviría por mucho tiempo y preferí aparentar que no existía.

No era difícil. El muchacho no hablaba a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario e incluso a Lazare le costó ganar su confianza. Cualquier otro se hubiera rendido antes, pero la naturaleza amable y protectora de Lazare le impidió rechazar al novato. No me sorprendí cuando, después de muchos años, los dos alcanzaron un punto cercano a la amistad.

Por su parte, Daniel tuvo una actitud igual a la mía. Al principio buscó su amistad, pero la introversión del recién llegado le irritó. Decía que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con gente tan aburrida. No obstante, en él halló a un buen compañero de entrenamiento. Le era confortante el conocer a alguien quien, como él, siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear.

El muchacho entrenaba cada que podía e incluso en sus tiempos libres iba al coliseo a observar las peleas ajenas. Su decisión era tal que poco a poco logró hacerse más fuerte. Para cuando cumplió los trece años quedó claro que él se había convertido en el más poderoso de los tres.

Fue sólo entonces que reparé realmente en su nombre.

Glenn.

Nunca había escuchado un nombre tan extraño y mi curiosidad me orilló a preguntarle a

Lazare sobre dónde era que venía el muchacho.

―Del Reino Unido ―dijo―. Muy al norte, en donde está lleno de bosques y lagos.

También me explicó que había dejado a un hermano menor entrenando en uno de esos bosques. Eran huérfanos, pero los cuidaba un amigo de su padre. Vivieron con él y su familia por varios años hasta que un día su hermano comenzó a desarrollar un poder que los demás no alcanzaron a comprender. Temiendo por la seguridad de sus propios hijos, el hombre decidió desembarazarse de los niños, entregándolos a los Santos de Atena. Éstos aceptaron de buena gana al hermano menor, decidiendo que se quedaría entrenando en Escocia.

El destino de Glenn se vislumbraba diferente. Su cuerpo era demasiado frágil y difícilmente se convertiría en un guerrero. Decidieron, pues, enviarlo al Santuario. Ahí sería más fácil encontrar qué hacer con él.

La idea era que Glenn se convirtiera en soldado. Si hacía un buen trabajo podría aspirar a escudero, pero no más. Nunca contaron con el entusiasmo del muchacho y a tan sólo un año de su llegada a Grecia, llamó la atención de Jothan.

Fue él quien decidió darle la oportunidad de convertirse en Santo. Glenn sabía que le sería más fácil reencontrarse con su hermano si obtenía una Armadura, así que decidió trabajar aún más para alcanzar su objetivo.

Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y a los catorce años se vio cubierto por el Manto de Circinus. Los otros dos no tardaron en acompañarle como Santos de Bronce.

Por mi parte, tardé un año más en recibir la protección de las estrellas. Mi retraso no se debió a falta de capacidad. De todos los aprendices de Jothan, siempre fui el que tuvo el cosmos más poderoso. Consecuentemente, la constelación que guiaba mi camino era diferente a la de los otros.

Poco después de cumplir quince años obtuve la Armadura Plateada de Serpens. Esta fue mi premio después de un largo torneo y, he de admitir que, el recibirla me hinchó de orgullo. Había alcanzado mi objetivo con creces y me unía al valiente grupo de hombres que luchaban por la justicia.

Fue entonces cuando acaricié la tibia superficie de la Caja de Pandora por primera vez y alcé mi mirada hacia mis compañeros, que descubrí una chispa de vida en el interior de los ojos de Glenn.

No tuve tiempo para interpretar aquel brillo. Justo después de mi premiación fui convocado al Templo de Atena para recibir mi primera orden como Caballero; esa misma noche partí en dirección a África central.

Aquella región llevaba varios meses buscando su independencia; pero su pueblo, desorganizado, se alzó en armas de modo caótico. Se desencadenó una guerra de guerrillas en la que todos los bandos salían siempre perdiendo. El centenar de muertes diarias orilló al Patriarca a enviar a alguien que protegiera a los civiles.

Tras recibir la orden me atreví a recomendar a Lazare para la misión. Él conocía aquella región mejor que yo y sabía que daría todo de sí para asegurarse de que ningún inocente fuese lastimado. Sin embargo, el hermano del Patriarca insistió que el trabajo no sería sencillo y que lo mejor sería contar con un Caballero de Plata.

No tardé en darle la razón a Arles. El proteger a los civiles era un cuento de nunca acabar. Apenas un territorio se sentía seguro, la guerra civil estallaba en otro. Me la pasé recorriendo esos pueblos por semanas hasta que descubrí que el mejor modo para detener los ataques era destruyendo las armas de los guerrilleros. Al principio fue muy sencillo. Sólo era cuestión de volar una que otra casa llena de municiones y salir esa misma noche en busca de la siguiente. Desafortunadamente, los guerrilleros comenzaron a utilizar nuevas tácticas y una de ellas fue el usar escudos humanos.

La técnica era ingeniosa: armaban a un montón de niños y los colocaban al interior de los polvorines. Sabían qué era lo que los detenía constantemente y pensaron que un Santo de Atena no se atrevería a poner en riesgo la vida de sus jóvenes soldados.

De haber habido alguien más en mi lugar la técnica hubiese funcionado; pero, para bien o para mal, esas vidas no representaron un obstáculo para mí. Sabía lo peligrosos que podían ser los niños soldados (yo mismo era uno) y también sabía que era prácticamente imposible que tuviesen vidas normales después de la guerra. El quitarlos del camino ahorraría problemas futuros.

En cuatro días interrumpí por completo el suministro de armamento de los guerrilleros y uno tras otro los territorios lograron organizarse lo suficiente como para defenderse a sí mismos y seguir con su lucha independentista.

Después de varios meses regresé al Santuario. El Patriarca no quedó precisamente satisfecho con mi trabajo, pero el señor Arles le recordó que, en situaciones como aquella, el fin justificaba los medios. No era necesario que recibiera un castigo.

Muchos en el Santuario no estuvieron de acuerdo con Arles, pero no me preocupé por sus frías miradas o por sus descarados cuchicheos. Había actuado como creía que era necesario y me bastaba con estar satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Eso fue hasta una tarde en la que Glenn no pudo mantenerse callado por más tiempo.

―No puedo creer que te hayas salido con la tuya ―fue en ese momento que identifiqué el brillo de sus ojos: rencor―. Te encerraron tres meses por matar a tres hombres. Esto merecería tenerte toda la vida encarcelado.

Yo le miré en silencio por varios segundos. En efecto, después de mi primera misión con Lazare, había confesado mis crímenes y me habían castigado por ello. La condena duró mucho menos de lo que yo hubiese deseado, pero me convencí que si el Patriarca creía que sólo unas semanas de encierro eran suficientes, entonces debía de ser cierto.

―Eso fue totalmente diferente. Aquello fue un grave error; esta vez sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

―¿Cómo es posible que un Santo de Atena hable así? Nosotros debemos defender a los inocentes.

―A mí no me parecían muy inocentes ―admití.

―¡Para ti nadie es inocente! ―parpadeé varias veces, sorprendido de que Glenn pudiese hablar con semejante tono―. ¡Crees que eres superior a todos, pero juzgas con leyes que tú mismo no sigues! Si todos fueran como tú habrías muerto el día en el que Jothan te encontró.

―Yo ya recibí el perdón de mi Dios ―respondí con severidad.

―¿Y los demás qué? ¿Por qué sólo tú mereces el perdón?

Antes de que pudiese pensar en una respuesta, Glenn me lanzó un golpe. Pude evadirlo, pero él no se rindió. Siguió atacándome a diestra y siniestra y, aunque al principio me limité a eludir sus golpes (me parecían tan lentos), comencé a perder la paciencia. Decidí que lo mejor sería noquearlo y le lancé un fuerte ataque al pecho.

Glenn salió disparado a varios metros de distancia. Estuve a punto de lanzarle un segundo ataque cuando una alta y clara figura se interpuso en mi camino.

―¿Qué es esto? ―un extraño hombre se alzó frente a mí―. ¿Un juego? ―dirigió entonces su atención a Glenn―. Deja adivino: quieres ver qué tan fácil sería morir en manos de un Santo de Plata ―sonrió, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara. Glenn rechazó la ayuda―, o tal vez querías demostrarle qué tan fácil es ser acusado de traidor por atacar a alguien de menor rango que él.

Glenn murmuró algo que no pude escuchar tras lo cual se puso de pie y se alejó, no sin antes lanzarme una fría mirada.

―Diabhlan, los jóvenes de ahora ya no respetan a sus mayores.

―Usted es el Santo de Escorpio ―indiqué, inclinándome levemente al ver la dorada coraza que le cubría.

―Aye. Y tú eres el nuevo asesino del Santuario ―quise defenderme de tal acusación, pero él me interrumpió colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios en tono de confidencialidad.

―Deja que te dé un par de consejos: si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo, lo primero que tienes que hacer es aceptar lo que eres ―arqueó la ceja izquierda―.Y lo segundo es cuidarte de quienes desean lastimarte, ¿comprendes?

La imponente presencia del Santo de Escorpio me obligó a asentir. Dudaba algún día aceptar el título de asesino, pero el segundo consejo fue uno que estuve totalmente dispuesto a seguir.

De los tres, Glenn siempre fue el más peligroso.

**Comentario de la Autora**: Ésta fue la parte que más trabajo me costó y con la que quedé menos satisfecha. Realmente fue difícil dar a entender que Khalil seguía siendo un psicópata pero sin hacerlo lo suficientemente psicópata como para que no se pudieran justificar sus actos. Escribí esta parte tantas veces que me cansé y decidí dejarla como me pareció menos pior. Originalmente su misión iba a ser en Palestina, pero en esa época estaba más de moda la independencia de los países africanos así que decidí quedarme con eso.  
Ahora Glenn, de los 4 muchachos de Jothan, éste fue el que más cambió de lo que planteé inicialmente. Al principio Glenn era un bastardo que odiaba a Khalil y que tornó a los otros 2 contra él. No obstante, TUVE que cambiarlo. Si Glenn fuese mala onda, Jothan no hubiera intentado defenderlo contra Ewan cuando éste salió a vengar la muerte de Khalil. En el último sidestory de esta 'saga' conoceremos un poco más de la personalidad de Glenn. Por supuesto, también será el sidestory en donde veremos cómo es que realmente murió Khalil.  
Cabe mencionar que NO elegí la constelación de Compás por ver al susodicho en SS Omega. Admito que el concepto original de Glenn se parecía mucho a Hooke pero no se necesita ser muy original para relacionar compás con alguien inteligente y astuto. Tal como Glenn se supone que es.  
Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. El siguiente sidestory que suba será nuevamente un capítulo con Ewan y Argenis.  
Ojalá que esto no haya sido tan terrible. Si llegaron hasta acá, felicidades... yo sé que son muchos OC pero trabajé tanto en ellos que sentí necesario contar su historia. Aunque fuese sólo al aire.  
¡Ciaossu!


	14. Almuerzo

**Personajes: **Ewan y Argenis. Mención de Shura.

**Resumen: **Shura es un gran aprendiz, pero Argenis teme que éste pronto se convierta en una amenaza.  
Una tarde calurosa y un frío plato de ensalada.

**Ariston**

**(Almuerzo)**

Agosto. Cuando Argenis salió de su Templo en busca de una nueva cuerda para su guitarra olvidó que aún se encontraban en el mes más caluroso del año. No era que le molestara el calor, muy al contrario, siempre lo prefería a las repentinas heladas atenienses. No obstante, agosto era demasiado caluroso y húmedo para su salud física y mental. Como todos los años, Argenis era capaz de aguantar los entrenamientos con valentía y paciencia, pero en sus pocos tiempos libres evitaba exponerse al sol.

Pensó varias veces en regresar a la frescura de su Templo, mas no se lo permitió. Ya llevaba una semana sin la maldita cuerda re (siempre tenía que ser la cuerda re) y si no hacía algo al respecto terminaría lanzando su guitarra por la ventana. De esa forma, se obligó a sí mismo a seguir hasta Rhodorio donde tuvo la suerte de encontrar abierta la tienda de música. Compró cinco paquetitos de cuerdas re sabiendo que sólo le durarían un par de meses y salió cuanto antes, esperando regresar al Santuario antes de que las gotas de sudor en su nuca comenzaran a escurrirse por su espalda.

Además, tenía muchas cosas que hacer; mucho en lo que pensar. Lo mejor sería regresar a casa a darse un largo baño de agua fría y tomar aquella decisión que desde hacía tanto rato le atormentaba.

Cruzó con rapidez la plaza de la fuente principal y, justo cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, una mancha clara atravesó su visión. Una vocecilla interior le dijo que siguiera adelante, pero la curiosidad pudo más y retomó sus pasos hasta llegar a la terraza de un pequeño restaurante. Específicamente, el restaurante favorito de Ewan y en donde éste almorzaba con la serenidad que le caracterizaba.

—Yo que creí que no me habías visto —el hombre estiró su mano hacia una silla continua y la arrastró hacia su mesa ordenándole, más que invitándole, a tomar asiento.

—Sólo vengo de paso.

—Todos en esta vida estamos sólo de paso. Ese no es un buen motivo para dejar de hacer las cosas. Ven. En ocasiones me aburro de comer solo.

Argenis rechazó la invitación dos veces más, pero Ewan insistió. Accedió a acompañarlo por pura cortesía, esperando que el encuentro no durase demasiado o que una milagrosa nube llegara y bloqueara el intenso sol.

—Me parece maravilloso que te haya encontrado en este lugar —confesó el rubio mientras escogía de su ensalada los pocos trozos de jamón que quedaban—. Ya es raro verte por tu cuenta. Pareces Blanca Nieves jalando con tus enanitos por todos lados.

—Aún no los puedo dejar solos, son muy jóvenes.

—Pero los dejaste solos hoy, ¿no es así?

—Es diferente, no podía traerlos aquí.

—Ah, cierto, cierto —Ewan asintió con severidad—. No queremos que a los aprendices se les metan ideas de libertad e independencia.

Una mesera los interrumpió para tomar la orden de Argenis. Éste hojeó rápidamente el menú y pidió un vaso con agua fría y una ensalada como la de Ewan. Cuando nuevamente los dejaron solos, un incómodo silencio los cubrió.

Argenis tomó una servilleta y comenzó a juguetear con ella, alzando el rostro sólo de cuando en cuando. Un par de veces quiso retomar la conversación, pero nunca se animó a hacerlo. Prefería doblar y desdoblar la servilleta, esperando que le sirvieran pronto su comida o que encontrase algún tema con el cual distraerse del que lo atormentaba.

Ewan, arqueando la ceja, no faltó en percibir la impaciencia de su amigo.

_—A tipple for your thoughts _—propuso, ofreciéndole una botella de alcohol casi vacía.

—Sabes que me desagrada que tomes directo de la botella.

—Y tú sabes que me desagrada que me digan lo que tengo que hacer —le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida, terminando con ella y dejando el envase justo frente a Argenis—. Además, es sólo cerveza.

—De todas formas, creo que no te mataría utilizar un tarro —calló por unos instantes—. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tomar cerveza.

—Con este calor no hay muchas opciones. Lo bueno de este clima es que puedes tomar el doble sin emborracharte; lo malo es que nada se le antoja a uno.

La mesera salió del edificio con un generoso plato de ensalada y se lo sirvió a Argenis quien comenzó a comerla con desgano.

—Si no lo quieres, dame tu jamón.

Argenis puso los ojos en blanco e instintivamente jaló su plato hacia sí.

—¿Por qué siempre pides ensalada si sólo te comes el queso y el jamón?

—Porque la ensalada es más barata que el plato de carnes frías —estiró su mano armada con un tenedor e intentó robarle un trozo de carne—. Anda. ¿Qué te cuesta? Si ni hambre tienes.

—Por todos los Dioses —exclamó Argenis—, ¡ni mis muchachos se comportan así en la mesa!

—Eso es porque tus muchachos son un montón de aburridos.

Dándose por vencido de momento, Ewan retornó su atención a su propio plato, picoteando los trozos de queso blanco que estaba guardando para el final.

—No todos podemos tener acompañantes tan interesantes como tú.

Alentado por el comentario, Ewan enderezó su espalda y sonrió con presunción.

—Aye. El joven Serpens sí es muy interesante; un poco más melodramático de lo que quisiera, pero supongo que eso mismo es lo que lo hace tan diferente.

—He escuchado que hacen un buen equipo.

—Has escuchado eso, pero no en palabras tan dulces —y es que desde hacía varias semanas que Ewan llevaba consigo a Serpens a sus misiones. Ciertamente, no buscaba ayudar al muchacho por puro altruismo; el Santo de Escorpio veía con claridad el potencial del árabe, pero temía que éste quedase desperdiciado. El joven parecía avergonzarse de sus propias capacidades y mientras no se aceptara a sí mismo se mantendría a un nivel mediocre al que realmente no pertenecía. Era su deber como Santo de Oro otorgarle al Patriarca un hombre apto para la Guerra Santa; era su deber como hombre caprichoso el regalarse a sí mismo un compañero de cacería.

—Ciertamente 'dulce' no es una palabra que alguien pudiera utilizar para describirlos. 'Asesinos sanguinarios' sería lo más indicado —Ewan rió agudamente, recordándole a Argenis a una doncella abochornada por recibir un tierno cumplido—. Supongo que eso es lo que le hace falta. El aceptar que eso es precisamente lo que es.

—En efecto. Aún no está lo suficientemente orgulloso de su deber y de su condición— entrecerró los ojos, pensativo—, pero sí se está haciendo muy fuerte. Arles ya se ha percatado. Es por eso que le permite acompañarme.

—Me parece demasiada responsabilidad para un Santo de Plata —admitió.

—Él cree que Khalil es capaz de eso y más.

—¿Y qué es lo que cree su Santidad?

—No lo sé. Confía plenamente en Arles y eso parece ser suficiente —el rostro de Ewan se enserió—. El Patriarca se está haciendo viejo. Ha sido un anciano desde hace muchas décadas, pero apenas ahora comienza a envejecer. No es necesario que Arles le moleste con las desventuras de un Santo de Plata.

—De cualquier forma no me agrada que alguien tome todas sus decisiones. Ojalá nombre pronto a un sucesor.

—¡Seguro! Será alguno de la nueva generación —su boca nuevamente se torció en una socarrona sonrisa—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que será el aprendiz de Géminis —notó un gesto de disgusto en Argenis—. ¿Por qué no? A la gente le agrada.

—Y él sabe que les agrada. Nunca es bueno tener un líder tan consciente de su propia popularidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón. De cualquier forma, dudo que estemos aquí para verlo; aún tenemos Patriarca para un buen rato.

El griego asintió para luego hundirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Ewan aprovechó su descuido para acercarse lentamente hasta el plato de su amigo.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en España? —la pregunta sorprendió tanto a Ewan que tuvo que incorporarse, abortando el ataque al plato ajeno.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con cualquier cosa?

—¿Has estado o no?

Escorpio vaciló por unos segundos antes de contestar.

—He acampado ahí un par de veces, no las suficientes como para decir que lo conozco. Tú estuviste ahí hace unos años, ¿no? Cuando fuiste por Shura.

Escuchar aquel nombre en voz alta provocó que Argenis frunciera el ceño. Últimamente él era el centro de todas sus dudas y preocupaciones. El niño poseía una energía que aún no era capaz de controlar, pero su sobrio carácter le impedía temerle a su propio poder. Aquello lo convertía en un peligro tanto para él mismo como para los demás. Era por eso que Argenis llevaba varias semanas considerando muy seriamente llevárselo lejos del Santuario.

Shura. Había algo en ese niño que últimamente le provocaba escalofríos; algo en su seco y frío cosmo, tan poderoso y afilado como una navaja.

Shura era impresionante, inexperto; pero leal y centrado. Mucho más digno de su Armadura que él. Desde hacía tiempo que Argenis se descubrió a sí mismo como un simple peón del destino, alguien por quien el tiempo tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta Shura. Aquella verdad hería su orgullo y le deprimía y frustraba a la vez. Quizá también por eso deseaba escapar del Santuario. No quería formar parte de algo que ya había elegido a su sucesor.

—¿Es bonito? —harto del largo silencio, Ewan interrumpió los pensamientos de Argenis.

—Sólo he estado en Castanesa: un pueblo pequeño, pero hermoso. Está a la ladera de las montañas y es un paraíso entre las puntas congeladas de los Pirineos… pero a ti no te gustaría.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es un lugar en donde puedas encontrar duendes o sátiros. Es más bien territorio de hadas y sílfides.

—Tonterías. No hay hadas en España; peris tal vez, pero no hadas. Aunque tienes razón en eso de que esas no son tan interesantes como los duendes. Sin embargo, deberías llevarme ahí algún día, aunque antes tendría que llevarte a Ballachulish.

—¿Podrás ofrecerme comida tan buena como los españoles?

—No, pero te apostaría un ojo a que la bebida lo será. ¿Qué dices? Regreso pasado mañana. Puedes venir conmigo.

—Sabes que no lo puedo hacer, Ewan. Tengo que cuidar a mis muchachos.

—Tus muchachos, tus muchachos, siempre tus muchachos —estiró su espalda hacia atrás, cruzándose de piernas—. Como quieras. Ya tendremos tiempo para visitas más adelante, ¿no lo crees?

Argenis forzó una sonrisa.

—Supongo.

—Claro que sí —aseguró—. Y cuando me visites sabrás lo que es un lugar verdaderamente hermoso.

—Si tú lo dices. ¿Cuándo volverás?

—No estoy seguro. Dentro de un par de meses, tal vez.

El Santo de Capricornio mantuvo aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza. Dos meses no era mucho tiempo, pero sería más que suficiente para prepararlo todo. No le contaría a Ewan de sus planes hasta entonces; lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos eran los reproches de su compañero.

Decidió, pues, disfrutar el momento. No estaba seguro de poder repetir una velada tan tranquila como esa. Aunque hubiera sido más tranquila de no ser por el condenado calor y Ewan intentando robarle sus trozos de jamón.

—¡Deja ya! —harto, tomó su ensalada y la alzó por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Para ser un Santo de Atena eres muy egoísta.

Por unos segundos Argenis pensó que Ewan tenía la razón. Luego recordó con quién estaba hablando.

—Eres de lo peor…

—Si no me vas a dar de tu ensalada entonces invítame una cerveza.

Argenis colocó su plato nuevamente sobre la mesa y siguió comiendo, cerrando los ojos solemnemente, pero apenas conteniendo una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te dije? Gasté todo el dinero que traía. Esperaba que tú me pudieras invitar.

Ewan maldijo en gaélico mientras Argenis le daba un buen mordisco a su ensalada.

—¡Que el gato te coma! ¡No me va a alcanzar!

Las preocupaciones y el candente sol seguían aturdiendo la mente de Argenis, pero al menos por ese momento pudo sentirse tranquilo. El Santo de Capricornio extrañaría esas veladas por mucho tiempo; pero, tal y como temía, una tarde como esas nunca volvería a repetirse.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Y... este fic es el punto medio entre el Argenis emo que vimos en 'Milo' y el normal que vimos en su sidestory homólogo. Tal vez pareciera que Argenis le tiene miedo a Shura y... pues es que lo tiene. Admitámoslo: Shura es espeluznante. Sin embargo, quizá lo que más traumó al buen Capricornio es el saber al niño como alguien tan perfecto para portar su armadura. A mí no me daría mucha gracia y si bien creo que la mayoría de los maestros del Santuario estarían orgullosos de ver a sus muchachos con sus armaduras, no pudo haber sido así para todos, sobre todo a los orgullosos capricornianos.  
Sobre la cuerda de re... o estúpida cuerda re. Hace varios años tocaba la guitarra y SIEMPRE se me rompía esa estúpida cuerda. Era una molestia, siempre tenía que tener como tres repuestos de re porque me duraban como 2 semanas nada más. Lo peor es que en realidad nunca aprendí a afinar bien por lo que si no tenía a alguien que me ayudara ya no podía tocar. -.-  
Peris... son criaturas de la mitología persa tipo hadas. Cuando el islamismo llegó por allá fueron interpretadas como ángeles caídos. La teoría es que estos espíritus pueden recuperar sus almas si se convierten en esa religión, lo cual las separa de las hadas que de ningún modo podrían aspirar a irse al cielo o al infierno.

Nuevamente un agradecimiento a Gochis Monchis (Afrodita de escorpio) por su beteada. *hugs*

Mmm... creo que ya. Ya merito acabamos esta 'saga'. Creo que serán 2 fics más así que ténganme paciencia. ¡Nos vemos!


	15. Después de la Muerte

**Personajes: ***inhala mucho aire* Jothan de Tauro, Aldebarán, Glenn, Lazare, Daniel, Khalil, mención de Ewan de Escorpio.

**Resumen: **Uno de los aprendices del Santo de Tauro comienza a dudar de las decisiones del Patriarca por lo que planea irse del Santuario. No obstante, Khalil de Serpens no se la dejará tan fácil.

**الآخرة **

**Ákhirah**

**(Después de la Muerte)**

—¿Maestro?

Dio varios pasos al interior del Templo de Tauro. Calló, esperando escuchar la gruesa voz de Jothan. Después de casi un minuto sin respuesta, supuso que lo mejor sería regresar en otro momento; pero justo cuando daba media vuelta el cosmo de su maestro le dio la bienvenida.

Fue sólo con eso que se atrevió a adentrarse en la Segunda Casa.

Había recorrido el pasillo principal de aquel edificio con anterioridad. Sin embargo, ahora que se perdía entre los intrincados pasajes que llevaban a la zona privada, sintió claustrofobia. Apresuró el paso hasta que, guiándose por la presencia de su maestro, llegó al saloncito principal.

Una aguda y extraña voz lo puso en alerta. Tardó un rato en identificar el origen del sonido: un flacucho jovencito que parloteaba con un acento tan marcado que apenas podía entender lo que decía. Su maestro miraba al niño con consternación, acariciando su calva, pero sonriendo nerviosamente.

—¡Ah, Glenn! —el hombre giró hacia él—. Lamento no haberte recibido. Es sólo que no quería interrumpirlo, ¿ves?

Colocó su mano derecha sobre la espalda del niño y lo empujó suavemente hacia Glenn. Éste se agachó para poder ver al pequeño con mayor claridad; era moreno y de cabello cortísimo, pero abundante. Un listón de vellitos se asomaba en su entrecejo, haciéndole ver como si estuviese enojado.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Aldebarán?

—Hablaba de Mü. Tiene dos puntitos en la frente, así —indicó, presionando sus dedos índices a la altura de sus cejas—. Tiene nombre chistoso.

—Ayer conoció al muchacho. Parece que se harán buenos amigos. ¿No es así?

Aldebarán asintió con entusiasmo.

Hacía un año que el niño entrenaba con Jothan. Al principio fue reservado y temeroso, sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas aprendió a sentirse seguro entre las amplias paredes de las Doce Casas. A Glenn no le agradaban mucho los niños, aún así había algo en su interior que lo obligaba a tratarlo con amabilidad. Quizá se debía a su estrella; Jothan tenía pocas dudas de que el niño se convertiría en su sucesor.

Y ciertamente tenían algo en común: para cómo iba, el niño sería igual o más grande que el mismo Jothan.

—¿Soy yo o creciste desde la última vez que te vi?

Aldebarán se alzó de hombros, abochornado por su exagerada estatura. En lugar de dar una respuesta se dirigió a su maestro con una melancólica mirada.

—Estou com fome.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Jothan—. Esa fue la primera frase que aprendí en portugués.

Los mayores llevaron al niño hasta el comedor donde Jothan ya tenía lista la comida del día. Glenn quedó impresionado por la forma en que el niño se tragó un filete del tamaño de su cabeza en menos de diez minutos. La situación se tornó aún más extraordinaria cuando pidió un segundo plato.

Afortunadamente, la repetición fue consumida con mucha más moderación.

—Ya vi por qué está tan alto.

—El buen apetito es señal de buena salud —le dio al niño un par de palmadas en la espalda y asintió varias veces, para luego cerrar los ojos con satisfacción—. Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo. Debes tener algo importante que decirme porque no es normal que te encuentre en este lugar.

Glenn asintió; su mirada se hallaba perdida en la mesa.

—Khalil…

La mera palabra fue suficiente para que Jothan comprendiera qué llevó al joven hasta su Templo. El Santo de Tauro no tenía oídos sordos y sabía perfectamente que Serpens había cometido varios actos inapropiados, por así decirlo, durante los últimos meses.

—Estoy atado de manos. Todo esto ha sido decisión del Patriarca.

—¿A cuántas personas deberá matar antes de que decidan expulsarlo del Santuario?

Jothan alzó la mano extendida y negó con la cabeza, indicándole que bajara el tono de su voz. Aldebarán aún estaba concentrado en su comida y era su intención mantenerlo así.

—Me parece que olvidas que ese es precisamente su deber. El Patriarca lo envía a hacer el trabajo sucio y hay poco que él pueda hacer al respecto. Coincido en que ha cometido muchos errores. Sin embargo, y esto es algo que tienes que aprender, no hay nada que hacer en contra de las órdenes de su Santidad; si es su decisión, Khalil seguirá haciendo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

—¿Acaso el Santuario no tiene la capacidad de discernir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal?

Jothan suspiró, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—En ausencia de Atena es al Patriarca a quien debemos obedecer. Si no crees que él sea la persona indicada para guiarnos, entonces no confías en las decisiones de nuestra Señora. Si ese es el caso, tal vez no deberías estar aquí.

—¿Y qué clase de gobernante es que no está dispuesto a escuchar a su gente? ¿Está tan viejo que se ha quedado sordo?— Glenn quiso seguir con la discusión, pero su maestro le lanzó una mirada tan temible que sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

—No te atrevas a hablar del Patriarca de ese modo. Tú no comprendes todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Él siempre ha estado dispuesto a escucharnos y si esta vez no lo hizo es porque tiene un buen motivo: sabe que pronto necesitaremos de hombres como Khalil.

—¿Asesinos?

Un súbito silencio los cubrió.

—Sí —respondió Jothan—, asesinos. Dios sabe que el enemigo tendrá a muchos de su parte —cerró los ojos y enderezó su espalda, dándole mayor solemnidad a sus palabras.

—Se equivoca —se atrevió a decir—. Atena no aceptaría esto.

—¿Olvidas que fue Ella quien permitió la entrada de los griegos a la fortaleza troyana? Ahí también murieron muchos inocentes, pero Ella lo aceptó porque era necesario.

Glenn, sabiendo que de ningún modo lograría que su maestro cambiara de opinión, se puso de pie. No se atrevió a decir nada más. Sólo le lanzó una mirada condescendiente y salió de la habitación. Ni siquiera se despidió del pequeño, quien ya terminaba su segunda ración de carne.

—Quiero mais.

Eso fue lo segundo que Jothan aprendió a decir en portugués.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

_Si no crees que él sea la persona indicada para guiarnos, entonces no confías en las decisiones de nuestra Señora. Si ese es el caso, tal vez no deberías de estar aquí._

Glenn consideró por mucho tiempo las palabras de su maestro.

Nunca había dudado de la Diosa; su esperanza era demasiado joven para hacerlo. Sin embargo, la verdad era que ya llevaba varios años dudando del Patriarca.

Desde que comenzó a prestarle atención a Khalil pudo identificar la ira reprimida que yacía en su corazón. Supo que era peligroso y le sorprendió que nadie más opinara del mismo modo. Sabía que no podía esperar algo así de Lazare, era demasiado gentil para ello. ¿Jothan? Esa era una historia diferente. Esa _tenía_ que ser una historia diferente.

Anteriormente había hablado con él al respecto. Ese fue el día en el que descubrió el modo en el que lo encontraron, reafirmando su teoría sobre lo explosivo que podía ser y de lo peligroso que sería portando una Armadura.

—De haberlo dejado ahí lo hubieran matado —afirmó Jothan—, o peor aún, lo hubieran enviado a un reformatorio y quién sabe cómo hubiese acabado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era traerlo este lugar; llevarlo por el buen camino.

En ese aspecto, Khalil tuvo un gran guía, pero desafortunadamente no estuvo dispuesto a seguir con la ruta establecida. Por mucho tiempo, Glenn confió en el criterio de su maestro y esperó que el camino del muchacho no fuese demasiado lejano al de la Diosa. En todo caso, su confianza se quebró el día que regresó junto con Lazare de una misión en Estados Unidos. Khalil asesinó a tres hombres por puro arrebato y el Patriarca no sólo no lo expulsó del Santuario, sino que tres años después decidió darle una Armadura Plateada.

En un principio temió ser él el equivocado. Llegó a creer que su desconfianza era infundada y que el tiempo probaría que Khalil era realmente merecedor de su constelación.

Pasó el tiempo y si algo llegó a probar fue precisamente lo contrario.

Su cruel comportamiento en África fue la prueba que necesitó para convencerse de que Khalil era peligroso. No obstante, ese fue sólo el principio. Serpens se había convertido en el nuevo asesino del Santuario y era claro que disfrutaba de su trabajo más de lo que debía. Afortunadamente para Glenn, esa vez no fue el único que alzó su voz en contra de su compañero. Fueron muchos los que susurraron aunque, al igual que él, nadie se atrevió a subir hasta el Templo de la Diosa y cuestionar personalmente la decisión de su líder.

Se limitó a subir hasta el Segundo Templo y confirmar lo que ya esperaba: nadie estaba de acuerdo con lo que pasaba, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Era por eso que las palabras de Jothan retumbaban en sus oídos día y noche.

No. No consideraba que el Patriarca fuese el indicado para guiarlo.

Eso quería decir que tampoco confiaba en las decisiones de Atena.

¿Por qué, entonces, pelear por Ella?

Los ideales que Jothan le había inculcado aún brillaban con fuerza. No era que no deseara lo mismo que Atena, era sólo que se negaba a aceptar que el fin justificaba los medios. Ningún acto de maldad debía ser pagado por otro igual y, aunque el Patriarca opinara lo contrario, Glenn no cambiaría de opinión.

No servía de nada permanecer ahí por más tiempo.

Tomó aquella decisión con facilidad y templanza. Después de todo, fue con esa misma actitud que aceptó el reto de convertirse en Santo. Su motivación en aquel entonces fue el poder mantenerse en el mismo mundo que su hermano. Ahora, lo que le obligaba a alejarse de él era su deseo de verdadera justicia.

Decidió dejar atrás su Armadura porque se rehusaba a usarla nuevamente y porque el llevarla consigo sería aún más arriesgado. Estaba consciente del castigo que recibían los desertores, por lo que no quería ni imaginarse lo que le harían a los ladrones de Mantos Sagrados.

Huyó en la madrugada mientras los soldados hacían el cambio de guardia, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento ululando entre los cañones que rodeaban el Santuario.

Cruzó la muralla sin problemas, pero, a sabiendas de que estaba lejos de hallarse a salvo, siguió avanzando con la mayor rapidez que sus piernas le otorgaron. Apenas y se permitía tocar el suelo con sus pies; temía que el ruido de sus saltos alzara la alarma.

Planeaba perderse en el bosque ubicado al norte de la ciudad. Desde pequeño estuvo acostumbrado a utilizar los árboles como escondite y entre ellos se sentía seguro. Una vez que llegara a la reserva natural, esperaría a que las cosas se calmaran antes de seguir su camino hacia América. Sería más fácil esconderse ahí. Daniel le comentó alguna vez que había pocos Santos en esas regiones y pensó que, con el tiempo, podría atreverse a tener una vida normal.

Tenía esto en mente cuando un fuerte silbido crujió en el aire. Aquella fue la advertencia de lo que siguió: un destello de luz plateada y un certero golpe en la boca de su estómago. Su vista se nubló y perdió el equilibrio. Cuando la oscuridad terminó, lo primero que pudo reconocer fue a Khalil.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Glenn necesitó varios intentos para articular su respuesta. Poco a poco empezó a recobrar el aliento.

—Escapando.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—No digas tonterías. No sé qué se te ha metido en la cabeza, pero lo mejor será que regreses.

—No puedo.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

—No pienso seguir peleando por alguien en quien no confío.

Khalil parpadeó, confundido. La extraña reacción puso a Glenn aún más nervioso.

—¿Te refieres a Atena? No tienes que pelear por Ella. Ponle el nombre que quieras a tu causa. Estoy seguro de que a Ella no le importará siempre y cuando luches por la justicia.

—¿Cuál justicia? ¿La tuya?

El gesto de impaciencia desapareció del rostro de Khalil. De repente comprendía lo que pasaba.

—Ya veo. Creí que habías tenido un ataque de pánico, pero me equivoqué. Realmente quieres huir del Santuario porque no estás de acuerdo en cómo cumplo con mi deber.

—Si alguien como tú logró convertirse en Santo creo que es un título del que quisiera prescindir.

Khalil exhaló y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Tanto es tu orgullo que no puedes ignorarme? ¿Tan frágil es tu deseo de proteger a las personas que decidiste irte sólo porque hay gente que no piensa como tú? Es una pena. Creí que tú eras el inteligente —cerró los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos en posición de ataque: una protegiendo su pecho y la otra con los dedos juntos y extendidos, señalándolo—. Regresa. Habla con Jothan antes de que tomes esta decisión.

—¿De quién crees que saqué la idea? —murmuró.

Khalil asintió, no muy sorprendido por la respuesta.

—¿Conoces el castigo de los desertores? —tragando saliva, el menor asintió—. Entonces no hay de más de qué hablar.

Una vez que vio venir el segundo ataque, Glenn no tuvo intención de defenderse. Estaba demasiado desilusionado por haber sido encontrado con tanta facilidad. Justo cuando aceptaba que era hora de su muerte, se escucharon dos nuevos silbidos, seguidos por el sonido de metal chocando contra metal.

—¿Danial?

Glenn cayó de bruces por la impresión. Atónito, miró a sus otros dos compañeros situarse entre el estrecho espacio que aún había entre él y Khalil.

—Es Daniel —había sido él quien, con sus antebrazos, bloqueó el golpe del árabe—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir?

Khalil gruñó y dio un salto hacia atrás, recuperando espacio, pero nunca dejando su posición defensiva.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Déjalo ir —a todos les sorprendió el severo tono de Lazare—, no vale la pena que le hagas daño.

—Todos los años decenas de hombres y niños son sentenciados a muerte. ¿Por qué habría él de tener un trato especial? Si acaso, su castigo debería de ser peor. Los aprendices huyen porque tienen miedo; él lo hace porque neciamente cree que sólo hay un camino que lleve a la justicia.

—Y tú ciegamente crees que ese camino debe de ser hecho con sangre —Glenn habló mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie.

—El maestro tenía razón —susurró Daniel—, los dos son un par de testarudos.

—Nos pidió que los vigiláramos bien —añadió Lazare—, se imaginaba que algo así pasaría. No dejaremos que mates a Glenn —con la mirada, Lazare le indicó a Daniel que se alejara. Pretendía ser él quien detuviera al árabe.

—Esta es una noche de sorpresas. ¿En qué momento te nacieron las agallas, Regula? —Khalil se atrevió a sonreír con incredulidad.

—Al igual que tú, en estos momentos debo hacer lo que en mi opinión es lo correcto.

El árabe cerró los ojos y asintió, concentrando su cosmo y preparándose para deshacerse del obstáculo que le impedía cumplir con su deber.

Lazare fue capaz de detener el primer ataque, pero con el segundo fue lanzado a varios metros de distancia, chocando contra una pared de piedra y quedando enterrado debajo del escombro que produjo el impacto.

Khalil no tuvo oportunidad de ir contra el escocés. El Santo de Fornax no tardó en convertirse en su próximo contrincante.

—¿También tú?

Daniel se alzó de hombros, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Es una buena oportunidad para enfrentarme a ti. Hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea.

Glenn dio varios pasos hacia atrás. La defensiva de Daniel era pobre; no tardó en cubrirse de heridas por los constantes golpes de Khalil. Sin embargo, su ofensiva fue suficiente para mantenerlo firme en su posición.

—Vete —en algún momento Lazare se había recuperado de la fuerte contusión y salió de los escombros de la roca—. ¿Qué esperas? No soportaremos mucho tiempo.

El menor poco entendía de lo que pasaba. El ruido de los golpes lo aturdía y fue sólo hasta que Daniel alzó su cosmo lo suficiente para alzar una larga columna de fuego que despertó de su confusión. La luz iluminó su rostro y su mente y, apenas descubriendo qué era lo que tenía que hacer, se puso en posición de ataque.

Khalil se percató de que el cosmo de Glenn despertaba. Renuente a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con los otros dos, decidió sacarlos del camino. Con un largo salto se separó de Daniel; al aterrizar lanzó un puñetazo hacia el suelo y dejó que su cosmo se vertiera entre las grietas que acababa de formar.

—¡Ákhirah!

Tres centellas se deslizaron por la tierra y llegaron hasta los pies de sus compañeros, ascendiendo y sujetándose con firmeza a sus cuerpos. Su técnica culminó con un intenso brillo, asfixiando y quemando a sus adversarios.

Lazare y Daniel, debilitados por las previas heridas, cayeron al suelo con un seco golpe. Sólo Glenn se mantuvo de pie, no sin dificultad.

—¿Ves lo que has ocasionado? —el árabe caminó hacia él—. ¿Por qué tenías que hacer las cosas así? Si tan sólo hubieras hablado con el Patriarca… puede que él te hubiera dejado ir.

—¿Y si no lo hacía? No quise tomar ese riesgo.

—Sin embargo, corriste directo hacia la muerte. Eso no me parece muy congruente.

—Soy un Santo de Atena; parece ser que eso me imposibilita al pensamiento lógico.

Khalil frunció el ceño.

—Tú ya no eres uno de nosotros.

Cuando el mayor arremetió nuevamente contra él, Glenn no dudó en defenderse. Sus compañeros fueron heridos por su culpa y lo mejor que podía hacer para agradecerles era mantenerse con vida y escapar. Desafortunadamente, primero tendría que derrotarlo.

Los movimientos de Khalil eran extremadamente rápidos, lo cual impidió que los golpes de Glenn acertaran. Sin embargo, éste notó que su contrincante se limitaba a esquivarlo. Él sabía que el árabe podía derrotarlo con facilidad; con repetir su técnica especial sería suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate. Todo indicaba que su compañero aún confiaba en que cambiaría de opinión… o más bien en que podría llevarlo a rastras de regreso al Santuario.

—¡Si no me vas a matar, al menos deja de moverte!

Por supuesto que Khalil no obedeció. Siguió escapando de las patadas y puñetazos, esperando que el otro se cansara y así derrotarlo con un simple golpe.

La actitud del mayor irritó a Glenn. No podía aceptar que el árabe le faltara al respeto de semejante manera. Él también fue entrenado como Caballero y aunque fuese de un rango menor al suyo, la diferencia entre ellos no era tan abismal. Khalil lo subestimaba. Podría demostrárselo si tan sólo tuviera su Armadura consigo.

¡Debió imaginarse que la necesitaría! Fue un tonto por haberla dejado atrás.

Repetía aquella idea incesantemente, sintiéndose cada vez más y más enojado; furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan imprudente.

Uno de sus puñetazos acertó. Su poder no fue suficiente para que Khalil flaqueara, pero su sorprendido rostro fungió como combustible para el cosmo de Glenn. Pronto, la mayoría de sus golpes comenzaron a caer en las zonas desprotegidas de su adversario y éste se vio forzado a contraatacar.

Si la coraza envolviera sus manos, sus golpes se harían más fuertes; si su pecho estuviera protegido, se atrevería a bajar sus defensas y a enfocarse más en el ataque. Si no hubiese sido tan imprudente, no se encontraría en semejantes problemas.

No debió haber dejado su Armadura.

¡Si tan sólo pudiera usarla una última vez!

De repente, Glenn sintió una familiar tibieza sobre su piel y sus ojos se cegaron por el brillo de su propia Armadura.

Circinus apareció para proteger a quien aún consideraba su dueño.

Khalil no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que ocurría. Esperando un leve golpe de su contrincante, no se percató que el puño de Glenn ya estaba protegido por su Armadura. El ataque fue certero: justo al lado izquierdo de su abdomen.

Justo en un lugar que estaba desprotegido.

Glenn sintió la sangre escurrirse entre sus dedos, filtrándose por debajo de su Armadura y recorriendo su antebrazo. Alzó la vista hacia Khalil quien, con los ojos desorbitados, distorsionó su rostro más por incredulidad que por dolor.

Tosió sangre. Varias de las gotas cayeron sobre la frente y mejillas del escocés, confundiéndose con las pecas de su rostro. Las fuerzas flaquearon en el mayor y su propio peso lo llevó al suelo, liberándose del puño de Glenn.

—¡Khalil!

Los otros dos se habían levantado desde hacía tiempo, decidiendo no intervenir en la pelea. Glenn siguió sin prestarles atención, centrando su mirada en el rastro de sangre que cubría su mano.

Daniel corrió hacia el árabe, tratando de reanimarlo. Un manchón rojizo se formó en el suelo y entre jadeos y toses Khalil intentaba en vano respirar.

Intentó murmurar un par de palabras, pero sólo logró emitir un par de silbidos. Finalmente, después de una fuerte convulsión, Khalil inhaló por última vez. La Armadura se separó de su cuerpo y Daniel alzó su temblorosa mano para cerrarle los ojos.

Fornax recostó el cuerpo de su compañero y se puso de pie, para luego tornar su atención hacia Lazare.

—¿Qué hacemos con él?

—Dejemos que el Santuario se encargue. Nosotros tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

—¿Nosotros? —Glenn dio varios pasos hacia Lazare—. ¿De qué hablas? Ustedes tienen que regresar. Tienen que decirles lo que pasó.

—¿Lo que pasó? ¿Que impedimos que Serpens hiciera su trabajo? ¿Que te permitimos matarlo?

—No había nada que ustedes pudieran hacer —nervioso, lanzó el casco de su Armadura al suelo—. ¡Jothan lo entenderá!

—No es él quien me preocupa.

—Entonces déjenme ir con el Patriarca. Ustedes no tienen por qué pagar por mi estupidez.

—Tampoco creo que su Santidad sea un problema.

Glenn miró a Daniel, buscando en él una respuesta.

—El Santo de Escorpio —atento, Fornax no lo defraudó—. Él no nos perdonará esto. Ni siquiera si el Patriarca se lo ordena.

Ewan de Escorpio.

Sólo hasta ese momento Glenn recordó su existencia. Desde que Khalil ganó su Armadura se convirtió en el protegido del Octavo Guardián. Entrenaban juntos e incluso se acompañaron para algunas misiones. Ya fuera por verdadero aprecio hacia Khalil o simplemente por orgullo, Ewan no permitiría que su asesinato quedara impune.

Él no aceptaría excusas ni explicaciones y, al igual que el Escorpión Celeste con Orión, los cazaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Decidieron llevarse sus Armaduras. De ese modo estarían mejor preparados para cuando los encontraran (no había duda de que lo harían). Corrieron hasta el amanecer y sólo entonces, sintiéndose un poco más seguros, se atrevieron a detenerse. Ahí concluyeron que lo mejor sería separarse.

—Tú debes de ir con tu hermano.

A Glenn le agradó la propuesta de Regula, pero sabía que no era la mejor de las opciones.

—Podrían acusarlo de complicidad. Lo mejor será que me aleje de él.

—Tienes que explicarle lo que pasó —insistió—, no querrás que se quede con una mala idea de ti, ¿o sí? Además, no tienen por qué acusarlo de nada. No mientras seas lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

—Y no mientras distraigamos al Escorpión —Daniel habló con entusiasmo, a Glenn le pareció extraño que fuese capaz de sonreír en un momento como ese—. Te daremos todo el tiempo que podamos.

—Esto es absurdo, los matarán.

—Si logramos que la cacería dure lo suficiente, tal vez decidan dejarnos en paz —Glenn gruñó, irritado por el vano optimismo de Lazare—. Además, de los tres eres el único que aún tiene asuntos pendientes.

—Nosotros estaremos bien. Será como un juego.

—Un juego en el que sabemos quién ganará— dictó Glenn con fatalidad.

—Es cierto —Daniel se cruzó de brazos y asintió—. La muerte siempre es la que gana. Por eso, y mientras podamos, hay que burlarnos de ella. No podemos evitar que nos alcance, pero podemos hacerla rabiar.

Aceptando que no había modo en el que sus amigos (era un honor llamarles así) cambiaran de opinión, Glen asintió.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo esto.

—No las necesitamos— aseguró Lazare.

—Aunque un 'gracias' estaría bien.

El menor dejó escapar una delgada risilla.

—Entonces gracias.

Tras una breve, pero sensible despedida, los tres muchachos se separaron.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, el Octavo Guardián se aseguraba de que el cuerpo de Khalil tuviese apropiada sepultura.

Esa misma noche saldría de cacería.

**Comentario de la Autora**: Bien, con esto doy por terminada la historia de mi buen Khalil. Es la espinita que me quería sacar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como había comentado con anterioridad, Glenn fue un personaje que sufrió muchos cambios desde su creación hasta ahora. Es por eso que me fue especialmente complicado el hallar un modo para que Ewan quisiera matar a los 3 muchachos. Luego recordé que Ewan era un psicótico y el asunto fue más fácil. XD

¿No es genial saber que los tres están muertos ahora? Kufufufufufufu.

Ákhirah es la idea del 'más allá' del Islam. Me pareció un nombre muy épico para el ataque de Khalil jeje. Saben que me cuesta mucho describir acciones así que espero que esto no haya quedado demasiado mal.

Nuevamente este fic fue beteado por Afrodita de Escorpio. ¡Domo arigatou! XD Lamento hacerte sufrir tanto.

Por el momento ando ocupada con otro trabajo así que es probable que el siguiente sidestory tarde. Me gustaría hacer algo más con Argenis, pero mis musas no se ponen de acuerdo todavía.

Sea como sea, entre sidestories que aún me gustaría hacer son: un encuentro entre Kanon y Ewan con los dos burlándose de Milo, el pasado del buen Antoine aka Barbegazi y algo con Scarlet II. Seh... Scarlet. Se merece un sidestory.

Espero que estas notas hayan tenido sentido porque ando con una gripe tremenda pero soy una desesperada y quise actualizar de una vez. XD

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas! ¡Nos andamos viendo!


	16. Justicia

**Dikaion**

**(Justicia)**

—¿Ya podemos ir a comer?

Aioria corrió hacia mí alzando los brazos y revoloteando sus pestañas como lo hacía cada vez que quería pedirme algo. Estiré mi mano derecha hacia él, aunque sólo para limpiar un rastro de polvo en su mejilla.

—Acabamos de desayunar.

—Pero ya tengo hambre —su vocecilla aguda y suplicante no me conmovió.

—Últimamente comes demasiado. Si sigues así comenzarás a engordar —le di un par de palmadas en la espalda, obligándolo a avanzar—. Vamos al Templo de mi maestro a darte un buen baño.

—¡No necesito bañarme!

—¿No? Traes tanta arena en el cabello que podrías hacer un castillo con ella.

Aioria bufó por mi mala broma. Sin embargo, sacudió sus cabellos con fuerza antes de que una ligera nubecita de polvo se alzara sobre su cabeza. Instintivamente, llevé mis manos hacia mi propio cabello y lo sacudí para no tener la misma apariencia sucia y desgarbada de mi pequeño acompañante.

De repente, un cosmo chocó contra el mío con fuerza. La energía era intensa y aguda, pero la voz que llamó mi nombre fue firme y queda; una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

—¿Shura? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Su cosmo titubeó, reduciéndose para luego amplificarse con nerviosismo como la luz de una vela frente a una ventana abierta.

—Mi maestro…

No fue necesaria más explicación; esa simple frase me bastó para enfocar aún más mis sentidos en búsqueda del cosmo del Santo de Capricornio. Traté de localizarlo por varios segundos, hilando tenues rastros de energía que llevaban todos hacia la misma dirección: un punto frío y vacío en el que no se podía reconocer ninguna señal de vida.

—Estará bien, Shura —dije—. Sólo tienes que mantenerte tranquilo.

—Mi mano… —respondió después de un breve silencio—. No sé qué pasó. No pude controlarlo.

—Hablaré con el Patriarca —entre silencios pude escuchar la voz de mi hermano, mas no me atreví a desviar mi atención hacia él—. Él lo entenderá. ¿Puedes venir al Santuario? Todo saldrá bien si le explicas lo que pasó.

—Escorpio.

Aquella palabra fue pronunciada tan desdeñosamente que me provocó escalofríos. Yo también lo había sentido: el cosmo del Octavo Guardián desplazándose desde Atenas hasta los Pirineos. Era obvio que Ewan de Escorpio sentiría la muerte de su mejor amigo. Más obvio aún era que éste no perdonaría a Shura con facilidad.

En ese instante dejé a Aioria atrás, lanzándole una rápida orden para que siguiera adelante hasta el Templo de Sagitario, mientras yo mismo corría hacia el Templo de Atena. No estaba seguro de que el Patriarca recibiría la imprevista visita de un aprendiz, pero confiaba en que la muerte de uno de sus Santos le sería tan clara como a Escorpio y que comprendería el por qué de mi insistencia.

Sabía que tendría tiempo antes de que Ewan decidiera verter su ira sobre Shura. Reclamaría el cuerpo de su amigo y lo traería de regreso al Santuario para su sepultura. Ese era tiempo suficiente para que él calmara su agresivo y confundido cosmo, y para que yo defendiera la posición del aprendiz de Capricornio.

—¿Shura? —éste seguía inmóvil, paciente, inquieto—. Escorpio no te hará daño; aún no. Lo mejor será que te quedes en España. Entre más lejos de él, mejor.

El niño accedió sin dudarlo.

Para cuando llegué al Templo de la Diosa, el Santo de Escorpio ya había regresado al Santuario. Fui recibido por Arles a quien le solicité una audiencia con el Patriarca. El Santo de Altar me miró por varios segundos, conteniéndose un reclamo por ensuciar el sagrado edificio con mi vieja ropa de entrenamiento.

—Ya estás aquí —murmuró con gravedad, dando media vuelta para luego caminar hacia las rojas cortinas del Templo—. Su Santidad te espera —de nueva cuenta me lanzó una despectiva mirada—. Por favor, sacúdete las sandalias antes de entrar.

Tras decir esto el hombre se perdió entre la tela que separaba el vestíbulo del resto del Templo. Después de varios instantes de perplejidad, comprendí que debía seguir a Arles. Sacudí el polvo de mis zapatos y ropa, y seguí los pasos del Santo de Altar.

Esa fue la primera vez que entré a las zonas privadas del Patriarca.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fui recibido en el estudio del Patriarca, por lo que supuse que el hombre se encontraba indispuesto. La avanzada edad de nuestro líder no era un secreto, tampoco lo era el hecho de que pronto se vería obligado a elegir un sucesor.

Me hinqué ante él a unos pasos de su amplio escritorio. A mis espaldas, Arles mantenía una respetuosa distancia. No necesitaba verlo para adivinar que su mirada estaba clavada en mi nuca.

—Imagino que estás aquí porque temes por la seguridad de tu amigo, ¿no es así?

—Le puedo asegurar que Shura no mató a su maestro intencionalmente.

—Nadie lo ha acusado de semejante cosa —interrumpió Arles—; me parece que tu presencia aquí es innecesaria. Conocemos bien el potencial de Shura. Por desafortunada que haya sido la muerte de Argenis, esto era algo que él mismo previó. Fue por eso que decidió alejarse del Santuario.

Su Santidad alzó su mano izquierda en tono conciliatorio.

—Me parece que lo que trae a Aioros a este lugar no es el temor a nuestro veredicto —instintivamente, bajé mi mirada—. Su temor yace en el Santo de Escorpio.

—Temo que busque venganza por la muerte de su amigo.

—Escorpio es un hombre impulsivo, mas nunca desacataría las órdenes directas del Patriarca —aseguró Arles—. No estará de acuerdo con su decisión. No obstante, sabrá que no podrá hacer nada al respecto y obedecerá

Por más que deseé hacerlo no pude creer en las palabras del Santo de Altar. La fama del Santo de Escorpio lo precedía. Puede que no se atreviera a matar a Shura, pero podría herirlo lo suficiente como para dejarlo a medio camino del Aqueronte.

—¿Qué hay sobre Shura? ¿Qué es lo que debe de hacer ahora?

El Patriarca no me respondió inmediatamente.

—Supongo que ya has hablado con él. ¿Te dijo precisamente cómo fue que Argenis murió?

—No, señor —admití—. Sólo dijo algo sobre su mano.

Arles no se molestó en disimular una expresión de sorpresa. Me dio la impresión de que el Patriarca hizo el mismo gesto debajo de su máscara.

—Parece que Argenis tenía razón —murmuró para sí—. El cosmo de Shura es aún muy agresivo. Sería peligroso tenerlo en un lugar tan poblado como el Santuario. Su maestro lo sabía, es por eso que decidió llevárselo.

—¿Entonces lo dejaremos solo en ese lugar?

—Es un niño muy hábil. Sé que pronto dominará la técnica que derrotó al Santo de Capricornio. Además, no estará solo; tendrá a otros cinco compañeros para apoyarlo. También sé que podrá contar contigo Aioros.

Asentí.

—Aún así…

—Aún así dudas del Santo de Escorpio. Quizá yo también lo haga y por eso deseo mantener a Shura lejos de él.

—Ewan nunca le ha dado motivos para desconfiar de él, su Santidad —arremetió Arles.

—No, pero cuando las personas pierden a un ser querido suelen cambiar. Confiemos en que nuestro compañero lo haga para bien —se inclinó levemente hacia mí—. Escorpio pronto vendrá a exigir su retribución. Yo se la negaré y tú estarás ahí para defender a tu amigo si es necesario.

Me sorprendí por la generosa oferta del Patriarca. Apenas unos minutos atrás dudaba si su Santidad me recibiría siquiera, y en esos momentos no sólo me ofrecía otra audiencia sino que me permitía defender a mi amigo de las acusaciones de un Santo de Oro. Mis palabras fueron pocas para agradecerle por aquella oportunidad. Con ello se dio la reunión por concluida y Arles me llevó de regreso al salón principal.

—Te aconsejo que estés aquí mañana temprano —indicó mientras abría las puertas del Templo—. El Santo de Escorpio no suele madrugar, pero algo me dice que no podrá dormir esta noche.

Le aseguré que aceptaría su consejo y le di nuevamente las gracias.

Él arrugó la nariz y entró de nuevo al Templo de Atena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justo como Arles previó, el Santo de Escorpio acudió al Templo de Atena a primera hora del siguiente día. Tuve la oportunidad de llegar unos minutos antes y para cuando el Caballero cruzaba la larga alfombra roja hacia el trono, yo ya estaba hincado a un costado del salón. Me sentí aliviado de que el Santo de Altar no nos acompañara esa mañana. Él tendía a ser muy permisivo con Escorpio, y temía que tomara partido suyo si iniciaba una discusión.

Ewan cruzó frente a mí sin siquiera mirarme. Lucía cansado, con un par de remarcadas ojeras que le daban una apariencia sombría. No obstante, su cosmo era una clara señal de que la falta de sueño no había hecho mella en su decisión. Su energía ardía con fiereza y un extraño brillo rojizo titilaba en sus ojos, como si estuviera listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Nunca antes el Santo de Escorpio me pareció tan peligroso.

Tomó su lugar ante el Patriarca, se retiró su casco y lo acunó en su brazo izquierdo.

—Cuando solicité una reunión con su Ilustrísima no pensé que sería escoltado por un aprendiz.

—Aioros es amigo de Shura. Tiene derecho a defenderlo de lo que, supongo, es una acusación de asesinato.

—¿Acusación? Yo no he venido aquí a acusar a nadie; considero que la culpabilidad de ese muchacho es suficientemente clara.

—Cierto es que Shura es el responsable de la muerte del Santo de Capricornio —admitió el Patriarca en tono pensativo—. Aunque también es cierto que se trató de un accidente. Esto se confirma con el hecho de que no ha huido de su campo de entrenamiento. Ha permanecido ahí desde ayer, tal y como este joven aprendiz se lo recomendó. Igualmente, sé que está dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que se le imponga.

—Me parece que tanto su Santidad como este jovencito saben qué clase de castigo es el que solicito para él.

—Nosotros no asesinamos a los aprendices que no pueden controlar su poder, Escorpio. Muy al contrario: los ayudamos a que descubran cómo dominarse a sí mismos, para que aprendan a usar sus habilidades en nombre de Atena. Son nuestra responsabilidad, y les ofreceremos nuestra ayuda siempre y cuando estén dispuestos a recibirla.

El cosmo del Santo pulsó con fuerza, pero pronto regresó a su estado inicial. Supuse que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un 'no' por respuesta. Comenzaba a sentirse acorralado y la extraña sensación lo perturbaba.

Su descontrol me dio la fortaleza y el descaro suficiente para tomar la palabra.

—La prudencia y el honor de Shura se han demostrado en varias ocasiones. El Santo de Capricornio sabía de esas cualidades, confiaba en él y no dudaba que se convertiría en su sucesor.

Mi impertinencia fue rápidamente reprendida con una firme mirada de Ewan. Sus iris, totalmente enrojecidos, se clavaron tan profundamente en mí que, no queriendo incitarlo más, decidí atenuar mi cosmo.

—Es cierto, Argenis confiaba mucho en él. Ya vimos que eso no le funcionó muy bien, ¿verdad? —dirigió nuevamente su atención al Patriarca—. ¿Su Santidad realmente piensa en premiar a ese niño con una Armadura Dorada?

Preguntó con incredulidad, como si no pudiera concebir a Shura portando el Manto de Capricornio. Algo que para mí era tan claro, a él le parecía completamente inadmisible.

—Yo no soy quien decide si un aprendiz es digno de portar una Armadura. Tanto el destino como sus habilidades son los que toman esa decisión.

—Es demasiado joven.

—No sería el más joven hasta ahora —aseguré.

—¡Absurdo! ¡Asesina a su maestro y como premio es declarado uno de los Doce!

—No sería el primero en ser premiado así.

Nuevamente, el cosmo de Ewan se sacudió, pero esta vez no se trató de un descuido. Su aura se abalanzó hacia mí, violenta y amenazante y por un instante temí por mi vida.

—Suficiente —la voz del Patriarca resonó en las altas paredes del Templo—. Concuerdo con que la muerte de Capricornio fue una gran desgracia. No obstante, se trató de un accidente y no permitiré que dañes a Shura en busca de tu venganza —suavizó su voz—. Aunque tienes razón al decir que aún es demasiado joven. El niño es peligroso y aún más si tuviera una Armadura. Le daremos tiempo para que se haga más fuerte, más… estable. Continuará su entrenamiento en los Pirineos, y sólo hasta que demuestre ser lo suficientemente apto podrá reclamar su lugar como un Santo de Oro.

—Matará a sus compañeros tal y como lo hizo con su maestro.

El cruel resentimiento en las palabras de Ewan me irritó.

—Shura no es como usted. Él no mataría a alguien sólo por disfrute.

El hombre arqueó la ceja y el color de sus ojos se aclaró hasta un prístino azul. Posteriormente, alzó su rostro hacia el Patriarca en una última plegaria por lo que él denominaba justicia.

—Escucha bien, Ewan. Yo también comprendo el dolor de perder a un amigo. Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y te aseguro que el tiempo terminará por atenuar tu pena. Hasta que esto ocurra deberás contenerte y comportarte como tu rango te lo exige.

—Habrá de disculpar mi orgullo, Maestro, pero, de algún modo, es mi rango el que me exige atenerme a él —renuente, su cosmo cedió de golpe—. Si bien no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión, la acepto porque confío en que es lo correcto.

Se puso de pie, se inclinó una última vez e inició su camino al exterior del Templo.

—¿Aioros? —llamó el Patriarca—. Me parece que deberías ir con Shura, explicarle qué es lo que hemos decidido esta mañana.

Gustoso, accedí a la orden. Segundos después me despedí del Patriarca y salí del salón principal. Una vez que cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me percaté de que el Santo de Escorpio me esperaba. Mi primer instinto fue el de alejarme de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, al ya no percibir hostilidad de su parte, me atreví a escucharlo.

—Sólo me gustaría dejar algo muy en claro, aprendiz: yo no asesino porque disfrute hacerlo. Lo hago porque es mi deber —se colocó su casco con parsimonia—. El hecho que disfrute hacerlo es una historia muy diferente. Verás, el mundo va mucho más allá del blanco y el negro. Te recomiendo que aprendas eso de una buena vez; te ahorraría muchos problemas.

Me miró larga y detenidamente por casi un minuto. Después de eso, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia Piscis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El campamento de Shura se encontraba a varios kilómetros del pueblo de Castanesa. Si bien aún faltaban un par de semanas para que iniciara el invierno, la cima de las montañas ya estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de nieve. El aire delgado y el viento helado alteraron mis sentidos y tuve que tomarme un par de minutos para aclimatarme antes de buscar a mi amigo.

Fue fácil localizar la cabaña de los aprendices, pero no encontré a nadie ahí. La única señal de que ese lugar aún estuviera habitado era el rastro de pisadas que salían y entraban del edificio. Una vereda de nieve removida me guió algunos metros cuesta arriba, donde encontré una hilera de gotitas rojas sobre la blanca superficie. El rastro venía de aún más arriba, en un punto en el que la nieve se revolvía con el pasto y una gruesa capa de sangre seca. Desvié mi ruta de ascenso adrede. No tenía interés de andar sobre el lugar en el que Argenis de Capricornio había pasado sus últimos segundos de vida.

Minutos después encontré a Shura. Estaba recostado sobre una saliente rocosa, despierto. Miraba hacia el nublado cielo y de cuando en cuando frotaba sus brazos con las manos, quizá por el frío provocado por sus ropas humedecidas por la nieve. Mi amigo estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató de mi presencia hasta que me senté a su lado.

—¿Aioros? —quiso abrazarme, mas se contuvo. Se limitó a parpadear varias veces con ojos tristes y a bajar la mirada.

—El Patriarca me envió a decirte que todo estará bien —apretó los labios, como si aquella respuesta no fuera la que esperaba.

—¿Puedo regresar al Santuario?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndome tonto por apenas recodar que no todas las noticias que le traía eran buenas.

—No. Quiere que sigas entrenando aquí. ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

—Creo que fueron al pueblo —sonrió con tristeza—. Está bien, ya desde antes me tenían miedo.

Eran pocos los momentos en los que había visto a Shura comportarse como alguien de su edad. Siempre me pareció que era un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, y por mala que fuese la situación en esos momentos sonreí ante su inocencia.

—Entrenarás con ellos hasta que te hagas lo suficientemente fuerte. Su Santidad está tan convencido como yo de que serás el sucesor de Argenis —Shura inclinó su rostro, ocultándose detrás de algunos mechones mojados—. De Ewan no debes de preocuparte, recibió órdenes explícitas de dejarte en paz.

—Lo imaginaba —su respuesta me descolocó—. De no ser así ya hubiera venido a buscarme —alzó su mano derecha y la observó con detenimiento—. Él ya no me preocupa.

—¿Le temes a tu nueva técnica?

—¿Técnica? —hizo un mohín de disgusto—. Esa no es una técnica; es sólo un montón de energía que sale disparada por todos lados. Tuve suerte de sólo matar a mi maestro.

Se encogió de hombros y estiré mi mano hacia él para enredarla entre sus cabellos. Eso era algo que solía hacer cuando quería confortar a mi hermano; esperaba que tuviese el mismo efecto.

—Yo también tuve problemas con ataques nuevos. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

—Tú no lo viste. No viste cómo rompe todo a su paso; parte todo como si estuviese hecho de cal. Si no puedo controlarme a mí mismo, entonces, ¿cómo podría convertirme en un…? Ya nunca podría ser como tú.

—Lo controlarás, no tengo duda de ello. Eres joven, pero muy capaz; mucho más capaz que cualquier otro aspirante.

—No hay nadie más capaz que Aioros.

Reí quedamente y lo abracé. A él le tomó varios segundos atreverse a corresponder mi caricia.

—Dominarás esa técnica y después podrás regresar al Santuario.

Shura asintió, aunque no se separó de mí.

—Tú también debes hacerte más fuerte —dijo—. Entonces ambos tendremos nuestras armaduras y pelearemos juntos.

Un ligero copo de nieve cayó sobre mi nariz e interrumpió la escena. Miré hacia el cielo donde cientos de copos comenzaban a descender. Una fuerte corriente de aire arremetió contra nosotros, y decidí que lo mejor sería refugiarnos de lo que parecía sería una fuerte nevada.

Conduje a Shura de la mano y no me molesté en pasar de largo el lugar donde había muerto Argenis. La nieve era intensa y en pocos minutos había cubierto casi por completo los oscuros rastros de su sangre.

Pronto no quedaría de esa mancha más que un lejano recuerdo.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Realmente no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió hacer un sidestory con POV de Aioros. Supongo que pensé que sería fácil porque es así cuando trabajo con Seiya. Ingenuamente creí que sería igual.  
Pero noooooooooo. ¡Vaya que no!  
De entrada Aioros es bastante más serio... y de salida... pues... me parece que es casi tan aburrido como Shion. LAmento mucho si lo hice algo OOC, pero quise darle algo de punch a su personaje. De cualquier forma, me imagino que si el tipo este fue y se metió al Templo de Patriarca no podía ser tan 'dull' como me lo imagino. Quizá sospechaba algo de Arles y por eso quiso espiarlo... lo cual realmente es una señal de una actitud bastante irrespetuosa o al menos anarquista. Además, le dijo estúpido a su hermano. Quizá Aioros no es tan aburrido como pensaba. XD  
Sobre Ewan, él fue aplacado por el Patriarca con facilidad no sólo porque es, ya saben, el Patriarca, sino porque él sabía que tenía razón. Seguramente podía escuchar la voz de Argenis en su cabeza: si matas a Shura te sacaré los ojos y el cerebro. Creo que si fue tan rápido para juzgar a los chicos de Jothan fue porque se quedó con ganas de desquitarse con alguien.  
Esto... mmmm... creo que ya. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! Nuevamente, este fic fue beteado por la maravillosa Gochis Monchis aka Afrodita de Escorpio.  
._. Creo que lo que seguirá será el sidestory de Antoine, el sensei de Camuchis.


End file.
